


Warcraft - Same World, Different Future

by Sapharen



Series: World of Warcraft Alternate Timeline [1]
Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 76,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapharen/pseuds/Sapharen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A red wolf decides to take it upon herself to create a better life for those she admires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue to a Brighter and... Different Future

A blood red wolf with golden wings hid in the bushes as she watched the Warden, Maiev Shadowsong. "She wants to capture him or kill him? I can't tell but either way, I have to find him and let him know." The wolf quickly ran off to find the Betrayer, Illidan Stormrage. She found him staring off into the distance, if he could with his blind eyes. She carefully walked up behind him but he heard her approach and turned around, drawing his twin blades. "Are you with the warden? Try as you may, you will not be able to capture me." Illidan said.

"Wait; please, hear me out." The wolf pleaded. Illidan lowered his weapons but dared not sheath them. "I wish to help you, Illidan." The wolf said. Illidan took a step back, not quite sure of the wolf's true motives. "Why? Do you know me?" He asked. The wolf walked up to him and rested a paw gently on his foot. "I was there when Tyrande released you. From the moment I saw you, I thought you were the coolest person I have ever seen. So, will you let me help?" She asked. Illidan pondered for a moment.

If this wolf truely was working with Maiev she could have been ordered to spy on him, he had to make sure. "If you want to help me, make sure Maiev doesn't intervene. Keep her off of us." Illidan ordered. "Ok... um do you want me to kill her?" She asked. Illidan looked down at her in a puzzingly manner. "No, not yet. This chase may be fun." He smirked. "Ok, I'll get to it then." The wolf said and then ran off. Illidan looked back towards the docks. 'I wonder if I will ever see her again... No, I won't. Maiev will cut her down...' Illidan thought to himself.

  
However, a few hours later, Illidan and his naga boarded the ships without any problems. Illidan sat in the hull of his ship, wondering if Maiev was just slow or if the wolf actually did what she promised. Suddenly, he heard a loud thud coming from above him and went to go check it out. He looked out onto the deck and saw the red wolf from before, except she had wings. "You can fly... Interesting." Illidan said, approaching the wolf. She looked up at him with a big grin.

"I almost thought you were gonna leave me behind. Thankfully, I can fly faster than your ships can sail. I did what you asked, but had to cause a land slide to slow her down. She wasn't too pleased, let me tell you." The wolf said. Illidan knelt down, looking curiously at the wolf's wings. "How are you able to hide them so well? When I first saw you, they were not present." Illidan asked. The wolf spread her wings to let him inspect them further.

"Ah, they are made out of hope. As long as these wings shall glow, hope will remain. I can make them materialize when ever I please, so sometimes I have them out, other times, not. Cool, huh?" She folded her wings back and they fizzled into nothingness. Illidan stood back up and opened the door to the hull. "Since you have done such good work, would you like to join me?" Illidan asked.

The wolf's eyes lit up brightly and quickly accepted his request. In the hull, the wolf took a seat on the floor, while Illidan sat on one of the benches. "You haven't given me your name yet, or would you like to be known as 'wolf' from now on?" Illidan asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Caroline. I, um, have a last name but I feel that would be unnecessary. So just call me Caroline." Caroline said. Illidan stared at her for a moment. "You're a human, aren't you?" He asked.

Caroline jumped back in surprise. "How?!-"

  
"I could just tell. Do not worry, you can just stay as a wolf." Illidan chuckled. "So, where are we headed?" Caroline asked. "We? You wish to come with me?" Illidan asked. "Well, yeah. I said I wanted to help. You might come across problems later, so..." Caroline trailed off, waiting for his response. "Alright, you can join me. You may be useful."

Thus, Caroline journeyed with Illidan and his naga. She was eventually introduced to Vashj, the naga's leader and became quite acquainted with her as well. However, not soon after she joined Illidan, she sensed she had to leave.

~

"Illidan..." Caroline said in a sad tone. Illidan turned to her. "Yes? Is something wrong?" He asked. Caroline shook her head. "No, but I think I have to go do something soon... maybe." Caroline whined. "If there is something you need to take care of, do so. We will be making our way to the ruins of Dalaran, to start the attack on the Lich King. Meet us there when you are done." Illidan said. Caroline nodded and ran off into the woods. Caroline ran until she came upon a river. She hid in the woods, as best she could, and waited. "They should be here any moment..." She whispered to herself. Soon, a caravan came up to the river. Caroline noticed the scourge but remained still.

She watched as they hurried across the bridge and searched quickly for her target. "There he is! Prince Kael-" Caroline hushed herself, almost giving her position away. Suddenly, the bridge was destroyed with Tyrande Whisperwind still on it. Caroline reacted quickly and jumped into the river after her. She had planned on rescuing her but the current was too strong. "Shit..." Caroline said but just let the river take her, downstream.

  
Later Illidan was stopped by his brother, Malfurion Stormrage, but he soon learned of Tyrande's 'death from Malfurion as well. " What?!" Illidan said in shock. Kael'thas intervened. "Actually, Tyrande was only swept down river, she may still be alive. If we hurry, we can still reach her in time."  
"Silence, Kael!" Maiev hissed. Malfurion turned his attention to Maiev. "You told me she was ripped to shreds. You lied to me! Who is the betrayer now?" Malfurion cast a spell to keep Maiev from moving. Illidan stepped forward. "Please, brother, you know I would never bring harm to her. Let me help you find her. My naga can travel through the river faster. Please, let me do this at least." Illidan begged. Malfurion nodded. "Let's hurry - brother."

  
Later, down the river, Illidan and Malfurion waited for news from Illidan's naga scouts. A scout returned with news and Illidan turned to him. "Your priestess is further down river and is constantly being attacked by undead. If you hurry, you should be able to save her in time." Illidan and Malfurion both gave a sigh of relief. "Anything else I need to know?" Illidan asked. "Yes, the priestess is receiving help from a blood red wolf. I believe she is the same one that journeyed with us for a time." The scout said.

"Ah, so that's where she went... Good, she can hold off the undead while we prepare. Brother, can you hold off the undead on your side? My naga and I can reach them faster..." Illidan said. "I risk a great deal, trusting you, Illidan." Malfurion said. "I swear on my life, I will bring her back." Illidan said. "I... believe you. Be careful, brother." Malfurion said and then ran off to prepare.

  
After Tyrande was rescued and Illidan had to make his escape to Outlands, the broken planet of Dreanor, Caroline sat on a plateau. "Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn. What will I do?" Caroline said, pacing back and forth. Vashj came up behind her with Prince Kael'thas in tow. "Do about what, young wolf?" Vashj asked. Caroline turned to Vashj and Kael and panicked even more so. "Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn!! I'm sorry, Vashj! It's all my fault!" Caroline cried loudly. "Is she an ally of yours?" Kael'thas asked. Vashj nodded. "Lord Illidan picked her up, shortly after he summoned my naga and I. Now, what is your fault? Where is Lord Illidan?" She asked.

Caroline stopped crying and took a deep breath. "After we escaped through the portal, Maiev followed us through. I tried to stop her and slow her down but she attacked me. Illidan took the blow and told me to run. Because of me, he was captured. We have to hurry!" Caroline cried and continued to panic. Attempting to calm the wolf down, Kael picked her up and began petting her. Caroline looked up at him, questioningly. "Didn't you try to kill Illidan before, with Malfurion and Maiev?" She asked. Kael'thas immediately dropped her. "How did you know that?!" He asked. Caroline tilt her head. "I can read your mind... Sorry. I'll try not to from here on out. So you want to help Illidan too?" Caroline asked. Kael nodded and Caroline's eyes lit up. "Ok, let's go! I can lead the way!"

  
The rescue was easy and quick and Illidan even got the chance to formally meet Prince Kael'thas. Shortly after, however, at Illidan's base camp, Kael'thas had a request to make of Illidan.

"Lord Illidan..." Kael'thas said, making his approach. Illidan turned to him. "Yes, young Kael?" Illidan asked. He signaled for Kael to approach closer. "I have a request. My people and I are afflicted with an addiction to magic. I must ask you for your aid." Kael pleaded.

Illidan sighed. "I share your pain. I too have a small magic addiction but if you follow me, I will show you and your people more magic than they could ever dream of." Illidan said. Kael'thas was taken aback, he never thought Illidan would be so quick to help him. "Lord Illidan, from now on, we will serve you." Kael'thas proudly said. Caroline snuck quietly up, towards them, but was caught by Illidan. "Eh, just watching. By all means, ignore me." Caroline said. Illidan sighed and returned his gaze to Kael'thas. "Very well, you will be my right hand and my wrath, Kael'thas." Illidan said. Caroline stared blankly at them, causing Kael'thas to become slightly nervous. "That sounds very suspicious, Illidan." Caroline said. "He helped save my life and he seems like a reliable person." Illidan reassured. Caroline remained unconvinced, however. "He tried to kill you before though..." She stated. "I wasn't trying to kill him. I was only returning a favor to those who helped me." Kael'thas said, slightly annoyed by her comment. "Still though, Illidan. Why would you put so much trust in him? Or do you like him?" Caroline grinned wickedly and snickered. "As friends." Illidan stated.

Caroline continued to snicker. "Friends. 'FRIENDS'. Yep, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night. See you later." Caroline walked off, leaving the two slightly confused. "Is she always like that?" Kael asked. "No, this is a first for her." Illidan said, shrugging. Kael sighed. "Well, thank you for your help." Kael'thas said, bowing his head with the utmost respect. Illidan walked over to Kael, who looked up curiously at the towering half-demon, and brushed a lock of hair from his face. "You seem tired. Go rest, we will be on the move at dawn." Illidan said. Kael stepped away from his hand and bowed once more. "Yes, Lord Illidan." Kael'thas said, before swiftly making his exit. Once Kael was completely out of sight, Caroline appeared from behind a rock. "I knew it!" Caroline said. Illidan sighed. "Yes, you were right, but I can not ruin this alliance I have with him. He is too useful for my feelings to interfere with." Illidan said, before walking away. "You won't know unless you say something!" Caroline yelled after him but Illidan ignored her and continued walking. Caroline sat alone on the cliff side for a moment, before leaving as well.

Shortly afterwards, Illidan was tasked by Kil'jaeden to kill Arthas and stop him from becoming the Lich King. That was when Caroline vanished, leaving her friends to fail in their mission... However, she only left them because she was on her own mission. A quest that would ensure her friends would have a better future on the shattered planet of Outlands...

 

~~~~~~~~

Caroline roamed the rugged wasteland of Shadowmoon Valley. The sharp wind carried the embers from the many volcanoes and into her fur. It stung a little, but it wasn't going to stop her from continuing onward. Caroline kept her nose close to the ground. She was tracking something - or in this case, someone. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. She had caught a scent. It smelled like an elf, a night elf. Caroline ran towards it. She followed the scent to a large cave, hidden amongst the mountains. Caroline sniffed the ground, once more, to make sure she was on the right track. Then, she head inside. She was careful to remain hidden in the shadows, as she didn't know what was in store for her if she had been more reckless. Eventually, Caroline reached the middle of the cave system and found a night elven camp site, which was crawling with people. Caroline laid low. Her blood red fur stood out like a sore thumb against the black cave walls but thankfully, the cave wasn't lit very well. Thus, leaving Caroline with plenty of shadows to hide in. It didn't take her wolf eyes long to spot her target. In the middle of the camp stood Prison Warden, Maiev Shadowsong. Maiev was alone, surprisingly, but the way to her was crawling with soldiers. If Caroline wanted to get to Maiev, she would have to fight her way through.

Then, Caroline heard someone approach and remained still. Akama, the Broken Draenei that Illidan had saved from demons before, walked into the camp and approached Maiev. At first, Caroline was worried Maiev's soldiers would cut him down but they didn't. That was most puzzingly. Wouldn't it be expected of Maiev to consider Akama an enemy? Why wasn't she attacking him? Caroline had a lot of questions but she remained silent and waited for her answers to be revealed. Caroline perked her ears up to listen. Maiev turned to Akama and welcomed him. "You said you had information of the Betrayer, Illidan Stormrage, correct?" Maiev asked. Akama nodded. "Yes, he has gone to Northrend in service Kil'jaeden. I don't personally think he will succeed in his mission, however." Akama said. Maiev nodded. "Northrend is a damned place. If he is not killed there, surely he will return to Outlands, correct?" Maiev asked. "Yes, Warden. He has already claimed the Black Temple and he will most likely use that as his refuge." Akama said. Caroline bared her teeth. How dare Akama betray Illidan. "Good, we will infiltrate the Black Temple and await his return. Akama, you and your people are to remain in service to him. He will not suspect-" Maiev stopped talking.

The sound of swords slashing and bows breaking, echoed throughout the cavern. A dead huntress was hurled at Maiev's feet. Maiev and Akama both drew their weapons as Caroline stepped into view. Akama's eyes widened, as the blood red wolf stared him down. Her teeth were bared, and blood was dripping from her mouth. "Traitor." Caroline said, her yellow eyes pierced Akama. "After everything Illidan had done for you, this is how you repay him? You disgust me." Maiev moved herself in front of Akama. "Disgust? You know nothing of disgust. You align yourself with a man who asked for power from a corrupted titan. You follow him around like a lost pup. You treat him like a god. How can you convict this one for turning against him?" Maiev asked. "That's funny coming from you, Warden. I know what you did at the Tomb of Sargeras. I know that you left your friend behind to be crushed by rocks. You know Illidan was actually willing to save her. He asked her to escape with him but because of your brainwashing, she refused." Caroline paused, she couldn't see Maiev's expression but she knew her words cut deep. "Yes, Illidan recieved power from Sargeras, once. Yes, it was a mistake and yes, he knows it was wrong along with everything else he has done. Yes, he has made mistakes and like you, is continuing to make more. Unlike you, however, Illidan takes care of his friends and his allies. Unlike you, Illidan is trying to make up for his mistakes and try and save the world." Caroline said, now circling the duo. Her teeth occasionally snapping at them, causing Akama to grow increasingly anxious. Maiev ignored her attempts to scare her, though. "Traitors don't get second chances." Maiev said. That sent Caroline over the edge. "Whether Illidan succeeds or fails in Northrend, Maiev, you will not be there to see it." Caroline paused to look at Akama. "Neither will you." Caroline snarled. Akama looked at Maiev, who nodded in return.

Then, they lunged at her, attempted to catch Caroline off-guard. Caroline jumped back, unfazed. Caroline sprinted out of the cave with Maiev and Akama following her. They chased her until she had reached the edge of a cliff, over looking the vast Twisting Nether. Caroline turned back to them, unable to run anymore. Maiev stepped forward. "It's over mutt. Die with dignity." Maiev said. Caroline smiled and let out a howl. Above her, the skies cleared and the image of a bright, full moon appeared. A long sword fell from the sky and landed in front of Caroline. It's blade was almost transparent and it's hilt shined like the moon. Caroline took the hilt into her mouth and held it as best a wolf could. Maiev was not impressed and lunged towards her. Caroline jumped over Maiev's head and, using her back legs, pushed against her back, launching Maiev over the edge and into the Twisting Nether below. Akama ran to the edge and watched helplessly as Maiev fell to her death. Caroline then turned back to Akama, the sword still between her teeth. Akama turned around and dropped his weapons. "I-I'm sorry, please, I beg you...! D-Don't-" Akama pleaded, backing away from the edge with his hands up. Caroline walked towards him, her blade ready. "You remember what Maiev said... 'Traitors don't get second chances.'" Caroline swung her sword straight through Akama, cutting him in half. Her sword, no longer needed, fizzled away. Caroline disposed of Akama's body and walked away.

~~~~~~~~

 

Caroline walked into Illidan's private chambers and tripped over a pillow. "Damn, Illidan! Why is it so dark in here?!" Caroline asked, as she revealed her wings, to offer herself some light. "You've been gone for quite some time... You missed quite a bit..." Illidan sighed, his back towards her. "I'm sorry I abandoned you, Illidan. I had something to take care of. Don't worry though, things will work out in the end, I promise." Caroline reassured.

"How? You don't make any sense. Stop being cryptic and tell me what game you are playing!" Illidan snarled. Caroline wasn't quick to reply, leaving the room silent. Illidan sighed. "I haven't heard any activity from Maiev recently. I assume that you had a hand in that?" Illidan asked. "She's dead." Caroline said. Illidan glanced back at her. Caroline's cold tone surprised him. There was another moment of silence before Caroline continued. "Akama... he was going to use her to betray you. He, too, is dead." Caroline said. Illidan was surprised. This was the first time he had seen her so serious. Illidan turned around, giver her his full attention. "Then why are you here? Are you going to betray me too, or do you wish to control me like the Legion did?" Illidan asked. He could fully see her power now. Why would a being of such power care to aid him if not for their own gain? "I do not want that, Illidan. I wanted to aid you because I wished to be your friend, nothing more." Caroline said. Illidan was not convinced, however. "Friend? That's a load of shit. Surely there must be something you want, a catch so to speak." Illidan said. Caroline shook her head but then pondered for a moment. Illidan waited, hoping she would show her true intent. "There isn't a catch, however, there are things that need to be said between you and Kael'thas. Am I right, or, do you not love him anymore?" Caroline asked. Illidan grit his teeth. He knew there was something more to it, but he never expected her to ask about his love life. "Of course I love him. How could I not? He is so young, proud and-" Illidan silenced himself once he had realized his own words. He no longer had an excuse to Caroline or himself. He had fallen in love with Kael'thas much faster than anyone has ever fallen in love before. What made it worse, was that Caroline knew about it from the beginning. Caroline approached Illidan. "Tell him. If your feelings are true, then everything will be alright." Caroline said, before gently placing her paw on Illidan's hoof. "Trust me." Caroline smiled. Illidan was surprised, once more, to see her softer side again. Now he understood. What she said was true and she was truly trying to help. "I... I will be back later. I am going to Tempest Keep." Illidan said, before creating a portal to Tempest Keep.

  
Kael'thas heard a knock on the door of his private chambers. "One moment." Kael said as he went to the door. He opened the door to see Illidan waiting outside. "Master, I wasn't expecting you." Kael said, quite surprised by his sudden presence. "May I come in? I have something I need to tell you." Illidan asked. "Of course, Master." Kael let Illidan in and closed the door. Illidan slowly turned to Kael and took him by the hand. "Young Kael. I have kept something from you for a long time." Illidan said softly. Kael looked at his master's hand and then back up at his face. "Yes, Master?" Kael asked. "I love you, Kael'thas. Please, from now on, just call me Illidan. No lord, no master. Do you understand?" Illidan pulled Kael in close and kissed him. "I don't know what to say, honestly." Kael said, his face turning bright red. "Mind telling me what you think of me?" Illidan asked. Kael'thas was hesitant but spoke anyway. "You.. You're fucking hot." Kael'thas said. Illidan smiled and kissed Kael'thas for a second time. "Is that all? Why don't you elaborate more?" Illidan teased. Kael'thas blushed deeply and buried his face into Illidan's chest. "I-I like you too, Mast-Illidan." Kael'thas finally said. "I'm sorry, I'm not normally like this with my feelings. You are different... I don't know how to explain it." Kael'thas said. Illidan nodded and wrapped Kael'thas in his wings. "Don't worry, you aren't alone in that regard. We will figure it out, together." Illidan said. Kael'thas looked up at Illidan with wide eyes but soon smiled. "I would love that." Kael'thas said, returning Illidan's embrace.


	2. A New Destiny Forged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sort of prologue to set up the world building of this "Different Future" of Warcraft. I hope you enjoy!

    That day started out like any other, in the Garrison. Cold and windy but without a hint of snow. Xandir emerged from his tent, dressed and ready to give orders to his followers. Magister Krelas was waiting for his commander, outside the War Room. "Commander!" Krelas greeted Xandir. "Did you sleep well, my lord?" Xandir looked at him, half asleep, "About as well as anyone can in this god forsaken place. Has everyone done their daily tasks?"  
"Yes, my lord. We are just awaiting your orders, sir."  
"Very well, then. I will assign everyone's quests on the war table. Tell them to check it within the hour."  
"Yes, my lord!" Krelas saluted his commander and went about his duty.  
Hours later, after all his followers have left to complete their separate quests, Lord Xandir was relaxing by the fire in the middle of the Garrison. He heared someone approach him and stood up to look behind him. Before him, stood a young blood elf courier with a letter in hand. "Commander Xandir," the courier saluted. "I have a letter for your eyes only." Xandir cocked a brow at him, "Couldn't you have just put it in the mail box, then?" The courier shook his head. "It was urgent that I get it to you in as short a time as possible." Xandir sighed. "Fine, put it on the War Room table and I will get to it."  
"But it's from the Regent Lord, he told me he wishes for you to respond as swiftly as possible!" Xandir's eyes grew wide. "Wait, it's from Lor'themar?" Xandir grabbed the letter and proceeded to open it. He glanced over the contents of the letter and then closed it. "Report back to him and tell him to expect me. I just need to make some arrangements here and then I will make my way to the capital."  
"Yes, commander!" The courier saluted him and turned to walk away. "Oh and one more thing," Xandir called to the courier, causing him to turn to face Xandir. "It's Lord Xandir."  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
    Xandir rode into Silvermoon City on his trusted White Hawkstrider. As he rode through the city, every guard turned and followed him. As Xandir approached the palace, he noticed Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron waiting outside for him. "Commander, I'm so glad you responded with haste to my request. I must admit I had my doubts you would accept." Xandir dismounted his Hawkstrider and bowed in front of Lor'themar. "Anything for the Sin'dorie, my lord." Lor'themar smiled at the gesture. "I hope you found the welcome party to your liking?"  
"Welcome party? What welcome party-" Xandir turned around to see every Silvermoon guard and Blood Knight standing before him. They saluted and then returned to their posts. "They were following behind me this entire time?"  
"You did not notice?"  
"Apparently not." Lor'themar chuckled and then led Xandir inside the palace. The palace was luxurious as always. Brightly colored curtains hanged from the ceiling, lush pillows scattered around the floor, and the most expensive looking rugs decorated the floor. Lor'themar walked over to a bare-looking wall and took out a rune from his pocket. The rune glowed in his hand and suddenly a secret door opened. Lor'themar signaled Xandir to follow him and they descended down the dark stairway together. "Why have you called me to come here anyway? What could I possible advise you on?" Xandir asked. "You will see soon enough." Lor'themar said. Xandir rolled his eyes, that was not the answer he was hoping for. At the bottom of the staircase was a large room, bare of any decorations or anything for that matter. Only a few lights were lighting the dim room. In the center of the room was a large dark crystal, hovering above the ground. "Oh." Xandir looked up at the looming crystal in front of him. "I see why you called me now." Xandir turned to Lor'themar. "Yes, it is intimidating, isn't it? We recieved reports of wildlife going insane in a specific area and had rangers scout the area. Our rangers reported that the ground was 'decaying' and turning purple. When we excavated the area, we found this... monstrosity. We have tried to purify it, in the hopes that it may be like the one that made the Ashbringer, but our efforts have been fruitless." Lor'themar turned to Xandir. "I was hoping you could help us find a way to purify it. What do you say, commander?"  
"I-" Xandir paused a moment, not sure if he should accept or not. Lor'themar frowned and turned away. "You do not have to accept if you do not wish to." Xandir looked at Lor'themar with an intense look. "I accept. I can not, in good conscience, leave my people to deal with a threat, like this, alone. Especially if this thing can hurt people. You will have my aid, Regent Lord." Lor'themar smiled. "Thank you, commander. Shall we get to work?" Xandir nodded and followed Lor'themar upstairs.  
  
  
  
    "And this, is your room." Lor'themar opened the door to Xandir's bedroom in the palace. "It should have everything to keep you comfortable, while you stay here." Xandir walked around the room, inspecting its contents. The room came with a luxurious bed, a large desk, a couch, a coffee table and a door leading to a personal bathroom. "This is wonderful. I wasn't expecting you to allow me to stay in the palace while I do my research." Xandir walked back towards Lor'themar. "It seemed fitting, seeing as how your research lab is right next door." Lor'themar opened the door to the room down the hall. Inside were towering book cases, filled with what seems like thousands of books. Xandir looked up at the book cases in awe. "Well, I'm sure I will find something of use in these. I must, surely." Xandir took a random book from a shelf and began to scan over it. "If you find anything, report it back to me." Lor'themar said as he left the room. "...Guess I should get started."  
    Months later, research has come up with nothing. Xandir was running off of the minimal hours of sleep he could get per night. Lor'themar had commissioned Grand Magister Rommath to help him, but eventually Rommath had to stop coming because of his own duties, leaving Xandir to search for answers on his own. He sat at his desk, in his room, studying a book on the history of the Ashbringer. "Nothing... Again... Ugh..." Xandir said as he dozed off. A knock on the door caused him to jolt awake. "Come in!" Xandir turned to look at the door. Lor'themar came through the door. "Have you found out anything yet?" Lor'themar asked. "No... I haven't. This has proven harder than I thought." Lor'themar approached Xandir. "Are you alright? You don't look well. I hope this work hasn't taken its toll on you..." Lor'themar placed a hand on Xandir's shoulder. Xandir looked away. "I simply haven't slept much. I've had trouble sleeping... What if I can't help you? What if I fail?" Lor'themar's gaze darkened. "You won't." Lor'themar used his other hand to make Xandir look at him. "You won't fail. I believe in you." Lor'themar released Xandir's face. "Now, get some sleep. After you awaken, I want to see you in the court yard."  
"Yes, Regent Lord." Xandir smiled and Lor'themar left the room.  
    Xandir awoke from his nap, refreshed. He looked out the window to see Lor'themar sitting by the fountain, his hand skimming the water. If he wasn't wearing his signature armor, one wouldn't believe he was anything more than a normal person. Xandir left the room, to meet Lor'themar. Lor'themar was in the same spot as he was when Xandir left his room. "Regent Lord. You wished to see me?" Xandir asked. Lor'themar looked up at Xandir. "Ah, yes. I feel like you needed a break." Lor'themar stood up and walked towards Xandir. "Walk with me, will you?" Lor'themar asked. Xandir followed Lor'themar through the city and out into the woods. Lor'themar stopped to mount his hawkstrider, outside the gate. "You have a hawkstrider, don't you commander?" Lor'themar asked. Xandir whistled for his mount and a glorious White Hawkstrider came charging in, from over the hill. "Of course." Xandir smirked at Lor'themar, as he mounted his hawkstrider. "Then, shall we continue?" Lor'themar asked. Xandir and Lor'themar rode through Eversong Woods. The forest was as quiet as ever. The golden tree branches reached high into the sky, shadowing the ground from the sun. A warm breeze brushed the leaves off of the trees, gently carrying them downwards. "This place has always made me feel at peace... I'm lucky to have been born a Sin'dorie." Xandir closed his eyes, feeling the warm air around him. He had always felt that this was where he belonged, regardless of if he was on the Alliance or the Horde, this place would always be his home. "Yes... We are all lucky to be born Sin'dorie." Lor'themar looked down towards the Dead Scar. His expression in deep pain. Xandir opened his eyes and looked at Lor'themar. "Maybe... If I can figure out how to purify the crystal, we can restore the Dead Scar." Lor'themar looked up at Xandir, a look of surprise on his face. "Yes, perhaps you are right." Lor'themar looked forward and continued to lead the way. Suddenly, however, Xandir remembered something. Long ago, on one of his many adventures, he had gone into the Caverns of Time to fix what the Infinite Dragon Flight had corrupted. In one of the pasts he had visited, he was in old Hillsbrad Foothills. He had gone to Southshore and there he had witnessed Mograine and Tirion Fordring had purified a dark crystal. "Wait! Lor'themar!" Xandir shouted. Lor'themar turned to look back at Xandir. A smile crossed Xandir's face. "I have an idea. I think our answer lies in the Caverns of Time. I was there once and there I had witnessed the beginning of the Ashbringer..." Xandir paused for a moment. "I must go back there to confirm this, myself." Xandir turned to head back to the city. "Then I wish to accompany you. If you do find something of worth, I wish to be there." Lor'themar said before he began to follow Xandir. Somehow, Xandir had wished he would say that.

  
  
    The Caverns of Time have remained the same for centuries.. or weeks. Time was always in flux in the Caverns, nothing and everything seemed to be correct in these tunnels. "This place is disorienting..." Lor'themar said as he looked around the cave. "You get used to it." Xandir said as he looked for the portal to Old Hillsbrad. "Ah, there it is. Let's go." Xandir said, running over to the portal. He gestured Lor'themar to follow and stepped through. "I have never trusted the idea of time travel." Lor'themar gulped and stepped through. On the other side, Lor'themar saw a human standing before him. He was wearing the same gear Xandir was and- it was Xandir! Lor'themar gasped. "What's wrong? Oh, right, in order to not be out of place we have been turned into members of the Alliance... Your a human too, you know." Xandir pointed at Lor'themar, then chuckled and left the cave. Lor'themar was... in a sense, shocked but followed Xandir closely. "I feel unclean..." Lor'themar groaned. Xandir laughed at Lor'themar's comment. His reaction was kind of cute, Xandir thought. "Don't you mean shorter?" Xandir asked. "That too."   
Xandir and Lor'themar arrived at Southshore and entered the tavern. "Let's sit here." Xandir said, as he sat at a table, close to the entrance but still in a spot where they could observe the paladins converse. He watched Mograine and Tirion closely, as Mograine took a dark crystal out of a small chest. "There it is!" Xandir whispered. "It looks exactly like the one you found in Eversong." Lor'themar inspected the crystal from afar. "It does... but how will this help us?"  
"Shh, look!" Xandir whispered. The paladins began casting light spells on the crystal and soon its color began to lighten. "It took 3 paladins and a priest to purify that crystal. It would probably take an army to purify the one under Silvermoon." Xandir sighed. Lor'themar placed a hand on Xandir's shoulder. "There must be another way and we will find it. Have hope, commander."  
"That reminds me, Regent Lord. If you are going to call me anything, please call me Xandir." Xandir said.  Lor'themar smiled. "Then I would love it if you to called my by my first name, as well. Now, let's go, we have the information we need." Lor'themar said, as he stood up to leave. Xandir left the inn with Lor'themar but looked at him in confusion. 'I can't tell if he was flirting or just really, REALLY nice.' Xandir thought to himself. Regardless, Xandir found himself following Lor'themar closely.  
Back at the capital, Lor'themar and Xandir arrived just in time to be greeted by a portal from Dalaran. "What is this?" Lor'themar asked as he looked at the portal. Jaina Proudmoore's image appeared. "Hello, Regent Lord." Jaina said with an intense look. "Lady Proudmoore, to what do we have the honor of speaking to you?" Lor'themar said with sarcasm. "Do not jest with me, Lor'themar! I know what you hold in the depths of Silvermoon! You WILL hand that crystal over to the Alliance!" Jaina commanded. Lor'themar's gaze darkened. "And how, may I ask, did you learn of this? Who told you?" Lor'themar asked. Jaina chuckled at the question. "Names do not matter. All that matters is the crystal. Now, this is your last chance; hand the crystal over peacefully or we will take it from you." Jaina threatened. Lor'themar looked at Xandir, who had a look of shock on his face. It was no secret that he was an agent of the Alliance once and he may have considered Jaina a friend once. "Bring your armies then. You will have to kill me in order to take the crystal." Lor'themar said. The portal closed abruptly and Lor'themar left for the palace. Xandir stood there for a moment, shocked of what just unfolded before him. He looked back up and ran after Lor'themar. "Lor'themar! Wait! Where are you going?"  
"To prepare. She will bring an army to siege us, that I am sure of. Please Xandir, leave the capital before they are upon us." Lor'themar said. Xandir couldn't believe what Lor'themar just asked of him. Leave to safety, while his people get slaughtered? Impossible. "I can't leave. I said I would help and if that means I have to kill Alliance, then I will do so. I will not leave you behind. I will see this through!" Xandir said. Lor'themar looked at Xandir with surprise. "Then, if you will accept, would you stay and heal my troops?" Lor'themar asked. "Yes."

  
  
    Lor'themar gathered all his troops to the courtyard, before the front gates. The civilians found refuge in Undercity by using the portal in the palace. None of them would have been safe in the city, had they stayed. Lor'themar rallied his troops, ready for what ever Jaina would bring. Soon, battle cries and marching could be heard on the wind. "They are almost upon us! We must not let them take the crystal! Defend it with your lives!" Lor'themar shouted to his troops. Xandir stood by Lor'themar's side, ready for what ever was to come. "No matter what happens, I will not let anyone die today." Xandir whispered to Lor'themar. "That will be a great feat. Are you sure you can accomplish such a thing?" Lor'themar asked. "It is my promise to you, Lor'themar." Xandir said. Suddenly, the front gates started to shake violently, as if being assaulted by a battering ram. Lor'themar and his army stood fast, waiting for Jaina's to attack first. The gates were bashed open and waves of human troops poured into the streets of Silvermoon. Xandir did his best to heal everyone but some foolish soldiers began to attack him. With a flick of his wrist, Xandir crippled them with a Holy Smite. He then looked to see that Lor'themar was having some trouble with a large group of soldiers. Xandir casted a Power Word Shield on Lor'themar and healed him back to health. With Xandir's help, Lor'themar was able to dispatch the soldiers quickly. The battle seemed to be in Silvermoon's favor, Jaina's forces were being pushed back. Then, Jaina turned and saw Xandir healing his allies. She quickly conjured a massive fireball and hurled it at him. Lor'themar saw the fireball heading towards Xandir and ran towards him. Lor'themar jumped in front of the fireball, taking the hit. He was flown across the battlefield and crashed against a building. The impact caused him to cough up blood and he fell to the ground. Xandir turned to look at Lor'themar; a pool of blood developed beneath him. In that moment Xandir could feel the Light grow, within him. His eyes turned from green to gold and his whole body gave off a light aura. "You will not get in my way again!" Jaina stepped towards Lor'themar, to deliver the final blow. "You will not touch him!" Xandir shouted. Suddenly, a shock wave knocked the surrounding troops away and a giant bubble developed around Jaina, Lor'themar and Xandir. Xandir used his healing spells to keep Lor'themar alive and, at the same time, used another spell to bind Jaina with holy chains. The chains began to grip Jaina tightly, taking away her breath. Lor'themar looked up and saw Xandir choking Jaina to death. He had to stop it; Xandir wasn't a monster. He couldn't allow Xandir to do something like this. "Xandir... That's enough.... Stop." Lor'themar said. His pain was excruciating and it was hard to speak. Xandir looked back at Lor'themar, anger in his eyes. "But-"  
"I said..." Lor'themar coughed up more blood, as he tried to speak. "Stop." Xandir's eyes widened. He released Jaina and flung her across the battlefield. He went over to her and planted his staff next to her face. "If you EVER step back into this city, I will kill you. Now get your men and leave." Xandir threatened. Xandir left Jaina's side and returned to help Lor'themar. Jaina rallied her men to retreat. The battle was won, but Xandir couldn't help but feel though it was a defeat. Lor'themar tried to save him and was almost killed because of it. Lor'themar was pulled onto a stretcher and taken to his private chambers to rest. 'Hopefully he will rest easy.' Xandir thought to himself.  
    Xandir sat in a chair next to Lor'themar's bed, waiting for him to wake up. What will he say to him when he wakes? Should he even say anything? Will he be angry? Sad? Why did he take the hit for him? So many questions that need answering, but Xandir didn't have the answers for them. Then, Xandir heard Lor'themar shift and looked up at him. Lor'themar's eyes slowly opened, and Xandir could tell he was still in pain. Lor'themar turned his head to look at Xandir. "Xandir? Is that you?" Lor'themar asked. "Yes, it is me." Xandir said. Lor'themar tried to chuckle but he coughed instead. "I couldn't tell at first; your eyes are still gold. Heh." Lor'themar smirked. "They look good on you." Lor'themar said softly. Xandir smiled at him. To hear that sarcastic voice, relaxed him. "How are you feeling? Do I need to heal you more?" Xandir asked. Lor'themar smiled. "I have felt better, but I should be fine. Ah, Xandir..."  
"Yes, Lor'themar?"  
"Could you come closer? I wish to tell you something private." Lor'themar asked, signaling Xandir to come in closer. Xandir moved his face closer to Lor'themar's. Lor'themar suddenly grabbed Xandir's face and kissed him. Xandir pulled away, in a state of shock. "So you WERE flirting with me!" Xandir said, annoyed by Lor'themar's trick. Lor'themar chuckled. "Not quite, that was thanks for saving me." Lor'themar said. Xandir's cheeks blushed slightly and he looked away from him. "But you mean the time in the Caverns of Time? Oh, yes, I was flirting with you. You didn't notice?" Lor'themar asked sarcastically. "I'm sorry if you didn't like it but you always stood out to me, I just felt like I should try; even if it was pointless." Lor'themar said, his tone more serious this time. Lor'themar's confession caused Xandir to blush even more. "It's not like I don't like it. It's just that I can't stay here with you. I have to return to Dreanor... eventually." Xandir said. Lor'themar frowned, he knew this all too well. "I know, I couldn't ask you to stay. You are the commander of the Horde's forces on Dreanor. Your place is there, on the front lines. You have chosen the life of a hero." Lor'themar moved his hand to rest on Xandir's cheek. "But the thought of losing you... I can not." Lor'themar said. Xandir frowned. "Don't make that face. It makes me want to..." Xandir cleared his voice. "Take advantage of you." Lor'themar smirked. "What's stopping you?" Lor'themar asked. Xandir lightly smacked Lor'themar's wound. Lor'themar grunted and crippled over in pain. Xandir raised an eyebrow, as if to say: 'You understand now?' Lor'themar looked up at him and nodded weakly. Xandir casted a soothing spell, to ease the pain, and returned Lor'themar's kiss. "Please, get some rest. We will talk about this later."

  
  
    Xandir stood before the giant crystal, his hands were shaking and he was nervous as all hell. Lor'themar took Xandir by the hand. "Take your time." Lor'themar said as he kissed the back of Xandir's hand. "Right." Xandir said, taking a deep breath. He summoned the Light within him; the same light that allowed him to save Lor'themar and channeled it into a powerful spell. Once the spell was ready, he hurled it into the crystal. The Crystal's dark color changed to a bright color and seemed to shine brighter than the Sunwell. "You did it!" Lor'themar said and turned to Xandir, who collapsed from magic exhaustion. Lor'themar caught Xandir and held him in his arms. Suddenly, however, the crystal started to make a buzzing noise and began to crack. "Oh no..." Lor'themar picked Xandir up and rushed up the stairs. The crystal exploded as soon as Lor'themar reached the top of the stairs. "What happened?" Grand Magister Rommath said while rushing to Lor'themar's aid. "Xandir used all his power to purify the crystal. He is exhausted and needs a magic infusion. Please, help him."  
"I will, Regent Lord. But what of the crystal?" Rommath asked. Lor'themar looked towards the stairs. "It became unstable and exploded. We can not possibly use it now, but neither can anyone else. Now, please, attend to Xandir." Rommath nodded and picked Xandir up to take him to the magic infusion room. Lor'themar walked back down the stairs to inspect the after math of the explosion. Lor'themar cursed in Thalassian. Nothing of the crystal was left. It must have disintegrated after the remaining shards touched the floor. Lor'themar looked around the room and noticed something sparkling in the far corner of the room. "It's a shard!" Lor'themar said and went to retrieve the shard. It is small, yet large enough to be considered as a weapon enchantment. Lor'themar smiled as he put the shard in his pocket and left the room.  
Later that day, Lor'themar was dealing with the courts, to arrange an award for Xandir's effort. He was so busy, he didn't notice Xandir come up behind him.  "Lor'themar, are you angry at what happened?" Xandir asked. Lor'themar turned around to see Xandir behind him, a sad expression upon his face. "What? No! I was worried sick for you but I also wanted to give you something for your help." Lor'themar hugged Xandir tightly. "I wanted to be next to you, trust me. I love you, Xandir." Lor'themar said softly. Xandir buried his face into Lor'themar's chest. "It's too early to say that, idiot." Xandir said before reaching up to kiss Lor'themar. "Now, come with me, I have a surprise for you." Lor'themar said, as he took Xandir by the hand. Lor'themar led Xandir out into the woods and to a hidden estate. "Xandir, this is my gift to you. To say thanks on the behalf of Silvermoon and the Sin'dorie." Xandir looked on in awe at the sprawling estate. "And, I present to you the title of Lord. As thanks for what you have accomplished." Lor'themar said with a soft smile. Xandir turned back to look at Lor'themar. "How? How did you know I wanted that title?" Xandir asked. Lor'themar smirked at him. "I didn't. Your companion, Magister Krelas, informed me of how you always wanted to be called Lord Xandir. Thus, I found it only fitting." Lor'themar explained. Xandir was overwhelmed with his feelings, so much so, that it was hard to keep a straight face. "And there is this, as well." Lor'themar said, handing Xandir the shard he had kept in his pocket. Xandir looked down at the shard. "This is... from the crystal." Xandir said. Lor'themar nodded. "Thank you, Lor'themar. I think you have earned your own gift, as well." Xandir said before kissing Lor'themar deeply. Lor'themar held Xandir tightly and caressed his cheek with one hand. "Does this mean I have a chance, with you?" Lor'themar asked. Xandir chuckled and kissed Lor'themar again. "Yes."


	3. A Visit to the Prince

    It had been several months since Xandir and Lor'themar started their relationship. It wasn't long after Xandir had purified the crystal, however, that he had to return to the front lines on Dreanor. It gave Lor'themar no pleasure to send Xandir off, yet he could not bring himself to make him stay, either. Xandir belonged on the battlefield, it was his calling and thus he would never be at peace if he was caged by frills and guards. Lor'themar never doubted Xandir's abilities and thus never thought he would be in any danger but even so, being away from him, for so long, was weighing on his heart. Lor'themar let out a heavy sigh, as he put Xandir's letter in his pocket. Letters were the only way they could keep in touch, but Xandir's missions would take him far from any sort of mail box. This left Lor'themar with nothing to do but pray for his next letter to come soon. As much as Lor'themar tried to not let this get in the way of his work, it wasn't enough. Grand Magister Rommath was able to see through Lor'themar's facade. Rommath approached Lor'themar, who was deep in thought and did not notice him. "Regent Lord." Rommath said. Lor'themar looked up at Rommath, surprised he was in front of him. "Grand Magister... Sorry, I did not notice you. Is there something you wish to discuss?" Lor'themar asked. Rommath sighed. "Yes, Regent Lord. If you are that worried about him, why not visit his garrison? I'm sure it would be alright if the Regent Lord wishes to check on his Dreanor forces." Lor'themar looked at Rommath in confusion, before realizing what he meant. "Yes, I suppose you are right." Lor'themar said with a smile. "Thank you, Rommath. Will you tell the rest of the council?" Lor'themar asked. Rommath nodded and opened a portal to Warspear, Ashran. Lor'themar quickly stepped through the portal.

  
    In Warspear, Lor'themar asked the Flightmaster for passage to Xandir's garrison. The Flightmaster obliged and gave Lor'themar a Rylak to ride to the garrison. The ride was swift but allowed Lor'themar to see much of Frostfire Ridge. "What a savage place, indeed." Lor'themar said. Arriving at Xandir's Garrison, Lor'themar was immediately greeted by Xandir's second-in-command, Magister Krelas. "Regent Lord! We were not expecting you. I'm sorry to say, but the commander isn't here at the moment. If you wish, you can wait for him in the War Room. I will let him know of your presence when he returns." Krelas explained. "That will be fine but don't tell him it's me. I wish for it to be a surprise." Lor'themar said. "As you wish, Regent Lord." Krelas saluted Lor'themar and went back to his duties. Lor'themar walked into the War Room and took a seat on a near by bench. The room was bustling with chatter and Lor'themar could hear strategies being planned out. It reminded him of the time he was in command at the Isle of Thunder. He soon realized that Xandir had served him there as well. How could he have forgotten? Xandir was so willing to help and talked with him quite a bit. He remembered the determination in his eyes and way he walked with confidence. The memories made him smile and his heart flutter. Lor'themar was  distracted by his thoughts and didn't notice Xandir standing in the doorway, looking at him. Lor'themar finally looked up to lock his eyes with Xandir and then gave him a soft smile. "What...?" Xandir's words trailed off as he tried to process what was going on. Xandir didn't know if he was dreaming or if he was being tricked by Dark Council sorcery. Lor'themar stood up, worried for his lover. "I don't understand; why you are here? Did something happen?" Xandir asked. Lor'themar smiled again at Xandir then hugged him tightly. "Am I not allowed to visit you?" Lor'themar asked. Xandir returned the hug. "Of course you're not. You might take control from me." Xandir said sarcastically. "I think I have enough on my plate. You needn't worry about your leadership." Lor'themar said. They stood there for a while, entangled in each others arms, before Xandir took Lor'themar by the hand and led him back to his tent. Xandir's tent, located just across the water from the Herb Garden, was situated near a lava stream. The heat from the lava kept him warm most of the time, but not even its heat could keep him warm if the wind picked up. Tonight, however, might be different with Lor'themar by his side. Xandir sat down on a cushion and signaled Lor'themar to join him. Lor'themar sat close to Xandir and wrapped his arm around Xandir's waist. Xandir pulled Lor'themar closer in response and then proceeded to push him down and climb up on top of him. "Have the days been that hard without me?" Lor'themar said. Xandir said nothing as he laid down and rested his head on Lor'themar's chest, using him as a pillow. Xandir would never admit that he had thought of Lor'themar a lot. He was too proud to announce such things. Lor'themar didn't need a response, though, he could see the pain on Xandir's face. Xandir grabbed a near-by blanket and threw it over him, covering both him and Lor'themar. "Your'e a bit heavy, love." Lor'themar said as he shifted his weight, underneath Xandir, to lay on his side and move Xandir to do the same. Xandir wrapped his arms around Lor'themar's torso and squeezed him tightly. "Go to sleep, idiot." Xandir said, trying to hide his blushes. Lor'themar returned the hug and kissed Xandir gently. "As you wish, my lord..."  
  
    The next morning, Xandir awoke to find Lor'themar was not next to him. 'Perhaps he left.' Xandir thought. It wouldn't be unreasonable to assume the Regent Lord of Silvermoon had urgent business to attend to. Xandir sighed, slightly disappointed at the thought that Lor'themar had left. As he emerged from his tent, Xandir was shocked to see that everyone was already at work. Confused, Xandir went to the War Room to check where his followers have gone. When he entered the War Room, Xandir saw Lor'themar and Magister Krelas working out strategies. He had somehow knew that Lor'themar was behind this. Magister Krelas saw Xandir out of the corner of his eye and went to greet him, but Xandir dismissed him with a gesture. "Lor'themar..." Xandir said, a hint of anger in his tone. Lor'themar looked at Xandir; he could see Xandir was angry but couldn't understand why. "What are you doing?" Xandir asked. Lor'themar stepped away from the War Table and tried to explain himself but Xandir silenced him. "Why are you doing my work for me? I thought you had enough to deal with. Am I not good enough to be commander of the garrison? Or do you not trust me with this power?" Xandir asked as he walked up to Lor'themar until his face was inches away from his own. "Well?" Xandir asked. "I'm sorry, Xandir. I didn't know this would upset you. I simply wanted to help you with your daily tasks." Lor'themar said. Xandir grabbed Lor'themar's armor by the straps. "Why?! I can do it myself, as I have done since this garrison was built." Xandir shouted. "I wanted to free some time up for you today. I have arranged a meeting with the Prince. He said he could possibly help you enchant your staff. You said you were having trouble enchanting it, in your last letter." Lor'themar explained. Xandir released Lor'themar. He is surprised Lor'themar would involve the Prince, himself. "Do you not wish to go?" Lor'themar asked. Xandir looked away, embarrassed by his foolish assumption. "No, no, I do. I'm just... surprised. That's all." Xandir said, his cheeks starting to blush. Lor'themar chuckled at him. "I'm glad."

  
    Lor'themar and Xandir arrived at Tempest Keep to meet with the Prince. It had been a long time since Xandir had seen Tempest Keep, but he didn't remember it as it is now. He remembered Tempest Keep as a barely functional spaceship drifting in space. This "new" Tempest Keep, however, is less of a keep, and is more like a proud city, worthy of being called the Sin'dorie Royal Capital. This Tempest Keep is planted firmly on the earth and has a circular wall protecting the city streets. In a lot of ways, it reminds Xandir of the layout of Dalaran, before it had to relocate to Northrend. In the middle of the city is a large tower that is producing a force field. "Is that tower where the Prince is?" Xandir asked. "Ah, yes. I have forgotten you haven't been here since the old keep was demolished." Lor'themar said and took Xandir by the hand to lead him through the city. "While I doubt you will get lost or get into trouble, it is best you stay close to me. Security has become more extreme ever since the recent assassination attempt." Xandir's eyes widened. "Assassination attempt? What happened?" Xandir asked. Lor'themar stopped for a moment. "Try not to speak too loudly. No one outside of the Prince's royal council knows of the incident, but one of the Prince's commanders betrayed him. Try not to mention it when you meet him." Lor'themar whispered. Xandir nodded and continued to follow Lor'themar's lead. As they reached the tower's front gates, the guards at the gate readied their weapons and pointed them at Xandir. "Hold! He is with me. He has permission, from the Prince, to enter." Lor'themar said and the guards rested and sheathed their weapons. The doors opened and Lor'themar led Xandir inside. "Stay here. I have to talk to the Prince before you see him. You should be safe here, so just wait for me to return." Lor'themar said before walking off. Xandir decided to lean against the wall and stay out of everyone's way. A few moments later, Lor'themar came back and led Xandir to the Prince's location. Xandir leaned in close to Lor'themar. "So how do you know of the assassination attempt, then?" Xandir whispered. "I was there. Kael'thas had hired a personal assassin body guard to watch for trouble. Good thing he did, if it wasn't for that body guard..." Lor'themar's words trailed off. The thought of losing his prince weighed heavily on his heart. "If he didn't save our prince, I wouldn't have been able to get to him in time." Xandir gripped Lor'themar's hand, to offer him some comfort. Lor'themar stopped at a beautifully constructed door. Gold accents depicted a picture of a phoenix rising to the sun. The phoenix was holding an emerald ball in its mouth. Soon enough, the ball began to glow and separate itself from the phoenix's mouth. The door opened and inside was a giant library with towering book shelves. A loud screech could be heard from above and Xandir looked up to see A'lar, Kael'thas's great phoenix. The flaming bird was siting on a perch, high above the tallest book shelf. Lor'themar pulled Xandir's hand to signal him to follow him. Xandir followed Lor'themar and looked ahead to see a great table with several books scattered on it. A tall man was standing on the other side of the table and a red wolf was also seen lieing down beside him, watching Xandir as he approached. Lor'themar kneeled and signaled Xandir to do the same. "My prince, I have brought the one that would seek you wisdom." Lor'themar said. Lor'themar was always so formal with the prince. The prince turned to look at them. "Rise, Regent Lord. There is no need to be so formal." The prince said with a smile. He had a soft smile, like a smile you would receive from a close friend rather than a man of royalty. "Who is this, that you have brought before me?" The prince asked. "This is Xandir, commander of the Horde Dreanor forces and Lord of Silvermoon." Lor'themar said, bowing out of respect. Xandir bowed as well. The prince chuckled. "There is no need to be so formal, Xandir. Please, call me Kael'thas." Kael'thas said. Lor'themar looked over to Xandir and shook his head. "Lor'themar, I know you will never give up your formal ways, but I have requested Xandir to call me as such. Are you telling him to defy my wishes?" Kael'thas asked. Lor'themar looked up in shock. "No, my prince. Perhaps it is best I wait outside. Xandir, when you are done, just tell me and we will leave." Lor'themar said and left the room. Kael'thas sighed heavily and sat in the chair behind him. "Lor'themar is a kind man, but he is so uptight sometimes." Kael'thas said and proceeded to pet the wolf next to him. "I never knew you had a pet wolf." Xandir said. Kael'thas looked up at him. "Oh, her? She is just a friend, here to visit. I often read her stories, since she can not read Thalassian." Kael'thas said. Xandir looked at Kael'thas, slightly confused. "Ah, she is somewhat like a druid. This is not her true form but she prefers it. Anyway, what have you brought with you?" Kael'thas asked. "I'm sorry? What?" Xandir asked. Kael'thas rose from his seat and walked over to Xandir. "I can see the shard in your bag. It contains a great power, much like you do. Mind showing it me?" Kael'thas asked, holding out his hand. Xandir pulled out the shard and handed it over to Kael'thas. Kael'thas lifted the shard in the air and examined the way the light reflected off of it. "Fascinating. This is almost like the Light in a physical form. You have something of great value here. What do you wish to do with it?" Kael'thas asks. "I tried to enchant my staff with it, but no matter what I did, it wouldn't fuse with my weapon." Xandir sighed. Kael'thas moved to the table and cleared off the books. "Place you staff here. I may be able to help your enchantment." Kael'thas said. Xandir placed his staff on the table and waited for Kael'thas to continue. With the shard in hand, Kael'thas began to utter a ritual in Thalassian. The shard rose from his hand and floated over to hover above the staff. The wolf, who is still lieing on the ground, followed the shard with her eyes. Once it stopped moving, Kael'thas said the last syllabol and moved his hands to create a crushing motion. The shard shattered into dust and enveloped the staff. The staff glowed brightly and the dust had now fused with the staff. Xandir was shocked. How did Kael'thas know of such a ritual? "My youth as a Dalaran student has paid off on more than one occasion." Kael'thas chuckled. Xandir moved his hand over the staff and picked it up. It glowed in reaction to it's master's touch. "Now, if there is nothing else, I'd like you to have this." Kael'thas said as he handed Xandir a folded piece of paper. Xandir took the paper and unfolded it. A few Thalassian words were scribbled on it. "Say these words and twirl your finger, when things get sexy, ok?" Kael'thas smiled at Xandir and showed him the way out. Outside the library, Lor'themar was leaning against the wall. Xandir walked over to him. "All done. The prince was really nice but I'm ready to go home and take a nap now." Xandir chuckled. Lor'themar smiled at him. "Well, after your nap; would you be willing to meet me in Silvermoon? I want to talk to you... in private." Lor'themar said with a suggestive grin. Xandir looked up at Lor'themar with hopeful eyes. "Really? Well, of course! Just let me work some things out at my garrison and I will be right over!"

 

    Arriving in Silvermoon City, Xandir wasted no time in heading to meet Lor'themar in his private chambers. He paused at the door, to reclaim his breath, and then quickly entered the room. Lor'themar was relaxing on an ornate Sin'dorie silk couch, reading a book. He looked up in delight, as he saw Xandir enter the room. Lor'themar's soft smile and the room's warm atmosphere, filled Xandir's stomach with butterflies. Xandir slowly walked up to Lor'themar. The way Lor'themar was seated, caused him to take up the entire couch and so, Lor'themar moved to let Xandir take a seat next to him. Lor'themar stood up and put his book way, before returning to sit next to Xandir. Xandir wasn't normally the type to feel nervous for any sort of reason, but this time, he had an over whelming feeling that his and Lor'themar's relationship was about to change, forever. There was a silent pause, as Lor'themar waited for the opportune time. Finally, just as the suspense was about to become too much for Xandir, Lor'themar turned to him. "Xandir, my love, I have something I wish to..." Lor'themar paused and took Xandir by the hand and kissed his finger tips. "...discuss, with you." Lor'themar said. Xandir found this act to be normal, considering Lor'themar's personality, but still rather suspicious. At this point, Xandir couldn't tell what Lor'themar was thinking. Lor'themar removed his eye patch, revealing the scarred eye. Xandir flinched at first glance, but soon saw the pain that came with it. Xandir frowned and placed his palm over the eye, before gently rubbing the scar with his thumb. Lor'themar closed his eyes, as Xandir continued to caress his face. There was a sense of relief and pleasure that came from Xandir's hand, and caused Lor'themar to lower his guard entirely, which was something he rarely did. Xandir moved his hand from Lor'themar's eye to his cheek. "Of course... You can discuss anything with me." Xandir said softly. Lor'themar glanced down before locking eye contact with Xandir. "Just as Lord Illidan made our Prince his right hand. I would be honored if you became my right hand. To rule Silvermoon by my side and become my partner officially." Lor'themar said. Xandir was shocked, surely Lor'themar wasn't saying what he thought he was saying, was he? "What?" Xandir asked. He had to make sure it wasn't his imagination. Lor'themar smiled as he pulled a small box from his bag. Xandir's eyes widened at the sight of it. Lor'themar slowly opened the box and presented the ring, which was inside, to Xandir. "Will you marry me?" Lor'themar asked. Xandir covered his face in excitement and embarrassment but soon moved his hands to show a wide smile and blushed cheeks. Xandir took a deep breath before giving his reply. "Yes, I accept." Xandir said. Lor'themar took the ring from the box and placed it on Xandir's finger. He then leaned in and gently kissed Xandir. "Then, that settles it. We are getting married." Lor'themar said with a smile. Xandir smiled, as well, and returned Lor'themar's kiss.


	4. A Dead King's Salvation

    Outside Silvermoon City, in the Dead Scar, Xandir stood, looking intently at the scourged ground. A hand touched his shoulder and Xandir quickly turned around with his staff drawn. Kael'thas and Lor'themar were standing behind him and Kael'thas let out a chuckle. "Did I surprise you?" Kael'thas asked. Xandir blushed as he put away his staff. "No, I was just... shut up." Xandir said. Kael patted Xandir on the shoulder and chuckled again. "So, tell me what you are thinking, Xandir. You said in your letter that you think you have found a way to reverse the Dead Scar, no? Oh, and thank you for informing me of this. I appreciate being involved in such things." Kael'thas said. "Of course I would inform you! You're our prince! You need to know if something can be done to help our home!" Xandir said. Kael'thas gave Xandir a soft smile. "Thank you. Now, show me what you can do." Kael'thas said. Xandir nodded and turned back to look at the Dead Scar. He lifted his hands up to the sun and began to summon a large amount of light magical energy. Light tendrils traveled down his fingers and ran down his arms. Soon, his eyes and body began to glow brightly. Finally, Xandir slammed his hands and the Light into ground. The tendrils and energy bursted from his hands and traveled through the ground, lighting up the Dead Scar as it touched it. The ground glowed and then transforms from scourged ground to rich grassy fields. Flowers began to sprout from the once darkened ground and pointed their petals to the sun. Xandir sighed in relief as he watch the ground become purified but he then began to feel his legs sway beneath him, and fell to his knees. Lor'themar ran over to his wounded lover, worried he may be severely hurt. Once he realized that Xandir was simply tired, Lor'themar kissed his forehead and held him gently. "You did it. You truly are a miracle to the Sin'dorie... and to me." Lor'themar whispered. Xandir rolled his eyes at Lor'themar's flirt and pushed him away. "We are done if you are going to make cheesy remarks like that." Xandir said. Lor'themar frowned in disappointment. "Oh my." Kael'thas said with a chuckle. "By the way, Xandir..." Xandir raised an eyebrow at Kael'thas. "What made you think you had the power to do this? Well, besides your gold-colored eyes, that is." Kael'thas asked. Xandir sighed and shifted to a more comfortable sitting position. "During my time on Dreanor, my comrades and I had encountered Ner'Zhul and discovered he was trying to summon an extremely powerful dark being in the Shadowmoon Burial Grounds. During the encounter, however, my comrades perished and I was left to defeat him on my own." Xandir explained. Lor'themar looked at Xandir with shock. "How did you escape?" Lor'themar asked. Xandir looked up at Lor'themar and smiled. "I didn't. I defeated Ner'Zhul with my power alone." Xandir said, his voice filled with pride. Kael'thas' eyes widened. "You killed Ner'Zhul? Alone? How?" Kael'thas asked. Xandir chuckled. "There was a lot of running around, shielding myself and healing as well. But in the end, he fell. I didn't think much of it at first, I was just happy to be alive. But now..." Xandir trailed off as he stood up, using Lor'themar for support. "I believe I may be able to reverse the Scourge. I might be able to purify all of Northrend." Xandir smiled brightly. Kael'thas placed a hand on Xandir's shoulder. "I believe it as well. Get some rest, Xandir. You have a great feat to accomplish later." Kael'thas said before creating a portal to Tempest Keep and stepping through. Xandir looked up at Lor'themar. "Would you be willing to accompany me to Northrend? I need someone to keep me warm at night." Xandir said. Lor'themar hugged Xandir tightly. "Of course, I'm coming."

 

  
    The freezing wind pierced Xandir's armor and caused him to shiver. Lor'themar pulled Xandir close to him and wrapped a fur jacket around him. "This should help. Try not to catch a cold." Lor'themar said. Xandir nodded and looked up at the twisted Icecrown sky. The dark clouds roared with thunder and lit up with the occasional lightning strike. He then looked over the Horde airship's railing, to the ground below. Scourge forces seemed to cover every inch of available ground. Xandir groaned at the idea of having to kill every single ghoul. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to do it alone. Kael'thas had asked Lord Illidan for his assistance in the dispatch of the Scourge forces. Xandir looked up at the tall half-demon. His presence alone made Xandir uneasy. Kael'thas walked over to Xandir. "Don't be afraid. He really isn't that bad. He can be really nice. Go talk to him. After all, he didn't have to come." Kael'thas quietly said. Xandir nodded and walked over to Illidan. "Um, Lord Illidan?" Xandir asked. Illidan looked down at Xandir for a moment and then looked back up. "Uh... Thank you for coming to help us. You didn't have to and I appreciate the help." Xandir said. Illidan said nothing for a time and Xandir worried if he said something wrong; he looked to Kael'thas for some guidance but he was occupied with other matters. "Of course. To see the Scourge wiped from this planet's surface will be a wondrous sight. If it can be done." Illidan said, looking down at Xandir once more and then focusing his gaze on Kael'thas. "Kael'thas has told me you have defeated Ner'Zhul alone..." Illidan sighed heavily. "I have no doubt you will be able to defeat Arthas and purify him. But beware, he is crafty and will play with your emotions. Shield you mind and your body from his attacks." Illidan warned. Xandir looked up at Illidan in bewilderment. "Thank you for the advice, Lord Illidan. I will do my best." Xandir bowed respectfully and then made his way back to Lor'themar's side. Kael'thas made his way back to Illidan's side and held his hand. "Thank you." Kael'thas whispered. "He will do just fine." Illidan said.

  
    Down in the hull of the airship, Xandir made his final preparations for his descent on the Citadel. The plan, as they had devised, was for the Argent Crusade's forces to attract the Scourge ground forces outside, while Illidan and his forces occupy Arthas's generals, inside the Citadel. Xandir, in the mean time, would fly up to the pinnacle of the Citadel and, hopefully, take Arthas by surprise. Lor'themar and Kael'thas would remain on the airship to offer air support. Xandir mounted the dragonhawk Lor'themar had provided him and was ready to set off. "Well... Here goes nothing." Xandir said. The dragonhawk shrieked as it took off towards the Citadel. Illidan and his forces began their assault on the Citadel, as well, and the Argent Crusade pushed the incoming undead out, keeping them from offering any assistance to their king. The dragonhawk quickly flew up the towering spire, towards the Lich King's throne. Suddenly, frost bolts whizzed past him and Xandir looked down to see an undead frost dragon in hot pursuit of him. The dragonhawk did its best to avoid the bolts but had its wing clipped by one. Xandir quickly casted Levitate on himself and jumped off the dragonhawk, who had over shot the top of the tower. He floated gently down to the platform and looked back up to see the frost dragon get shot down by arrows and fireballs. Xandir looked back down at the Lich King in front of him, his back towards him. "So, you think you can defeat me alone, puny elf?" Arthas asked. Arthas turned around and walked towards Xandir. He lifted Xandir's chin with a cold hand. "Hmm... What a pretty face, perhaps I will make you my queen when I reanimate your corpse." Arthas said, his voice twisted and corrupted. Xandir pulled away and hit Arthas with a bolt of light. Arthas grunted and was pushed back. It hit him much harder than Arthas had anticipated. Arthas grinned wickedly. "And you are powerful... Yes, you will be mine." Arthas said before swinging Frostmourne at Xandir. Xandir dodged the first strike and shielded himself. He followed up with several small but quick bolts of light that pushed Arthas further back with each hit. Xandir attempted to cast a binding spell but was interrupted when Arthas casted a strangulation spell. A dark shadow grabbed Xandir by the neck and lifted him off his feet. Xandir could feel the hand tightening its grip and tried his best to keep it from choking him. Arthas walked over to Xandir and gently brushed his cheek with a thumb. "Shhh... Let the dark consume you. Join me, in sweet death." Arthas whispered. "N-Never." Xandir said. Suddenly, light energy burst from Xandir, dissipating the shadow holding him and staggering Arthas. "Shame." Arthas said. Arthas swung Frostmourne again at Xandir, who blocked it with his staff. The staff glowed brightly, blinding Arthas and manifesting a light-filled sword. Xandir grabbed the sword with his free hand and attacked Arthas. Xandir didn't know how to wield a sword but his reckless and unpredictable attacks, left Arthas off guard. Finally, Arthas slammed Frostmourne into the ground, creating a shock wave that blasted Xandir across the platform, knocking the sword out of his hand. Xandir slid off the platform but grabbed the ledge, just in time. Holding on by mere fingers, Xandir tried to lift himself up but  was stopped by Arthas, who was crushing Xandir's fingers with his boot. "You could have been my most precious Death Knight... Oh well."  
"Wait!" Arthas looked down at Xandir and released the pressure on his fingers. "Arthas, what about Jaina?"  
"What about her?"  
"Don't you love her? Would she have wanted you to do this? Surely some part of you must know." Xandir said, trying desperately to reach the paladin side to Arthas. Arthas grinned wickedly as he reapplied pressure to Xandir's fingers. "I don't care." Arthas said. Xandir lost his grip and fell off the citadel. "Xandir!" Lor'themar watched in terror as his love plummeted towards the ground. "I've got him." Kael'thas said as he summoned Al'ar. Xandir's fall was broken by a very fast beast. He looked down to see that Al'ar had caught him and was flying back up the spire. Al'ar let out a shriek, as if to let Xandir know he had reached the top. Xandir jumped off and landed back on the platform. "What is this?" Arthas asked, surprised that Xandir was still alive. Xandir lifted his staff and casted the binding spelling. "It's time to end this, Arthas!" Xandir said. Golden chains appeared and restrained Arthas's limbs, lifting him up, and a giant beam of light appeared over Arthas. Ner'Zhul's spirit and magic was slowly ripped out of Arthas's armor and Frostmourne. As the last bit of Ner'Zhul was stripped from Frostmourne, the spirits once held inside were released. Ner'Zhul attempted to escape the beam but was destroyed by Xandir before he could escape. The light faded and the chains released Arthas, who just sat on the ground, not moving, staring at Frostmourne. Ner'Zhul's whispers were gone; he could no longer hear the will of the Scourge and, for what it was worth, he should have been happy and yet... Xandir walked up to him. "Frostmourne is without magic and souls. It is now just a sword." Xandir said. He stretched out his hand, towards Arthas. "Ner'Zhul is gone Arthas... You can go home now." Arthas looked away from Xandir's hand. "What home? Everything and everyone I loved, I forsook. Uther, father, Lordaeron..."  
"Jaina still lives."  
"She... probably hates me... I can't face her." Arthas said, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. Xandir sighed and took off Arthas' helmet. Arthas looked up at Xandir. His deep blue eyes full of tears. His hair slowly turning from white to its original blonde. "She will forgive you. She loves you, Arthas." Xandir said. "Let's go see her, ok?" Arthas nodded and followed Xandir out of the Citadel.

  
Downstairs, Illidan was siting on the lifeless skull of Sindragosa - or what was left of it, after his Warglaives of Azzinoth were done with it - smoking a pipe. Xandir stopped to see what Illidan had achieved. "Oh damn!" Xandir said, truly surprised by the amount of damage Illidan had caused. Illidan looked up to see Xandir followed by Arthas. Arthas flinched at the sight of Illidan and moved behind Xandir. Illidan chuckled softly at Arthas's cowardly action. "Scared I am going to strike you down, Arthas? That would be a waste. Ner'Zhul is gone. There is no reason to kill you anymore." Illidan said. Xandir shrugged. "I supposed this means the Citadel is cleared out then?" Xandir asked. Illidan nodded. Xandir took Arthas by the hand. "Let's go." Xandir said. Arthas nodded and followed Xandir out of the citadel. Illidan shook his head and finished his pipe before flying off towards the airship.

  
  
    Arthas quietly walked into Jaina's private chambers, in Dalaran. Jaina was standing on her balcony, looking over Dalaran. "Jaina?" Arthas asked. Jaina heard the familiar voice and spun around to see the Lich King- no, Arthas, behind her. His hair was golden blonde in color and his eyes were the same deep blue, she fell in love with. 'It can't be him, it must be his ghost.' Jaina thought to herself as she slumped down to her knees. "Please, just go. Stop haunting me. I'm sorry for my mistakes, please don't torture me with 'him'." Jaina said. Arthas walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Jaina, I'm not dead. Ner'Zhul is gone and the Scourge is no more. Please, Jaina, I'm sorry for everything I have done...." Arthas pleaded. "I know I don't deserve forgiveness... The things I have done, can't be forgiven, but... I hope I can make up for what I've done." Arthas kissed Jaina and hugged her tightly. Jaina looked up into Arthas's eyes. "Arthas?" Jaina said. Tears streamed down Jaina's face as she began to realize that this wasn't a dream or illusion. "I've missed you so much. I love you." Jaina cried, digging her face into Arthas' chest. Arthas pulls her chin up to kiss her deeply. "I love you too." Arthas said. Xandir peeked through the door with a smile and then walked away. Lor'themar was waiting downstairs. He looked up to see Xandir walking down towards him. He opened his arms and embraced Xandir. "I was worried sick when you fell off the platform." Lor'themar said. Xandir chuckled as he returned Lor'themar's embrace. "I heard. I love you."  
"Aww! You two are so adorable!" Kael'thas said. Lor'themar blushed deeply and released Xandir with haste. "My prince!" Lor'themar exclaimed. Xandir slapped Lor'themar. "Stop being so childish! He already knows, I mean for fucks sake, he was at our wedding!" Xandir scolded. Illidan chuckled at the quarrel. "I would have to agree with you Kael. They were meant for each other."  
    Later, on the way home, Lor'themar was checking Xandir over for any wounds he may have recieved. "What happened on the Citadel? Did Arthas hurt you badly?" Lor'themar asked. Xandir shifted his jacket to hide the strangulation bruises. "What are you hiding? Show me." Lor'themar said and moved to check Xandir's neck. "It's nothing. You don't have to worry." Xandir said and swatted Lor'themar's hand away. "Xandir, you will make me worry more if you don't show me." Lor'themar said. Xandir sighed in defeat and showed Lor'themar the bruises. "He... strangled you?"  
"It was a spell. He didn't use his hands. He used those for other... things." Lor'themar looked at Xandir, stunned and then filled with rage. "HE RAPED YOU?!" Lor'themar asked, filled with anger. Xandir looked back at Lor'themar. "WHAT? NO! He just rubbed my cheek that's all." Xandir explained. Lor'themar breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. Thank goodness." Lor'themar kissed Xandir's neck, tracing the bruises. "These will disappear soon enough. I love you, Xandir." Lor'themar reassured. Xandir returned Lor'themar's kiss with his own. "I love you too."


	5. The Message

    Xandir had accomplished much during the years he spent on Dreanor. He had decided it was high time that he take some time off to visit Lor'themar. He left his garrison in good hands, being Magister Krelas, and left for Silvermoon City. He decided not to tell Lor'themar of his arrival, even though it was probably better to. Xandir arrived in Silvermoon City, via the translocation orb from the Undercity. Lor'themar was busy talking with Grand Magister Rommath and hadn't noticed Xandir yet. Rommath, on the other hand, had and he glanced towards Xandir, who was signaling him not to tell Lor'themar. Rommath smiled and remained silent. Xandir crept quietly forward and was about to pounce, when Lor'themar whipped around, grabbing Xandir and kissing him. "You can't sneak up on a ranger." Rommath chuckled. Halduron Brightwing, the Ranger General, also let out a chuckle. "Alright, you two, let's take a break." Lor'themar said. Rommath and Halduron let the two love birds have some time to themselves and left the building. "So," Lor'themar started, taking a seat next to Xandir. "What's the occasion? Or did you just come to try and spook me?" Lor'themar asked and wrapped his arm around Xandir's waist. "I had some time before the next raid on Blackrock Foundry. I decided I wanted to spend that time with you." Xandir said as he slid his hand onto Lor'themar's thigh. Lor'themar smiled. "I'm glad I would be your first choice..." Lor'themar drew his face in closer to Xandir's ear. "Would you like to meet me in my room, later?" Lor'themar whispered. Xandir kissed Lor'themar in response. "Do you have to ask? I'll be waiting." Xandir said before standing up and going upstairs, to Lor'themar's quarters.

  
    That night, Xandir was sleeping in bed with Lor'themar. His nights alone at the garrison were far from peaceful, but tonight was different. His sleep was clouded by no ordinary nightmare. In the sleeping world, Xandir found himself in pitch-black darkness. He was unable to see anything, apart from himself. However, in the distance he could see what looked to be a tiny flame, possible an ember. Slowly, he moved towards it. As he came closer, it grew brighter. Closer, he came to the flame and suddenly he stopped. He was devastated at what he saw. First, he saw his followers from his garrison; still, unmoving, on the ground, in a pool of blood. He tred through the corpses, trying desperately not to throw up. The stench was unbearable, but he had to find out what happened. Then, he saw his comrades, the same ones who he raided with; dead. He was near to tears, these people, although sometimes not the best, were his friends. He took a deep breath and pressed forward. Finally, he came upon the bodies of his superiors, the Horde leadership and... no. In a pool of blood, straight in front of Xandir, was Lor'themar. His eyes were open and glazed over. Xandir attempted to run to his side but a giant, fiery figure rose from the darkness. Xandir could hardly believe his eyes. Before him, stood the corrupted Titan, Sargeras. Sargeras spoke to him. "I have watched you, puny mortal. You are a threat to me and my grand desire. Be prepared for what you see here, for I will come and I will crush you." Sargeras laughed and then disappeared from sight. Xandir awoke in a cold sweat; his heart was racing and his breath was shallow. Tears started running down his face and he wasn't able to stop them. Lor'themar woke from Xandir's sudden movement and tried his best to comfort his lover. "Xandir, what's wrong?" Lor'themar asked as he pulled Xandir into his chest and rubbed his back. "Lor-Lor'themar... Contact the prince, immediately. I need to speak with him as soon as possible..." Xandir said. Lor'themar wasted no time getting some clothes on. "I will inform Rommath. Stay here." Lor'themar said as he got on his shoes and left the room. Xandir ran into the bathroom to puke, the images and the smell were still fresh and too much for him. "Oh god... What am I going to do...?" Xandir said as he slumped down next to the toilet.

  
    The next morning, Xandir was sitting on the couch in Lor'themar's room. He was unable to get anymore sleep after the nightmare he had last night. Normally nightmares didn't phase him, but what he saw last night horrified him to his core. Lor'themar burst through the door, with Prince Kael'thas in tow. Kael'thas walked towards Xandir and kneeled down. Xandir looked up at Kael'thas and made a half smile. "My prince... you came." Xandir said, his voice hoarse. Kael'thas looked at Xandir's face and noticed the tear trails. "Of course I did. You've been..." Kael'thas started. Xandir wiped his eyes with his hand. "Crying, I'm sorry... I... I just..." Xandir put his hand over his mouth, trying not to gag. He didn't understand why, but he could smell the stench from the dream. Kael'thas sat next to Xandir and rubbed his back. "Calm down. Breathe and tell me what happened last night." Kael'thas said softly. Xandir explained the nightmare he had. Everyone in the room was stunned by what Xandir had witnessed, last night. Kael'thas was equally horrified and puzzled. "I may not be the person to tell you what to do, right now. A message from Sargeras... That is... I will contact Illidan and tell him what you have experienced. He is more knowledgeable on this matter. In the mean time, Lor'themar, contact the other Horde leaders, they must know of this. Xandir..." Kael'thas paused, he saw that Xandir was still recovering from last night. "Please, get some rest. You need it." With that, Kael'thas wasted no time in opening a portal to the Black Temple and stepping through it. Lor'themar drew closer to Xandir and did his best to comfort him. He looked to the door, which was still wide open. "Rommath, you heard everything, correct?" Lor'themar asked. Rommath appeared from behind the wall and nodded. "Will you send word to the rest of the Horde, in my stead? I have to tend to Xandir." Lor'themar said. Rommath said nothing and walked off to inform the other leaders of the Horde. Lor'themar hugged Xandir tightly. "Dalah'surfal, Anu belore dela'na." Lor'themar kept repeating the same words, over and over again, until Xandir stopped shaking. Xandir wrapped his arms around Lor'themar in response. Xandir felt that if he let Lor'themar go, he would never be able to hold him again. "Lor'themar, my love. Promise me, that you won't leave my side. I..." Xandir pleaded. Lor'themar stopped Xandir with a kiss, deep and full of passion. "I won't. Not now, not ever."

  
Lor'themar finally got Xandir to go to sleep and decided to go down and get some food. He was unsure what to do or even what to say to Xandir. Xandir had essentially witnessed his death. Lor'themar was unsure on how to take this all in. Lor'themar had a near-death experience, before, in Xandir's presence. It was when Jaina had attack Silvermoon City, eight years ago. But this... This was far worse. Sargeras... Lor'themar shook out of his thoughts; pondering on it wasn't going to solve anything. He bought some food and brought it back to his room. Xandir had woken from his short nap and was sitting up in bed, staring at the ceiling. Lor'themar took some food out of the bag and put it in front of Xandir's face. "Eat." Lor'themar said. Xandir shook his head. He really wasn't hungry; how could he be? With what he has witnessed? Lor'themar frowned. "Please?" Lor'themar asked. Xandir shook his head again. Lor'themar looked at Xandir, closer. He was on the verge of crying, again. His thoughts were troubling him. "Dalah'surfal." Lor'themar said softly. Xandir looked at Lor'themar. The Thalassian words caught his interest. 'My love.' That's what Lor'themar said to him. Xandir removed Lor'themar's eye patch and rubbed his thumb on the scar; just like he had done when Lor'themar proposed to him. Lor'themar attempted again to get Xandir to eat. This time, Xandir grabbed the food and began eating. When he was finished, Lor'themar gave him some water. As soon as Xandir had finished the water, he looked at Lor'themar, who was cleaning up the remaining mess. "Thank you." That's all Xandir said, before he went back to sleep. Lor'themar smiled as a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
  
  
Xandir and his comrades stood at attention, just outside of Orgrimmar. The Horde leaders and the Illidari leaders had gathered as well. They stood waiting for the Alliance heroes and leaders to join them. Soon, there were sounds of tanks and glaive throwers approaching. "Seems the Alliance is here, mon." Vol'jin said calmly. Varian Wrynn approached Vol'jin with the rest of the Alliance leaders behind him. "So, what was so urgent that you had us come here? Not just us, but all our heroes and our siege vehicles."   
"I can explain that." Illidan stepped up to Varian. "Illidan Stormrage, why are the Illidari here as well? Don't you have a crumbling planet to rule?" Illidan ignored his insult. "This is a threat that involves us all. Sargeras is coming." Whispers of shock and horror could be heard amongst the members of the Alliance. "What proof do you have of this?" Varian asked. Illidan signaled Xandir to step forward. Xandir walked up to him and breathed deeply. "Sargeras told me, himself, in a dream. He killed everyone just to get to me... We have to kill him before that happens." Xandir said. Varian sighed deeply. "God damn it. Well... alright. I suppose we should work together or fall. Fuck." Varian said. The idea that Sargeras was coming to kill them all was frightening. Everyone was horrified of even looking upon him, let alone facing him in battle. The faction leaders went into Orgrimmar to prepare, all except Lor'themar, who gave Xandir a quick kiss before joining the other leaders.

  
Xandir sat outside Orgrimmar, looking up at the stars. It had been hours since the faction leaders started to organize their strategies and resources. Suddenly, he heard someone walk up behind him and turned back to look. "Guys..." Xandir said. His friends: Alliciah, Mallenus, Sapharen and Kiara had come to see how he was doing. "Are you ok, Xandir? I know this must be hard on you." Alliciah said as she sat next to him and hugged him. Xandir nodded but he really wasn't sure if he was or not. "You won't be alone. Even if we have to die, we will fight with you." Mallenus said. Xandir's eyes widened. "All of you think this?" Xandir asked. Everyone nodded. Sapharen turned into her bear form and walked in front of Xandir. "We won't let you do this alone. We will be by your side." Sapharen said. Xandir hugged the bear tightly. "After all, this is our home and you're our friend. We can't let someone destroy either of you." Kiara said as she turned into her cat form and rubbed against Xandir's back, purring. "Thank you. We will be the heroes, together." Xandir said and closed his eyes; with his friends there to fight with him and believe in him, maybe he could get through this. Just then, an image of Sargeras flashed in front of his eyes and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Sargeras is getting closer." Xandir flinched in pain. "We have to tell them."

  
    Alliciah busted through the door, of the war room in Orgrimmar, with Xandir using her for support. Lor'themar rushed to his side and helped him stand. "Xandir, what happened? Are you hurt?" Lor'themar asked, his voice filled with worry as he watched Xandir deal with a large amount of pain. "Sargeras is almost here. He will be here soon..." Xandir said before slumping to his knees in pain. Lor'themar held him tightly. "How long until he gets here?" Varian asked. Xandir didn't reply, he was in so much pain, it was hard for him to utter words. "How long! Tell me!" Varian shouted as he moved to hit Xandir but Kael'thas got between them. "You will not harm a member of my royal council. Stay your distance, King of Stormwind..." Kael'thas said, glaring at him and forcing Varian to back down. Kael'thas turned to Xandir and kneeled down. "How long do you think we have, Xandir? Take your time." Kael'thas said softly. Xandir looked up at his prince and took a deep breath. "A few days maybe. A couple weeks if we are lucky." Xandir said. The room went silent. No one was even remotely prepared. "Continue the preparation without me, I have to tend to Xandir." Lor'themar said. "You aren't going anywhere Lor'themar." Jaina said coldly. Lor'themar glared at her. "If this was someone you cared about, you would do the same." Lor'themar said. Jaina was about to argue with him when Arthas grabbed her hand. "He is right, Jaina. Let him go." Arthas said. Jaina sighed in defeat and turned away. Lor'themar picked Xandir up and carried him out of the war room.

  
    Lor'themar set Xandir down in a local tavern bed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Did the pain go away?" Lor'themar asked. Xandir nodded weakly. Sweat was running down his face. "I tried to heal myself but it wouldn't stop... Sorry for making you worry." Xandir said. Lor'themar wiped Xandir's forehead with a wet towel. "I have to go back now. I promise I will come back as soon as I can." Lor'themar whispered. Xandir felt a tear drop onto his face and looked up at Lor'themar. "I will not let you die. Even if I have to sacrifice myself for you, I will not let you die. I can't live without you, Xandir. So please, if it comes to it... Let me die for you." Lor'themar said before kissing Xandir deeply, taking his breath away. Lor'themar finally let Xandir breathe and wiped his tears away. "When this is all over, I will love you until neither of us can get up in the morning. Ok?" Lor'themar asked. "Ok. I love you Lor'themar."

  
  
    Xandir awakened the next morning to find himself in Lor'themar's arms. He could hear Lor'themar's heart beat and kissed him to wake him. Lor'themar returned the kiss as he started to wake up. "Morning already?" Lor'themar asked, still half asleep. Xandir kissed him again. "Yes, it is. Can we stay like this for a little while longer? It might be the last chance we get." Xandir said. Lor'themar nodded as he held Xandir tighter. However, their time together was interrupted by Sylvanas who fired an arrow that just barely missed Lor'themar's head. "Get your lazy asses up! We have trouble at the front gates! Get a move on!" Sylvanas shouted. Lor'themar and Xandir rushed to get ready and head to the front gates of Orgrimmar.

  
Outside, everyone was gathered, ready for battle. Xandir pushed through the crowd, to see what is going on but Illidan stopped him. "Stay behind us." Illidan whispered. Xandir could see what looked to be a naga. She almost looked like Vashj but he could see Vashj standing next to Illidan, so who was- "Azshara..." Vashj hissed. Xandir's eyes widened. "Oh my dear Vashj! You look lovely! How I have missed you. Won't you come back to your queen?" Azshara said, almost as though she was singing. Vashj hissed in disgust and anger. "How dare you! You tore the world apart! And you turned us into these things!" Vashj shouted. Azshara smiled. "What a pity. I came here to prepare you all for my god's return and this is how you treat me?" Azshara giggled and everyone stiffened. "Won't you welcome my lord, Sargeras!" Azshara shouted and had her priests open a giant portal. The giant, fiery titan walked through. "You have done well, Queen Azshara." Sargeras said. Azshara bowed. "Why thank you my lord-"  
"Too bad you aren't needed anymore."  
"What?" With that, Sargeras had set Azshara and her naga on fire, burning them alive. Their screams pierced Xandir but he stood fast. "Now for you, puny mortal." Sargeras looked at Xandir. "You die." Sargeras said and tried to attack him but Xandir created a great bubble, shielding him and his allies. Everyone started attacking Sargeras. Their attacks did not seem to have an affect on him, as he just brushed them off. "Pests." Sargeras said as he retaliated. Xandir charged a great light spell to attack Sargeras with. "Guys! Distract him! Give me all the time you can!"  
"On it!" Sapharen said as she taunted Sargeras to attack her. His attacks were strong but with everyone healing her, she was able to endure them. The light Xandir was gathering, began to grow heavy and it was hard for him to remain standing. But he must, he has to make this attack as strong as possible, otherwise it won't do anything. Suddenly, Xandir felt someone hold him up. "Don't give up. You can do this!" Lor'themar said, using his weight to keep Xandir standing. Finally, with all the power and light he could absorb, Xandir fired the spell at Sargeras. It hit him and created a gaping wound, just behind his heart. "There! Everyone attack him now! Pierce his heart!" Sylvanas yelled as she started firing arrows into the wound. With everyone attacking him, Sargeras fell to his knees and with one last well placed arrow from Lor'themar, Sargeras perished. Everyone was ecstatic by their victory. The corrupted titan was dead, but it wasn't over just yet. With the last of his power, Sargeras had casted a spell that fired towards Xandir. Lor'themar tried to take the hit but Xandir pushed him out of the way. The already weakened Xandir was no match and fell. The light left his body, changing his eyes from gold to green and he laid on the ground, still. Lor'themar rushed to his side and checked his pulse. When he felt none, he tried his hardest to wake him. "Xandir! Xandir! Please wake up! Please! Don't leave me! Don't leave me, please! Please..." Lor'themar pleaded. Lor'themar sobbed as he tried, to no avail, to wake Xandir. Kael'thas put his hand on Lor'themar's shoulder. "Lor'themar, stop. He's gone." Kael'thas said softly. Lor'themar held Xandir's head and cried. "No, no, no... Xandir, I love you, please..." Lor'themar cried. "Give him a moment to grieve. If I lost you, I would do the same." Illidan whispered to Kael'thas. Kael'thas nodded and backed away to give Lor'themar some space.

  
    Hours later, Lor'themar had returned to Silvermoon to prepare the funeral. Kael'thas opened a portal and stepped through it. "Lor'themar..." Kael'thas started. Lor'themar turned to him. "I'm so sorry for what happened. I know you loved Xandir more than anything and so I got you this." Kael'thas said and handed Lor'themar Xandir's wedding band. "He would have wanted you to have this. Something to remember him by." Lor'themar took the ring, which was fashioned into a necklace, and put it on. "Thank you my prince. I think I need some time alone now..."  
"Of course. I will take over the preparations."

\------------  
  
    As the years went by, Lor'themar found he wasn't getting any older. He and Kael'thas found that when Xandir purified the Dead Scar, he also gave the Sunwell a new power. The power of immortality. Kael'thas was happy that he and Illidan would live forever, but Lor'themar took this as a sign from Xandir to keep living. To keep doing what he can for the Sindorie. Lor'themar would keep leading the Blood Elves as their Regent Lord and he would do it with pride, but he would never remarry nor find a new love. He had his love and for the few years they were together, he was happy. He would always have those memories and the ring of his lost love. Every night he dreamt he was with Xandir and he was in his arms. He would have these dreams for ages to come.


	6. A Holy Resurrection

    Lor'themar opened his eyes. In front of him was Xandir, hugging him tightly. He gently patted Xandir's head. "Are you sad today?" Xandir asked. "Not really. Why do you ask?" Lor'themar replied, looking off in the distance. They were standing in the middle of a clearing in, what looked like, Eversong Woods. "You've been so quiet." Xandir kissed Lor'themar on his cheek. "Do you miss me?" Xandir asked. A tear rolled down Lor'themar's cheek. "Everyday. I wish you were here. I wish..." Lor'themar hugged Xandir back. "I wish I could bring you back. But... I can't." Lor'themar said. Xandir tilted his head. "What makes you say that?" Xandir asked. Lor'themar looked down at Xandir, who had a smile on his face. "Xandir?" Lor'themar opened his eyes. He was in bed. "Another dream. Why was he smiling?" Lor'themar shook his head and got up to get dressed.  
  
    In Tempest Keep, Kael'thas sat quietly, reading a book. Suddenly, the door opened and he looked up. A blood red wolf walked through the door and sat beside Kael'thas. "Did you get the blood?" The wolf asked. Kael'thas took a small glass vial out of his pocket and handed it to the wolf. "What took you so long? It's been 200 years." Kael'thas said. The wolf took the vial and put it in a bag. "Sorry, sometimes my portal isn't very accurate. Don't worry though, we can still bring him back." The wolf reassured. Kael'thas looked down at the wolf. "Are you sure?" Kael'thas asked. The wolf nodded. "Blood magic ages very well." With that, the wolf left the room and Kael'thas went back to his book.

\--------------------  
  
    In a dark room with no lights a girl was sketching a ritual circle on the ground, with chalk. She finished the circle and placed a mannequin in the middle of it. She lit 6 candles and placed them around the circle, evenly spread apart. She took the vial of Xandir's blood, that she recieved from Kael'thas, out of her bag and poured it onto the mannequin. The blood slowly turned the mannequin from a wooden shell, to flesh. The circle turned from white to red and the runes lifted off the ground and floated over head. The girl started shaping the flesh to look like a blood elf. She casted a spell to add some hair and finally it was starting to look like someone. The runes shook violently and moved to create a ring. "Seems he has been captured." The girl said and grabbed the rune ring. She moved it down towards the body and soon the soul, that was captured by the runes, began to show. She quickly shoved the rune ring into the empty soul vessel, the body. Suddenly, an explosion of smoke enveloped the room and traveled up the stairs. "Shit. Seems I have to go. Time to wake up." The girl said before summoning a portal and running through it.

  
    Upstairs, the smoke crept under the hidden door in the Silvermoon Palace. Lor'themar looked at the door in shock. "Is it a fire? Rommath! Halduron! Come with me!" Lor'themar opened the door and rushed down the stairs with Rommath and Halduron in tow. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the smoke had cleared to reveal a naked body. Lor'themar flinched at the sight. "What is this?"  
"Looks like a sacrfice or some blood magic ritual. I would be careful, Regent Lord. Who knows if it's still active." Rommath said. "If it is?" Lor'themar asked. "If it is, then that body could turn into a demon or worse." Rommath explained. Lor'themar nodded at Rommath, now fully aware of the possible danger. Slowly, Lor'themar walked up to inspect the scene and noticed that the body looked an awful lot like Xandir. Lor'themar gasped. "Is this some kind of torture?" Lor'themar asked as he fell to his knees. "Did someone do this to torture me?" Lor'themar ran a finger along Xandir's cheek and Xandir opened his eyes. At first, they are green but they soon turned to gold. His chest started to move as his heart started beating. Xandir gasped for air and started breathing. Lor'themar's eyes widened. He didn't quite understand what was happening but he didn't dare stop it from happening, either. Finally, Xandir moved his eyes to lock eye contact with Lor'themar. He could feel strength, coming to him and his new limbs. Xandir moved his hand to remove Lor'themar's eye patch, like he always did, but Lor'themar grabbed his hand. "L..." Xandir tried to speak, but somehow, he forgot how to. He tried again but only mere peeps came out. Until finally... "Lor'themar?" Xandir said. Lor'themar started to shed tears. He thought that this was just some sort of dark reanimation. Not the real Xandir, but that was his voice; no reanimation could replicate that. Lor'themar wrapped his arms around Xandir, holding him tightly. "Xandir... You're alive. Oh god... I don't know how, but you're alive." Xandir, himself, didn't understand. He died? Then, he remembered his death and how he saw Lor'themar crying and holding his body. He had been watching over him, through the centuries. "I'm sorry..." Xandir didn't know why he was apologizing, but it was all he could say. "It's ok, Xandir. I'm here. I won't let you go." Lor'themar said. Rommath walked up to Lor'themar and banged his staff on the metal floor. "I'm sorry to interrupt Regent Lord, but are you sure this is the real Xandir? Couldn't it just be a demon in disguise?" Rommath asked. Lor'themar hadn't thought of that. He was just so caught up in his emotions that he threw caution out the window. Lor'themar released Xandir and stepped back. "You're right, Grand Magister. I hadn't thought of that. How can we tell?" Lor'themar asked. Rommath sighed. "We don't. We have to attack it to see if it recoils and reveals it's true self." Rommath said. Lor'themar looked at Xandir, whose face was filled with fear. Xandir had just been resurrected and was too weak to be able to defend himself; he was barely able to lift his hand. Xandir tried to reach out to touch Lor'themar but Lor'themar had backed away farther than he could reach. Lor'themar sighed but looked to Rommath and nodded. Rommath charged a fire spell and just as he was about to fire it, a red wolf jumped in front of Xandir. "Stop this madness!" The wolf barked. Rommath canceled his spell in surprise. Lor'themar drew his sword. "What is the meaning of this?! Who are you?" Lor'themar asked. The wolf snarled and lunged at Lor'themar, disarming him. She did the same to Halduron and Rommath, who also drew their weapons on her. The wolf ran back to defend Xandir. "You are a fool, Lor'themar." The wolf growled. "What did you say?" Lor'themar scoffed. How dare she say such a thing to the Regent Lord of the Sin'dorei? "Do you truly believe that the man who lays bare and defenseless, in front of you, is anything but the one you love the most?" Lor'themar's eyes widened. He had doubts of Rommath's theory, yes, but Rommath was a Grand Magister, he should believe him. Rommath was the most experienced out of the three in all things magic. "Look into his eyes, could any demon shine as brightly, as his eyes do?" The wolf circled around Xandir, allowing Lor'themar to see him but still protecting him. Lor'themar covered his mouth with one hand. No, there was no way a demon could do that, and he knew that, but he remained rigid. There was no way someone could resurrect Xandir. "But..." Lor'themar started. The wolf looked up at Lor'themar. "Everyone said Xandir couldn't be resurrected. His soul was too powerful." Lor'themar said. The wolf relaxed and laid beside Xandir. "Too powerful to return to a weakened body, yes. But this body..." The wolf brushed her tail against Xandir's skin. "Was an empty vessel. It never had a soul to begin with. Xandir's soul was able to give it the necessary strength to live." The wolf explained. Lor'themar gulped. What he was hearing, sounded like another dream. "Then, how does he look like how he used to? How can his voice be the same?! How?! Tell me!" Lor'themar shouted; he couldn't hold back his emotions any longer. This was all too much to take in. The wolf sighed heavily then nudged Xandir's face with her nose. Xandir's eyes were fixed on Lor'themar. He knew Lor'themar was hurting, if only he could reach him... "This body was a mannequin before. I used some of Xandir's blood from his old body."  
"What?"  
"Kael'thas. You know him, he's your prince. He is the one who gave you Xandir's wedding band. He gathered some blood from Xandir when he got the ring. I told him to get both so that, not only would the ritual be easier, but so would the process afterwards." Lor'themar clenched Xandir's ring. His prince was involved with this. Why wasn't he told? "I enchanted the ring with Xandir's past memories. Thus, when you touched him, the memories were able to flow through you to him. You were the first thing he remembered, so he called out to you." The wolf explained. "Lor..." Xandir shifted slightly, trying to get up but he fell back down. "Even though your soul is powerful, you need a little help." The wolf stood up and revealed yellow wings. When she wrapped Xandir in her wings, they started to glow. Xandir felt himself gaining more energy and strength. Finally he felt like he could do something. The wolf retracted her wings and Xandir took the opportunity to stand up. He ran to Lor'themar and hugged him tightly. "It's really me Lor'themar. You must believe me! I love you!" Xandir pleaded. Lor'themar wasted no time in returning his embrace. "I do now. Xandir, I've missed you so much. Why did you leave me?" Lor'themar asked. Xandir pushed his face into Lor'themar's chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Xandir said. Rommath and Halduron sighed. They were wrong about the situation and retreated to give Lor'themar some time with his lover. The wolf sat there for a moment, a smile crossed her face and then she opened a portal and left the room.  
  
  
  
    "Xandir? Are you alright in there?" Lor'themar called out to Xandir from outside the bathroom. "Geez, Lor'themar. I'm just trying on clothes. Don't panic." Lor'themar sighed. He worried constantly over Xandir ever since his resurrection. Often days, he would try to feed him like a baby because he was worried he would choke on his food. It was foolish of him to think so but he was scared of losing Xandir again. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Lor'themar stepped back. Xandir walked out in his new rune cloth robes, that Lor'themar had purchased for him. "How do I look? Of course I think I look sexy but what do you think?" Xandir asked as he leaned against the door frame, looking suggestively at Lor'themar. "You look amazing, Xandir." Lor'themar said, walking over to Xandir to give him a light hug and a gentle kiss. "Oh, you are just too sweet. I love you." Xandir said, returning Lor'themar's kiss. Lor'themar released Xandir from his grasp. "Now, pick out your favorites so I can return the rest. I have a lot of important business to attend to, today, but tomorrow I can spare for some time with you, my love." Lor'themar said. "Alright. I can't wait." Xandir said, returning his love an almost suggestive smile, before gathering the unwanted clothing.

  
    The next day, Lor'themar took the day off to have a date with Xandir. They decided to visit Tempest Keep, which had tripled in size. They stopped by a local cafe to have a cup of tea. "So, tell me, what happened on Dreanor?" Xandir asked. "From what I experienced, it was a giant cluster-fuck. Your comrades managed to kill all the warlords, with the exception of Durotan and Gromm, and then they had to deal with that Dreanor's Burning Legion. The rest of the Horde leaders were called out to help. It was... exhausting." Lor'themar said. Xandir sighed. "Damn. I missed so much. What happened to my followers that were in my garrison?" Xandir asked. Lor'themar took a sip of tea. "Well, they were reassigned while still on Dreanor, but it has been a long time since then. The only one I know of is Magister Krelas, who has been given the title of Grand Magister and is currently working here, in Tempest Keep. The prince thought it would be best to have a Grand Magister in Silvermoon and another here, despite the prince being extremely knowledgeable in the arcane arts already."  
"Magister Krelas is here!? Can we go see him!?" Xandir stood up in his seat. Lor'themar leaned back in surprise. "Well, I suppose if you want to-"  
"Let's go!" Xandir grabbed Lor'themar by the wrist and ran out the shop. Lor'themar threw a bag of gold to the waitress as he was pulled out the door. Xandir ran blindly down the street until being stopped by Lor'themar. "Xandir, wait! You don't even know where you are going. Follow me." Lor'themar said. Xandir obliged and followed his lead. Lor'themar led Xandir to a tall tower, much like the one Kael'thas resided in but shorter. "He is in here. Now why are you so excited to see him?" Lor'themar asked but found that Xandir had already went inside. "What on Azeroth?" Lor'themar sighed and followed after him. What he found inside was Xandir and Krelas hugging. "We should stop now, Lor'themar is the jealous type." Xandir said as he looked back to Lor'themar and stuck his tongue out. "Before you freak out again, Lor'themar, it was just a friendly hug. I'm not having a secret affair with Krelas in anyway." Krelas chuckled at the thought but Lor'themar glared at him as if to say: 'Don't even think about it'. Krelas released Xandir and backed away. Xandir turned to Lor'themar and slapped him. "Stop being so inconsiderate. Krelas is one of my good friends, he would never do something to hurt me. Further more, I would never betray you. Don't you have a shred of trust in me?" Xandir turned around and grabbed Krelas by the hand and walked away. Lor'themar simply walked away.

  
    "My prince? May I talk to you?" Lor'themar asked as he stood outside the library door. Kael'thas opened the door and signaled Lor'themar to come in. "What do you wish to discuss, Lor'themar? I have some time." Kael'thas said before he noticed the hand mark on Lor'themar's cheek. "Ah. You had a fight with Xandir, I take it?" Kael'thas asked. Lor'themar sighed. "Xandir said I was inconsiderate. He questioned if I trusted him. All because I didn't approve of him hugging another person." Lor'themar explained. Kael'thas sighed. He had to admit that Lor'themar had made a bad call but he, himself, had done the same once or twice before. "Who was this person?"  
"Grand Magister Krelas."  
"Oh, Xandir's old second in command? Well I can see why he would have a stronger relationship with him. I mean I have to admit he is quite a looker."  
"Wait, what?!" Lor'themar panicked for a moment. His prince just admitted his worst fear. "Could Xandir love him more than me?!"  
"What? No, no! That's not what I meant. Most likely, he is just good friends with him. Perhaps there was a time before he was with you, that he may have sought Krelas. But as I have come to find out, Krelas is strictly straight. Disappointing, really." Kael'thas explained. Lor'themar relaxed a little but stiffened as Kael'thas pointed at him. "But, it was wrong for you to assume the worst. You should apologize immediately. I shouldn't have to tell you this, Lor'themar." Kael'thas said, scolding the Regent Lord. "I see, thank you, my prince. I will go immediately to speak with him. I shall take my leave." Lor'themar bowed and left the library. Kael'thas sighed and returned to his book.

  
Lor'themar made his way back to the Mage Tower and found Xandir outside, leaning against the wall, next to the door. Xandir noticed Lor'themar's presence and sighed, before walking towards him. "Lor'themar? I'm really sorry for hitting you. I went to far and I-" Lor'themar hushed Xandir, with a finger, and then knelt down on one knee. Xandir looked down at Lor'themar, slightly confused. "No, Xandir. I was wrong. You had every right to do that. I didn't trust Krelas, and I especially didn't trust you. I'm sorry for being inconsiderate. Your love for me is more obvious than the light from the Sunwell. I should have bit my tongue and swallowed my pride. I understand, however, if you will not accept my apology." Lor'themar said. Xandir smiled and pulled Lor'themar to his feet. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. I love you more than anything. And just so you won't forget, I'll remind you as much as I need to. I won't forsake or betray your love." Xandir said. Lor'themar kissed Xandir deeply, before whispering into his ear. "I love you too."


	7. Dark Times Call for the Time-Lost

    Xandir sat on the window sill, looking out into the distance. Since his return, there hasn't been much to do. The world was saved and there was no need for heroes anymore. Lor'themar had left for Tempest Keep on business, so there 'really' wasn't anything to do. Xandir sighed, wondering what he could do. He eventually decided to go downstairs and walk around town. Since Silvermoon had been rebuilt, there were many new shops, restaurants, and many more people. Xandir was making his way down Sunfury Road, when, through the crowds of people, Xandir thought he saw a familiar face. Xandir followed the person from a distance until he had reached Murder Row. Then, he realized who it was. "Xandy!" Xandir shouted. Xandy turned around and ran towards Xandir. "Big brother! Oh man! It's been forever." Xandir hugged his little brother excitedly. "Where have you been all this time?" Xandir asked. "I've been training with the Shado Pan. I thought maybe the whole controlling of my emotions would help. But I mean, I've been there for 10 years but I'm back now." Xandir looked at his brother, confused. "10 years? But you've been there since before I went off to Dreanor, right?" Xandy took a step back. "Yeah... and? It's only been 10 years since I last saw you, Xandir. What are you on?" Xandir was shocked. He always knew his brother to be a bit of a jokester but this... this wasn't a joke. He seriously thought it had only been 10 years. Xandir took Xandy by the wrist. "Come with me. Now." Xandir dragged his brother back to his room in the palace. Xandir made his brother sit on the couch and then pulled a chair and sat in front of him. "Xandy..." Xandy looked at his brother, slightly shocked and confused. "You do realize... It's been 200 years since I died right?" Xandy's eyes widened. He then began to laugh hysterically. "Oh shit... Heh." Xandy wiped a tear from his eye. "That's a good one, Xandir. I thought you said you died. Not only that, but it has been 200 years? Wow, you must be smoking something amazing, right?" Xandy looked at Xandir with hopeful eyes but Xandir just sighed and looked away. Xandy's smile turned to a frown and he grabbed Xandir by the shoulders. "Are you serious? Then how are you here? What happened? Xandir?" Xandir looked back up at his brother and explained to him all that had happened. All the blood magic and the killing of Sargeras, everything. Xandy sat on the couch, looking at the floor, speechless. "How... How did all of this happen...?" Xandy cupped his face with his hands. Xandir placed a hand on Xandy's shoulder. "I don't know what happened in Pandaria, but we will figure it out, ok?" Xandir said, trying to comfort his brother. They sat for a long moment in silence before the door to Xandir's room opened. Lor'themar walked through the door but stopped in his tracks when he saw Xandy. "Oh, I didn't realize you had a visitor. Am I interrupting something?" Xandir was about to say something but Xandy spoke first. "No, Regent Lord. You aren't." Xandy stood up and bowed to Xandir. "Thanks for talking with me; sorry for the intrusion. I'll see you around. Excuse me, Regent Lord." Lor'themar moved out of the door way and Xandy left the room. Lor'themar looked questioningly at Xandir. "Who was that?" Xandir sighed. "He's my little brother, Xandy." Xandir stood up and closed the door. "Lor'themar, something is wrong with Pandaria. I don't know what it is but-"  
"I was just about to say the same." Lor'themar interrupted. "The Bronze Dragonflight was hoping we- ehem, you, could figure out a way to stop the time flux, in Pandaria, from spreading. They had to ask Prince Kael'thas for permission to use your assistance, however. That's why I was called to Tempest Keep; to give my permission as well." Xandir looked up at Lor'themar, surprised. "What? Time flux?"  
"Do you remember the Timeless Isle?"  
"Yes?"  
"It apparently wasn't as timeless as they had thought at first. It came out of a time flux, a point in time that can't be remembered, recorded or even happen. Well, now the time flux is slowing down time; or speeding it up... I don't quite understand it all. But are you up for the task? I could come with you if you like."  
"Thank you, love but I feel like I need to bring Xandy with me. After all, this affected him the most."  
"I understand, but at least let me pay for the transportation. Ever since the death of that traitor, Garrosh, we haven't sent any ships to Pandaria. It's the least I can do for you." Lor'themar pulled Xandir in for a hug and kissed him on the forehead. "Be safe, please. I don't want you coming home in a coffin."  
"I will be fine, my little brother won't let me die. I can guarantee you that."  
"You know I will still worry."  
"Don't. I don't want to come home to see you have died from a panic attack." Lor'themar laughed loudly. "Alright, love. You've made your point. Do your best." Xandir nodded and left the room to get Xandy. Lor'themar stayed in the room for a moment and looked down at his wedding band. "You better not do anything reckless..." He gritted his teeth and then left the room.

  
  
    Xandir and Xandy exited the new Sin'dorie flag ship, which had docked at the Shado Pan Monastery. The Shado Pan master, Taran Zhu, walked up to greet Xandy first. "I am pleased that you have returned to us, young Xan-Hawk." Xandir looked at Xandy confused "Xan-Hawk?" Xandir whispered. Xandy bowed. "That's what they call me. They thought my name was too childish, so they gave me a new one. Just go along with it." Xandy whispered back. Xandir nodded and bowed to Taran Zhu as well. "Ah, young Xandir. I haven't seen you since that time...." Taran made a nasty glare at Xandir that sent shivers up his spine. Xandy stepped between Xandir and Taran Zhu. "Now, now, master. No time to dwell on past mistakes." Xandy stepped aside to show Xandir, once more. "Xandir is my older brother. He was asked by the Bronze Dragonflight to investigate a matter and he asked me to accompany him. So if we could get your blessing that would be great-"  
"No." Taran Zhu interrupted. "What?" Xandy frowned slightly. "If it was just you, Xan-Hawk, I would allow you to go where you pleased here. But when you bring someone like 'him' with you, you bring the threat of jeopardizing our age of peace. The Sha still exist in Pandaria and we can not afford to lose what we have just started to gain." Taran said as he pulls out his pole arm. "Then..." Xandy smirked. "Why not let Xandir stay here until I gather the information I need?"  
"What?! Xandy, you can't be serious!" Xandir yelled. Xandy turned back to his brother. "I will be fine, big brother. I will work quickly and find out what I need to. If I find out what is causing this time flux, I'll do what I need to." Xandir grabbed his brother by the shoulders. "You can't! What if something happens? What if you get hurt and can't patch yourself up?" A black tendril started to creep up Xandir's leg but Xandy pulled him away and striked it away with an arrow. "Big brother." Xandy's tone darkened. "The Sha are still a threat. You remember what happens if you let your emotions show..." Xandy lightly hugged his older brother. "I will be fine. As long as your prayers reach me, I know I will be protected." Xandir admitted defeat and let Xandy leave the monastery. Taran Zhu led Xandir to an unoccupied room, where he could stay, until Xandy returned. Xandir waited until Taran Zhu left the room to set up a make-shift alter. "I haven't done this in a long time." Xandir said to himself. He reached into his bag and pulled out his old idol. He positioned it in the center or the alter and sat down on his knees. Looking down at the idol, he cupped his hands together and interlocked his fingers. He closed his eyes and started to repeat the same words he had learned, the first day of his priest training. "By the Light. Guide and protect this soul which I treasure most. Keep thy safe and soften thy falls. I speak in the name of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and pray with the power of the Sunwell. Protect him, for his journey will be long and hard." Xandir opens his eyes. "Please be safe, little brother."

  
    Xandy checked over his gear one last time. "Arrows, check. Extra bow strings, check. Potions, check. Food, check. Hmm... what else? Ah, poison, check. Explosives, check. All set! Alright, Taran Zhu, I'm heading out." Taran Zhu had met Xandy at the front gates of the Monastery, after he had shown Xandir his room. "Remember your training, Xan-Hawk." Taran Zhu bowed. Xandy bowed as well. "I will." Xandy picks up his gear and sets out into Kunlai Summit.

  
    Xandy stopped at the Temple of the White Tiger to take the flight path to the Timeless Isle. If the time flux was spreading from there, his best bet would be to start his search there. Xandy landed on the Timeless Isle and began walking to the center arena, a place where the four celestials had commissioned heroes to fight them. On the path through the bamboo forest, however, he noticed something... odd. He stopped for a moment and looked around. "Where are all the giant snakes and cranes?" Xandy walked around a bit. He found crane and snakes nests but no actually animals. He wasn't expecting to see any pandaren or the celestials; they had already left the isle, but there would always be animals here. He decided to check the village. When he was here last, the spirits of the pandaren, that were on the isle when it disappeared, were still haunting the grounds and houses. The village was silent, however, no spirits remained. Xandy was still not convinced, however and went to see if all the frogs were gone. "There is no way ALL of the frogs could be gone, there was an infestation-" Xandy was shocked. Every single frog was gone. He stood there, dumbfounded and confused until he heard what sounded like chanting. Xandy ducked away into some bushes and got his bow out. The chanting was quiet, it wasn't near him. Xandy had to go up, that's where he determined the chanting was coming from. He went up the hill and finally arrived at the broken bridge. He turned around, having his back facing the gap and using his Disengage with an explosive charge strapped to an arrow, he managed to get across the gap. On the other side, the chanting was getting louder as Xandy was getting closer. He crept slowly and quietly, with an arrow ready. He ducked quickly behind a short slope and peeked over it to see a figure chanting. He was standing in front of an alter with what looks to be some sort of hour glass. Xandy jumped out from his hiding spot and drew his bow. "You there! Put your hands up and step away from the alter!" The figure stopped chanting but didn't move. "Now! I said move!" The figure turned and looked at Xandy. It was a blood elf- no, it wasn't not. Its skin was pitch black and its eyes were just white. "Hmph. An interloper. No matter." The figure hurled a spell at Xandy but he managed to dodge it. The spell hit a mountain, behind him, and rocks came hurling down towards him. With a few quick maneuvers, Xandy got out of the way and fired a series of arrows towards the elf. The elf picked up the hour glass and the arrows froze in mid air. "What?!" Xandy shouted. The figure laughed and sent the arrows flying back towards Xandy. Using his bow, Xandy blocked them. "I'm done playing with you." Xandy got his poison out and poisoned his next arrow. He drew his bow and released the poison-tipped arrow. It hit the elf but he didn't seem phased. He removed the arrow, lodged in his shoulder and snapped it. The elf grinned and teleported to appear in front of Xandy. He grabbed Xandy by the neck and lifted him off the ground. The elf showed his teeth to be like razor sharp knives. The elf's form slowly began to shift and Xandy finally realized what he was. This was an Infinite Dragon, the Bronze Dragonflight's altered shadow selves. Xandy tried to struggle out of his grasp but stopped once he realizes the dragon was actually holding him in his mouth. Xandy shut his eyes, hoping somehow, something could turn the fight to his favor. Suddenly a bolt of light fired from Xandy's chest. The bolt grazed the dragon's neck, causing him to release Xandy. The bolt zipped back around and pierced the dragon through the back, killing it. The dragon's body dissipated into shadows and the hour glass was all that was left. Xandy picked up the hour glass and put it in his bag. Finally, he could make his way back to his brother and thank him.

  
Xandy walked into Xandir's room and saw him sitting in front of the alter he made, sleeping. Xandy gently woke him up and Xandir looked up. "You're back... Good." Xandir stood up. "Did you do it?" Xandir asked. Xandy smiled and showed him the hour glass. "But you know what?" Xandir raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't have done it without you. You prayed for me, didn't you? Thank you, big brother." Xandy said. Xandir shook his head. "I did pray for you, but it wasn't me that did it. Prayers don't do anything. They are just wishful thinking, to keep those who make them, hopeful. You are my brother after all, maybe you have your own hidden power." Xandir picked up his idol and put it in his pack. "You ready to go?" Xandir asked. Xandy smiled brightly at him. "Yeah, let's go."


	8. A Wedding Fit For Royalty

    "So, what do you think, Xandir?" Kael'thas asked with sparkling eyes. Xandir was at a loss of words. "...And who gave you this idea?" Kael'thas made a childish giggle as he thought about the dear friend that gave him the idea. "Oh, you know her. The red wolf." Kael'thas giggled again. Xandir has never seen his prince this happy before. He doesn't know if he should go along with his prince's wild idea or have the impostor detained. "Are you sure you are ready to become king, my prince?" Kael'thas calmed himself and turned back to Xandir. "No. But my friend said that she won't let me get married if I don't, so I'm kind of at a loss. But dammit all, I will have a royal wedding. I don't care if I have to become king or a slave afterwards, I will have my royal wedding!" Kael'thas pouted. Again, Xandir had never seen his prince act in such a matter before. Kael'thas had always been so professional and calm; never childish. Perhaps, Xandir thought, this was something Kael'thas truly wanted. Before, it had always been what he had wanted for his people and nation, never for himself. "So, who are you marrying, then?" Xandir asked. Kael'thas gave Xandir a blank stare. "Are you serious?" Xandir tilted his head. "What?" Kael'thas covered his face with a hand. "Are you seriously asking me that question?" Kael'thas asked. Xandir said nothing. "It's Illidan. Who else would it be?" Kael'thas explained. Xandir remained silent, thinking back to all the times he had seen Kael'thas and Illidan together. They never showed any sign of love or relationship, more like overly... friendly... gestures... oh. Xandir finally realized his folly. They never had to prove anything to anyone but themselves, much like he and Lor'themar. "I'm sorry, my prince. I hadn't realized." Xandir blushed from his mistake. "God damn, you are slow." Kael'thas sighed. "No matter. Are you willing to take the job?" Xandir nodded. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Kael'thas grinned. "Yes, my prince. I will not only crown you but also wed you." Kael'thas jumped in glee. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I have to tell Illidan!" Kael'thas opened a portal to the Black Temple and quickly leaped through. Xandir sighed and decided to go downstairs to tell everyone the news.

  
    Xandir walked down the steps and entered the main room of the palace of Silvermoon. Like always, everyone was hard at work and no one even noticed Xandir trying to get their attention. Xandir pouted and stared intently at Lor'themar. Lor'themar felt Xandir's deathly stares and turned his attention to him. Lor'themar commanded everyone else to do the same and waited for Xandir to speak. "I have something to announce. This concerns everyone." Xandir paused to make sure everyone was listening. "There is to be a royal wedding between our very own Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and Lord Illidan Stormrage. Our prince has also stated onto me, that I will be the priest to wed them and crown our prince." Xandir took a deep breath and then spoke again. "Our prince will have his coronation before his wedding. We will finally have our king." Everyone was silent before cheering. Xandir himself, felt like his heart would explode from happiness, but he had to remain calm, somebody had to. Though, there was no doubt that today was a joyous day.  
  
  
  
    Xandir opened the door to Kael'thas' private chambers in Tempest Keep's tower. Kael'thas was sitting on a chair, brushing his long, golden hair. He saw Xandir come in via the mirror, in front of him. "Does this look alright, Xandir?" Kael'thas asked. Xandir walked up to him and took a spare brush. "You missed some in the back. I'll get it for you." Xandir said as he began brushing Kael'thas' hair. "I hate my hair... There is too much of it. Should I just cut it off?" Kael'thas asked. Xandir's eyes widened at the question. "Hell no! This is your signature look! Besides, you look better with long hair." Xandir said.  Kael'thas let out a chuckle. "Thank you, Xandir. By the way, how are you feeling? This must be just as nerve wrecking for you, right?" Kael'thas asked. Xandir sighed and finished brushing Kael'thas. "A little. It almost feels like my wedding day." Xandir admitted. Kael'thas stood up. "I bet it does. Well, I'm going to change. You'd best get ready, too." Xandir nodded and turned to leave but stopped when he saw the red wolf walk inside the room. "What... is she doing here?" Xandir was about to kick her out of the room when Kael'thas stopped him. "It's alright! She is my emotional support. Don't mind her." The wolf stuck her tongue out at Xandir and then sat in the chair that Kael'thas was seated in before. Xandir bowed and exited the room.  
  
  
  
    Xandir stood at the alter, with Illidan standing next to him. He was nervous, of course he was; he was about to officially wed his prince and crown him! Though, he thought about what Illidan must have been feeling. He didn't look nervous at all but he couldn't exactly read his mind, either. "Are you nervous?" Xandir asked. Illidan smirked. "You'd think that 10,000 years would prepare me for this sort of thing, but... I suppose not." Illidan sighed. "You know, when you say it like that; you sound like an old man marrying a kid." Xandir said. Illidan coughed. "You may be right with that." Illidan chuckled. Music started to play as Kael'thas entered the room, Illidan and Xandir both froze in place. Although Illidan was blind, there was no denying that Kael'thas was glowing more than he normally did. Kael'thas decided to have a special robe made for this day. It was much like the one he always wore except instead of being primarily red, it was white with bold, gold accents and deep blue sapphires. Kael'thas was followed by the same red wolf, Xandir saw before hand. The wolf sat off the side and Kael'thas stood across from Illidan. Illidan whispered something into Kael'thas' ear. Kael'thas smiled but said nothing. Xandir cleared his throat and then opened a box behind him. Kael'thas sighed, he knew what was coming. The one thing he denied for years was about to happen. "It's ok." Illidan said softly. Kael'thas looked up at Illidan, who had a soft smile on his face. "I'll be right next to you, every step of the way." Kael'thas smiled at Illidan's reassuring words and looked back down to Xandir, who had a crown in his hands. "Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. Are you ready, to take up your father's legacy and be crowned King of the Sin'dorie?" Xandir asked. Kael'thas knelt down and nodded. "I am." Xandir gently placed the jeweled crown on Kael'thas' head. Xandir signaled Kael'thas to rise. "I, High Priest to the Royal Council, Xandir, officially name our very own prince to be King of the Sin'dorie." Tears began to stream down Kael'thas' face. "Thank you, Xandir." Kael'thas barely made a whisper. Taking his father's place wasn't only hard but heart breaking. He remembered when his father perished and the promise he had made to him. When, he was suddenly given the responsibility of his people and nation and everything he- they had to leave behind. Illidan held Kael'thas' hand tightly and kissed him on the cheek. He knew how much he was hurting. "You won't be alone." Illidan whispered to Kael'thas. "Don't forget, this is still 'your' day, my king." Xandir reminded him. Kael'thas replaced his tears with a smile. "Yes, you are right. But let's just skip to the good part, shall we?" Xandir nodded. "Do you, Illidan Stormrage, take Kael'thas Sunstrider?" Illidan smiled down at Kael'thas. "I do." Kael'thas smiled back up at him. "And do you, Kael'thas Sunstrider, take Illidan Stormrage?"  
"I..."  
"COULD YOU JUST 'YES'?!" Someone shouted from the back of the crowd. Kael'thas laughed loudly and finished his sentence. "I definitely do." Illidan leaned forward and kissed Kael'thas deeply. He didn't even wait for Xandir to tell him to do so, but then again, Xandir couldn't blame him. Kael'thas secretly snapped his fingers and suddenly a giant fireball shot into the sky. It flew high into the sky before exploding into a fire ring. From the middle of the ring Alar, the Phoenix God, flew down with six more brightly colored phoenix. They landed before Kael'thas and Illidan as if to congratulate the two. Kael'thas moved to Alar and pat him on the head. "Thank you, Al'ar." He then looked back at everyone else. "Whose ready to party?" The cheers were deafening but they made Kael'thas all the more happy. This was his day and it would be a day he would never forget.


	9. An Old Beast Reawakens

    Xandir sat, bored, in the royal council meeting hall. Being one of the royal council had its perks, of course, but when it came to actually attending meetings and social events, Xandir found he would rather be elsewhere. The meeting, however, was disrupted when Kael'thas suddenly stopped talking and looked towards the door. Xandir perked his head up and looked in the same direction. Kael'thas's friend, the red wolf, walked in with a white cat on her head. Xandir groaned at the sight of her. He always felt as though something wasn't right with her; almost as though she was hiding something. She quietly took a seat next to Kael'thas and he resumed what he was saying before. The meeting lasted for a good 3 hours afterward and Xandir had fallen asleep in the mean time. Kael'thas gently shook Xandir to wake him. "Tired, High Priest?" Kael'thas joked. Xandir looked up at him and straightened himself out. "I'm sorry for falling asleep, my king." Kael'thas chuckled softly. "It's ok; you don't need to call me that right now. Everyone left ahead of you. Honestly, if I wasn't the center of attention, I'd take a nap too." Xandir smiled. His king was so kind to him, he almost felt as though he was being spoiled with kindness. Kael'thas took a seat next to Xandir and picked up the white cat, which was still on the wolf's head. Kael'thas handed the cat to Xandir. Xandir grabbed the cat. "This is your new friend. Say hello to Richard." Kael'thas smiled. Xandir looked at the cat and brought it closer to inspect it. Richard licked Xandir's nose when he could finally reach it and Xandir instantly fell in love with him. "Thank you, Kael'thas. I appreciate it." Xandir got up to leave. "Oh, and Xandir..." Kael'thas stood up after him. "Since you fell asleep, you missed quite a lot." Xandir looked back at his king. "What was that?" Kael'thas sighed. "We have started to abandon Silvermoon City. Starting next month, you and Lor'themar will be living in Tempest Keep. I already have a house set up for the both of you, but you still have room for anything you want." Xandir was stunned. "What? But that's my home! It's where I was born and we are just going to abandon it?!-"  
"You don't think it's my home too? It pains me to do this but it must be done! There are just too many people to protect. It's better if everyone comes to stay here..." Kael'thas sighed heavily. "You... you aren't the only one who fought this... Everyone did..."  
"Everyone...?" Xandir thought for a moment. Of course they would, it is their home but Kael'thas hasn't led them astray yet; why would he now? "I understand, Kael'thas. I'll get my things ready. Thank you for the heads up." Xandir excused himself and left the hall. Kael'thas just stood there, stunned. "Why didn't he fight more, like everyone else did?" The wolf rubbed Kael's hand with her nose. "You are a good leader, Kael. He knows that." She whined. "Are you sure this is the best course of action, though? Am I truly doing what is best?" Kael asked her. The wolf gently placed a paw on Kael's foot. "Yes, definitely. Trust me on this." Kael nodded and left the room.

  
  
    Xandir and Lor'themar stood outside their new house in Tempest Keep. Richard, Xandir's cat, was balancing himself on Xandir's shoulder. Lor'themar looked down at Xandir and saw the sad look on his face. "Xandir..." Lor'themar held Xandir's hand tightly. "It'll be ok. It will all be alright." Xandir said. Xandir was the first to walk through the door and Lor'themar followed after him. From the front door, a hallway led to the living room, which was decorated in the unique Sindorie fashion. The living room was connected to the dining room and kitchen with an open concept. Another hallway connected the living room to the office. There was a secret door in the office with a stairway behind it that led up to the second floor. The second floor having a master bedroom and bath along with 2 guest bedrooms and bathrooms. Kael'thas wasted no resources in ensuring that his royal council would have the best living amenities. Xandir walked around the kitchen and quickly noticed the granite counter tops and the silverwood cabinets; materials he would only have dreamt of owning before. Richard jumped down from Xandir's shoulder and landed on the island counter. He spun around before laying down and rolling on the counter. He would have fallen off, if Xandir hadn't caught him. Xandir held him in his arms as he walked around the rest of the house, inspecting it closely. Kael'thas told him that if he didn't like anything, he could have it replaced immediately. He walked into the office to find Lor'themar staring at a wall. "What is it, Lor'themar? What are you looking at?" Xandir asked. He almost thought Lor'themar was going senile for a moment. Lor'themar turned to look at Xandir then back at the wall. "Watch." Lor'themar moved his hand over the wall and it sank down into the floor to reveal a hidden stair case. Xandir's jaw dropped. "Oh. Want to take a look upstairs?" Xandir asked. Lor'themar nodded and headed upstairs first. Xandir followed soon after. Upstairs, Lor'themar and Xandir went straight for the guest beds and then moved on to the master bedroom. A king size bed layed against the back wall and several cushions were scattered about the floor. A long elegant couch was placed against a big double size window, which looked over the back garden. The master bath was just as luxurious; with its marble floors and expansive bath tub. It looked as though both Xandir and Lor'themar could fit in it comfortably at the same time. Xandir leaned over the edge of the tub to inspect it further. It was a very deep tub and his theory was confirmed. This thought made Xandir blush slightly. "We should have sex in this thing, sometime." Xandir just blurted out what he was thinking. He froze when he realized what he had just said. Lor'themar wrapped his arms around Xandir from behind. "Frisky, are we?" Lor'themar licked Xandir's ear while slipping a hand down his pants. "Wait-" Xandir tried to speak out but was cut off by the sensation caused by Lor'themar's hand. "Regent Lord! High Priest! You here?" It was Kael'thas' voice. He was searching for the two of them. Lor'themar quickly withdrew his hand and went over to the sink to wash his hands. Xandir didn't even have time to get up, when he saw Kael'thas enter the room. "Oh. Oh.... Should I leave? Or can I stay and watch?" Kael'thas asked. Lor'themar froze in place. His king... watching him and Xandir have sex... The thought made him blush brightly. "God damn it, Kael! Stop being such a pervert!" Xandir yelled at Kael'thas. Kael'thas shrugged. "Well, when you two have had your fun, please come by and see me. I have things to discuss with you. Oh, and bring Richard with you, Xandir." Kael'thas giggled and left the two. Xandir sighed and looked around the rest of the bathroom. He noticed Richard was gone and must have jumped out of his arms at some point. He didn't even notice. Xandir sighed at the thought of losing his cat but Lor'themar tapped Xandir's shoulder and pointed to a high shelf, where Richard was perched. Richard looked down at them and meowed at them. Xandir casted slow fall on the cat and Richard floated off of the shelf and into Xandir's arms once more. Xandir held Richard tightly, to keep him from leaving his grasp again and left the house with Lor'themar to meet with Kael'thas.  
  
  
  
    Xandir and Lor'themar entered Kael'thas's private library. Kael'thas was sitting in his usual spot and Illidan was at the window, looking out over the city. Kael'thas looked up and smiled. "I'm so glad you decided to come see me. Did you have fun?" Both of them froze in place at the question. Illidan glanced over his shoulder. "Kael'thas..."  
"Yes, Illidan?"  
"Don't torture them." Illidan said calmly. Kael'thas frowned. "Alright. Please, have a seat. I have something to inform you of." Xandir and Lor'themar sat obediently. "I... Haven't been entirely truthful with you." Kael'thas sighed. "What do you mean, my king?" Lor'themar asked. "I mean that I didn't tell you the whole truth. Xandir..." Kael'thas looked at Xandir. "Your cat, Richard. Is much more than just a cat. He will be crucial in your survival in the next few months. After that, however, everything should be alright." Lor'themar stood in anger. He had never been cross with anyone, especially not his king. "What is the meaning of this?! Are you going to put Xandir in danger?" Illidan intervened. "Kael'thas would never do that, Regent Lord. Calm yourself. One of our allies mentioned to us an impending dark power... It's aimed at Xandir. His power is attracting it." Illidan reassured. Lor'themar sat back down and Xandir comforted him gently. "I think 'she' can explain this better." Kael'thas said. "She?" Xandir asked. Suddenly the flapping of wings could be heard. Xandir and Lor'themar looked up to see a blood red wolf with yellow wings fly down from the opening at the top of the tower. Xandir groaned. "Oh. 'Her'." The wolf landed on the table in front of Xandir. "Watch your tongue, Xandir! If it were not for me, you would still be six feet under!" The wold growled and bared her fangs. Xandir leaned back in his chair, surprised at her reaction. "I expect there haven't been any other doubts as well. Am I correct, Lor'themar?" Lor'themar pulled at his collar. Did she have to remind him of that time? "Caroline... Mind explaining to them what you saw in your 'vision'?" Kael'thas asked. Caroline growled slightly but jumped off the table and sat down. "The details of how I had this 'vision' aren't necessary. What I saw, however, is. Something deep underground is searching for you. It has many eyes and yet it does not see with any of them. It is corruption itself, possibly even evil incarnate. If I were you, Xandir, I'd keep Richard by my side at all times. He will ward the darkness from you." Xandir scoffed. "I do not need protection from the dark. I have the Light at my side." Caroline glared at Xandir. "What about when Sargares came for you?"  
"How in the hell do you know about that? You weren't there!"  
"I don't need to be there! I have eyes everywhere! Richard, this fool will not listen! Show your true form!" Caroline barked. Richard simply yawned at Caroline. "Oh for fucks sake, Richard! Will you really make me do this?" Richard meowed in response. Caroline growled but ran over to a clear spot in the room. "Richard, spirit god of the wild! I strike a contract with you! Lend me your power!" A summoning circle appeared underneath her feet and Richard's eyes turned from yellow to blue. Richard jumped down from Xandir's lap and walked up to Caroline. Caroline completed the contract by howling. Richard roared and he turned from a small, white, house cat to a majestic, white lion. Richard turned back to Xandir. "Is this enough to change your mind, Xandir?" Richard asked. "I... I suppose so? You can talk?" Xandir asked. Richard chuckled. "I always could but you could not understand my speech. I suppose even I have much to learn." Richard turned back to Caroline. "Our contract has been met! Should you call on me again, I will come." Richard turned back into his house cat form and lept back onto Xandir's shoulder. He patted Xandir and pointed to the door. "Well, glad that's over. For a minute there, Caroline, I thought you were going to kill him.  But yes, Xandir, keep Richard close. Lor'themar, you should keep an eye out, as well."  
"But Kael'thas, he only has one eye left! You're going to make him blind!" Caroline said. Lor'themar took his bow out and shot an arrow at her. Caroline managed to dodge it, however. Kael'thas started laughing loudly. "You're going to need a frost mage for that burn!" Kael'thas said. "Ok, that's enough playing around. You guys go home and lock the door. Caroline will stay here with Illidan, to help monitor the dark energy in the area." Xandir and Lor'themar both dismissed themselves and left the room.  
  
  
  
    Xandir had been under house arrest ever since he received the warning of the impending darkness. Lor'themar wouldn't let him leave the house and Richard had been at his side every minute. Xandir was getting restless and wanted to at least go outside, for just a moment but he knew Lor'themar wouldn't allow it. Nor would Richard, for that matter. Xandir grabbed Richard and threw him out of the room, locking the door behind him. He pulled out his hearthstone and started to channel it. Richard started meowing and 'screaming' loudly. Lor'themar heard the cat's pleads and rushed upstairs. He banged on the locked door. "Xandir? What's going on? What are you doing?" Lor'themar asked. From the other side of the door, Lor'themar could hear the sounds of a hearthstone. "I will be right back, Lor'themar. I promise." Xandir finished channeling his hearthstone and teleported out of Tempest Keep, and Outlands...  
    Xandir teleported to the inn in Silvermoon City. The city was bare, void of anyone. He walked through Silvermoon and found he was surrounded by memories. The time when he found out about his power... in the fight against Jaina. When he saved Lor'themar. That was so long ago... He had this city to thank for his happiness. How could he ever leave it behind? Suddenly, Xandir thought he had just heard Lor'themar's voice, calling for him. He ran towards it. 'Is he ok?' Xandir thought and ran up to the palace to see no sign of Lor'themar. "Xandir... help me... Please." Xandir turned around to see Lor'themar behind him. Lor'themar was on the ground, in a pool of blood. He looked as though he could die at any moment. "Lor'themar?!" Xandir wasted no time in going to his side to heal him. Suddenly, black tendrils grabbed Xandir and covered his body, immobilizing him. He saw Lor'themar shift into a black figure before losing consciousness. The last thing he could think of was: 'It was a fake... Lor'themar, I'm sorry.'  
  
  
  
    Lor'themar rushed to Kael'thas to tell him what happened and Richard ran along-side him. However, Kael'thas met him halfway. "Lor'themar! Xandir is gone, isn't he?"  
"My king, how did you know?"  
"Illidan heard what sounded like a hearthstone."  
"Yes, he used his hearthstone."  
"Do you know where he set it?" Kael'thas asked. Lor'themar pondered for a moment. "If I had to guess, it would be Silvermoon City."  
"We leave for Silvermoon at once." Kael'thas commanded and opened a portal to Silvermoon. Everyone stepped through and arrived inside the palace. Richard immediately ran outside and circled around a black spot on the ground. Lor'themar walked up to it and inspected it closely. "It seems to have been forced up from the ground. Perhaps this is where Xandir was taken. Fuck..." Lor'themar clinched his fists. Kael'thas placed a hand on Lor'themar's shoulder to comfort him. "It's ok, we will find him."  
"No, my king. I can not endanger you. Illidan would have my head if something were to happen to you. Please, return to Tempest Keep. I will rescue Xandir."  
"What? No, I can't let you go alone."  
"I won't be alone. I know of someone who would be more than willing to rescue him as well. Please, my king. Let me do this." Lor'themar said. Kael'thas sighed. "Ok, be safe, Lor'themar." Kael'thas left Silvermoon through his portal. Lor'themar wasted no time in tracking down Xandy, Xandir's little brother. He found him just outside the city, laying in the tall grass that was once the Dead Scar. Lor'themar walked up to him. "Xandy? Correct?" Lor'themar asked. Xandy opened his eyes to see Lor'themar looming over him. "Regent Lord? What are you doing here? I thought everyone was supposed to leave for Tempest Keep." Xandy asked. "Xandir has been captured by some dark and powerful force. If he isn't rescued soon-"  
"Say no more. Let's go. No one fucks with my brother." Xandy grabbed his bow and stood up. "Where is he?" Xandy asked. Lor'themar sighed. "I don't know." Richard meowed loudly, as if to tell them something. Xandy looked down at him. "What's with the cat?" Xandy asked. Richard meowed in an irritated tone and shifted into his spirit god form. "I know where Xandir is. Hop on, I will bring you to him."  
"Um, what?" Xandy asked. Richard rolled his eyes and grabbed Xandy by his collar before throwing him onto his back. He signaled Lor'themar to get on and Lor'themar did so. Richard roared and opened an ethereal portal. "Hang on. This could get bumpy." He sprinted through the portal and started running through a sort of ethereal plane hallway. Xandy and Lor'themar looked around to see many ethereal animals. Xandy made a double take at what he thought was a deer, at first, but in reality it was Cenarious. "You can travel through other planes?" Xandy asked. "I am the God of the Wild. Where ever there is the thrill of hunt or the need for survival, I can go. Most times, the other gods or spirits can not see me. I have been lost to time, even to them." Richard replied. "How sad." Xandy frowned. "You will be more sad if we can not get to your brother in time. Be ready to fight. We are almost there." Richard said. Xandy nodded and readied his bow. Lor'themar readied his sword, as well. Richard jumped through the opening at the end of the hallway. They appeared to be in Ulduar's prison. In the middle of the pool stood Xandir, his back towards them. "Xandir!" Xandy jumped off of Richard and ran towards his brother. He reached the edge of the pool and was blown back. A force field appeared for a moment, then disappeared again. Lor'themar moved to Xandy's side. "Are you ok?" Lor'themar asked, helping Xandy to his feet. They both looked up to see Xandir standing in front of them. His eyes were closed and it felt as though he wasn't really there. Richard roared at Xandir and got between them. Xandir opened his eyes to reveal purple irises. He blasted Richard away and used his power to lift Xandy off the ground. Lor'themar tried to stop him but was blown away. Lor'themar hit his head against the rock floor and was knocked unconscious. Xandy gasped for air, trying to breathe. "B-Brother... Please..." Xandy pleaded. Xandir smirked. "Hmph. You have power as well... Perhaps, I shall just take it." Xandir's voice was dark and twisted, it didn't even sound like he was in control. Xandir tightened his grip on Xandy, slowly crushing his lungs. Richard regained his composure and looked up to see Xandir using his power to kill Xandy. A beam of white energy was fired at Xandir, pushing him back and dropping his connection on his spell. Xandy fell to the ground, bearly alive. Richard jumped at Xandir, attacking him. Xandir easily blocked his advances. "Xandir! Wake up! I know you are still there! I can still feel you!" Richard tried to reach him, in the very core of his being. "He is MINE!! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!!" Xandir drew black spikes to attack Richard from beneath. Richard jumped back to avoid them. Xandir put up a force field to protect himself, while he channeled a powerful attack. Richard charged the force field. His claws kept him from flying back but he couldn't seem to penetrate it. "Xandir! Look at what he has done to Lor'themar and your brother! He almost killed them! Fight him or he will kill everyone you sought to protect!" Xandir glanced at Lor'themar and Xandy, but didn't move. Deep down, however, Xandir was fighting his way through the darkness to regain control. "You hurt my love and almost killed the last of my family. I will make sure you never come back!" Xandir buckled over in pain. He grabbed his head, trying to regain control. "That's it, Xandir! Fight it!" With Richard edging him on, Xandir expelled the Old God, Yogg'Saron, out of him. Xandir collapsed from exhaustion, Yogg'Saron had already consumed much of his energy and magic. Yogg'Saron attempted to re-enter the weakened Xandir but was torn apart by a golden beam. A sparkling, gold dragon appeared in the middle of the room. "Richard, are they alright?" The dragon asked. Richard shook his head. "I don't know. Can you heal them?" Richard asked. The dragon nodded and lifted her wings. The room was filled with light and everyone was healed by the soothing light. Xandy got to his feet, shortly after, and slowly made his way to Xandir. Lor'themar also regained consciousness, with the help of Richard. Xandir opened his eyes to see his brother with tears in his eyes. "Oh, thank the Sunwell. I thought you were going to be taken by Yogg forever..." Xandy cried. Xandir made a half-smile and looked around the room. "Where... am I?" Xandir asked. Lor'themar picked Xandir up and held him in his arms. "Don't worry about that right now. You are safe. Xandy, come. You can stay with us for a while. I hope you can convince Xandir to stay out of trouble, more than I could." Lor'themar said. Xandy nodded and wiped his tears away. The dragon opened a portal to Tempest Keep and led them through.  
  
    Xandy stayed with Lor'themar and Xandir for a few weeks afterward and then went back to Azeroth. Richard did not return with Xandir but instead, stayed behind to ensure Yogg'Saron could not possess another soul again. The gold dragon disappeared - never to be seen for a long time. Xandir, on the other hand, was restricted from leaving Tempest Keep and had his hearthstone taken away temporarily, until he was able to resist a possession.


	10. The Fall of the City of the Dead

    Lor'themar sat in attention at the royal council meeting. Even if Xandir wouldn't, he had to take notes to give to him afterwards. Everyone was arguing with each other again. He hated it when they would act like this. It wasn't professional at all. Suddenly, the door opened and a young courier stepped through. Everyone grew silent and turned to look at the courier. "What is the meaning of this?" One aggravated commander asked. Another general shot up in his seat. "We are very busy right now! Can't you people just wait outside?!" Kael'thas sighed and stood up. "That is enough! Sit and be quite." Kael'thas commanded. The loud council members hushed themselves and sat down quietly. "Come, young man. You wouldn't come in here if it wasn't urgent. What do you have?" Kael'thas asked, signaling the courier to approach. The courier swiftly walked up to Keal'thas and handed him a letter. It was sealed with Sylvanas's mark. "Oh... Thank you. You are dismissed." The courier bowed and left the room. Kael'thas slowly and carefully opened the letter and read the contents. Kael'thas sighed deeply. "Lor'themar." Lor'themar glanced at the letter then back up at his king. His expression was almost as though someone close to him had died. "Yes, my king?" Lor'themar asked. Kael'thas put the letter down. "Gather a regiment and head to Eastern Kingdoms. Sylvanas requires your aid. Please make haste." Lor'themar didn't say a word and immediately left the room. Kael'thas sighed again. "That will be all for today. You are all dismissed..." No one said a word and left the room. Xandir, however, stayed behind and walked up to Kael'thas. "What was in that letter?" Xandir asked. Kael'thas looked up at him. "Sylvanas gained word that the Alliance was going to attack the Undercity to reclaim Lordaeron. This was a few days ago... I told her to get out, to abandon the city and have her Forsaken join us. She refused, of course. She was always so independent." Xandir's eyes widened and Kael'thas looked away from him. "I fear he may be too late. My only hope is that he gets there in time to save her."  
  
  
    Lor'themar led the elven army into Lordaeron. Everything looked normal on the outside, but once passed the gates... Lor'themar and his troops saw the horror that was the aftermath of the Alliance's attack. "Fan out and look for survivors." Lor'themar commanded. Lor'themar looked around the court yard. The dead of both Forsaken and Alliance soldiers littered the ground. He continued to look around and made his way to Sylvanas's throne room. Dead bodies were piled in the hallway, making it hard to tred through them. Lor'themar entered the throne room and saw Sylvanas sitting by herself, dead Alliance and Forsaken surrounding her. He slowly walked up to her. "Sylvanas?" Lor'themar asked. Sylvanas didn't look up at him. "Why?" Lor'themar knelt down, concerned for his friend. "Why didn't you come sooner? Why did you wait?!" Sylvanas snapped at him, lunging at him and grasping him by the straps on his armor. Lor'themar looked at her, shocked. "Sylvanas... Are there any survivors?" He didn't want to ask her - it was plainly obvious what the answer was. Sylvanas looked down, pushing her forehead against his chest. "No... I called every Forsaken back... In a hope that... But they were slaughtered. I tried my best to save them, but...." She started to sob, tears drenching her cheeks. Lor'themar hugged her tightly. "Please, return to Tempest Keep with me. Return to your people." Lor'themar said softly. "No..." Sylvanas stood up and backed away from him. "I'm sorry, Lor'themar but it's best if I not." Sylvanas took out a knife. "Thanks for trying though." She smiled through her tears. Blood splattered against the floor and Lor'themar's face. Sylvanas had cut her own throat and her lifeless body lay motionless on the floor. Lor'themar's eyes widened with shock. His friend was gone. Just like that, by her own hand. "I'm so sorry, Sylvanas. I was too late." Lor'themar picked her body up and left the Undercity.  
  
  
    Lor'themar stood in front of Sylvanas's grave. She may have died Forsaken, but she was born a High Elf and would always be considered a hero to her people. He laid flowers on her grave and fell to his knees. If only he had known sooner, he would have been able to save her. Lor'themar sat there for a long while, before Xandir walked up to him. "What was Sylvanas to you?" He asked. Lor'themar smirked as a tear ran down his face. "At one time, she was my superior. Then, she was my comrade. But most of all, she was my friend." Lor'themar stood up and hugged Xandir. "Thank you for asking. Could you pray for her soul, Xandir?" Xandir nodded and knelt down. Lor'themar waited until he was finished and walked home with him.


	11. A False Treaty and A Bitter Grudge

    "I refuse." Kael'thas said. He was having a chat, via arcane portal, with the Alliance's King, Anduin. Anduin had requested that Xandir would come to meet him in the rebuilt Lordaeron. "Please, King Kael'thas. I am not like my father. I would never bring harm to Xandir; he was my mentor. I only wish to speak with him." Anduin pleaded with Kael'thas. "I said no." Kael'thas said. Anduin sighed. "Can you at least tell me why?" Anduin asked. "You illegally recieved water from the Sunwell. Not only that but you made Lor'themar get it for you, my Regent Lord and a member of my royal council. From what I understand you used mind control on him. How can I possibly trust you?" Kael'thas glared at Anduin. "That... Yes, you are right. I did use mind control on him. But things were different back then! I had to!" Anduin tried to defend himself. "You also attacked the Undercity and wiped out an entire population! What do you have to say for that?" Anduin said nothing. He couldn't. He did something terribly wrong and broke Kael'thas's trust. Illidan stepped forward. "Kael'thas." Illidan said softly. Kael'thas looked at him and then left the room. "Anduin. If you will agree to Lor'themar joining him, then I will let Xandir come see you." Anduin looked up at Illidan with hopeful eyes. "Yes! I agree! Thank you, Lord Illidan! Um..." Anduin paused. "Could you tell Kael'thas, I'm sorry?" Illidan shook his head. "You will have to tell him that, yourself." Anduin nodded and closed the portal. Kael'thas re-entered the room. "How could you agree to such a thing?" He asked. Illidan walked up to him and caressed his cheek with a hand. "Anduin is not a bad person. You know that. Xandir will be fine." Kael'thas pushed his face deeper into Illidan's hand. "I hate it that you can sell me on anything, yet I can't help but love it too." Kael'thas glanced up at Illidan, who kissed him gently. "But..." Illidan said. "If you are truly worried, why don't you send the Assassin-General to keep an eye out?" Kael'thas pondered for a moment. "So he could watch from afar, as well?" Kael'thas asked. "Wouldn't that be a bit over the top?" Illidan shook his head. "I don't believe so. After all, you had blood magic used to resurrect him. There is no doubt that Xandir is a valuable asset and worth protecting. He can do a lot of good in this world, much more than either of us could do. Do you not agree?" Illidan asked as he continued to gently caress Kael'thas' cheek with a thumb. "Yes, I believe you are right. I will tell the Assassin-General to follow him in secret."

  
    Xandir and Lor'themar rode into Lordaeron on their hawkstriders. The guards at the gate let them in without question. Once inside the gates, they dismounted and continued on foot. In the throne room, Anduin was waiting for them. Anduin perked his head up when Xandir and Lor'themar entered the throne room. He excitedly rose from his seat and ran over to Xandir. "Xandir! It's been so long! How have you been?" Anduin asked, as he hugged Xandir. "I've been great." Xandir looked at Anduin; he was much different from last he saw him. "You have grown so tall. You are almost as tall as me." Xandir said. Anduin chuckled slightly. "Xandir, have you eaten today? Do you want to eat brunch with me?" Anduin asked. "That would be wonderful, sure. Lor'themar can come, right?" Xandir asked. Anduin nodded and led them out of the throne room.

  
The trio stopped by a small cafe for brunch. Anduin sat next to Xandir and Lor'themar sat across from Xandir. "So, how did you gain immortality? No one will tell me and I hate being left out, personally." Xandir asked. "Yes, Anduin, tell him how 'that' happened." Lor'themar glared at Anduin, who looked down in shame. "I... used mind control on Lor'themar so he would get my some water from the Sunwell." Xandir almost spat out his tea. "You did what? But I thought you promised you wouldn't do something like that!" Xandir scolded Anduin. "I know, but I had to Xandir! Please, you must believe me!" Anduin pleaded with him. Xandir's gaze darkened. "Tell me why. Why did you do that?" Xandir asked. Anduin sighed. "There was talk amongst the Alliance leaders that since my father and I will eventually die... It would be best for Malfurion and Tyrande to take over control of the Alliance." Anduin looked back up at Xandir and Lor'themar, who were absolutely shocked. "I knew if they took over, there would be nothing but wars between them and Lord Illidan. So I took it upon myself to gain immortality at any cost. I know what I did was wrong, but I believe it was the right thing to do in the long run." Lor'themar sighed. "If that was the case, you should have just told us. We would have given you access. Just don't do it again." Lor'themar said. Anduin smiled. "Thank you, Regent Lord." Anduin said.

After the conflict had passed, they had a lovely brunch. Xandir and Lor'themar had planned to stay for a few days and thus Anduin reserved a room for them. Anduin had to return to court, leaving Xandir and Lor'themar to keep themselves company. Xandir sat on the bed and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Lor'themar. I didn't know." Xandir said. Lor'themar placed a hand on Xandir's shoulder. "How could you? We purposefully kept this from you." Xandir looked up at him. "Why would you, though?" Xandir asked. Lor'themar sat on the bed next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "We- I didn't want your relationship with Anduin to change. I know he was your friend and I didn't think I should be the one to tell you." Lor'themar moved his hand up to rub Xandir's back. "But I will give him credit. He did not hurt me." Lor'themar reassured. Xandir smiled. "I'm glad." Xandir reached up and kissed Lor'themar. Lor'themar returned the kiss, in full. "How long has it been since I have been able to hold you without worry?" Lor'themar asked as his free hand slid under Xandir's robe. "Have I caused you to worry that much?" Xandir asked with a heavy sigh. "You always make me worry."  
    The next morning, Xandir and Lor'themar met with Anduin at the park. Anduin was sitting on a bench when they joined him. "Xandir. I have a request." Xandir looked at Anduin in confusion. "And that is?" Xandir asked. Anduin sighed. "Could you give this to King Keal'thas for me? It's a treaty. By signing this, I hope that the different elf races can finally be at peace once again. Like it was before..." Xandir took the treaty and sighed. "You always were one for peace but I doubt Kael'thas will sign this." Lor'themar looked questioningly at Xandir. "What makes you say that?" Lor'themar asked. "Haven't you noticed the face Kael'thas makes anytime Tyrande or Malfurion is mentioned? Even if someone talks about Dalaran and the high elves there. He always looks so angry." Xandir explained. "Yes, I have noticed that. Though, perhaps you can convince him otherwise." Lor'themar said. "Ok, Anduin. I will take this to him." Xandir said. Anduin smiled brightly. "Thank you, Xandir. I knew I could count on you."  
  
  
    "Their visit went without incident, my king." Xandir walked into the library to see Kael'thas speaking with the Assassin-General. "I see, thank you, Mallenus. You are dismissed." Mallenus saluted Kael'thas before leaving the library. Xandir walked up to Kael'thas and handed him the treaty. "What is this?" Kael'thas asked. "A treaty," Xandir said. Kael'thas opened the treaty and read it over, before giving a nasty scowl. Kael'thas read over the treaty once more before he finally looked back up at Xandir. "Do they really expect me to agree to any of this?" Xandir sighed. "I knew it. I knew you wouldn't sign it or agree to it." Xandir threw his hands up in the air. "Would you agree to any of this, Xandir?" Kael'thas asked. "I didn't read it." Xandir stated, bluntly. "One, they want me to return my title as Arch Mage. Which my answer to that is, no. Two, they want me to step down as king because they don't find it fair that there should be one elven king to rule all the elven races. What kind of bull shit has your brother been spouting, Illidan?" Kael'thas looked up at Illidan, who was standing behind him. "Kael'thas... I do not talk to my brother." Illidan sighed. "Thirdly, but certainly not the last request; oh no, they have about sixty more requests; they would like the Sunwell to be available to all. There is a reason we have excluded the rest of the world from the Sunwell's power. The world would die in a matter of years if everyone became immortal. What makes them think this would be a good idea?" Kael'thas leaned back in his seat, frustrated by the requests made for him. The thought of peace was nice but the things his people would have to give up were beyond what he thought was worth it. "Why should we give up everything that we hold dear for peace? Can we not keep it as it is and just avoid conflict with each other?" Kael'thas argued. "Kael'thas. I don't think it is like that. I believe my brother and the high elves are frightened of you. You hold the strongest military in the palm of your hand. They fear that you could become like Azshara." Illidan said. "Do you fear me as well, Illidan? Do you think I will become like Azshara?" Kael'thas asked. "Of course not. I am not saying you need to agree to this, either. They ask too much of you and your people, Kael. Refuse them." Kael'thas's eyes widened. "You agree with me?" Kael'thas asked. Illidan nodded. Kael'thas folded the treaty and gave it back to Xandir. "You know what to do with this." Xandir nodded and left the room.  
    "So he refused... You were right, Xandir. Seems you know your king well." Anduin sighed, throwing the treaty aside. "This was a last ditch effort to avoid conflict, but now... Xandir you need to return to Tempest Keep. The night elves will attack once they gain word of Kael'thas' reply."  
"What? Why?" Xandir asked. "I don't know why exactly but Malfurion said his people wanted blood for old wounds. I think they want to kill Illidan." Xandir's eyes widened. "I must inform Illidan. Thank you for the heads up." Xandir immediately left the city and headed back to Tempest Keep.

  
    Xandir ran as fast as could to meet Kael'thas. He busted through the meeting hall's doors. "My king... The night elves..." Xandir paused between short breaths. Keal'thas rose from his seat, at the head of the table. "Xandir, what's wrong?" Kael'thas asked. Xandir took a deep breath. "The night elves are going to attack Tempest Keep."  
"What?!"  
"Anduin thinks they want to kill Illidan." Xandir explained. Kael'thas' eyes widened. "Let them come then, they want to take away everything from us? Let them try! Everyone, prepare for battle. Now!" Kael'thas commanded. The council roared with anger and every general and commander went to rally the troops. Lor'themar grabbed Xandir and forced him out of the room. He pinned Xandir against a wall. "You will stay home, you understand?"  
"What? No, I am going to help!"  
"Last time you helped, you died! Please Xandir... Don't make me go through that again..." Xandir kissed Lor'themar deeply. "I won't. It's your turn now." Xandir smiled and left with Lor'themar to prepare. Kael'thas had gone up to see Illidan, who was looking out the window. "Preparing for battle, I see." Illidan turned to look at Kael'thas. "Illidan..." Illidan hushed Kael'thas with a gesture. "Shh... I know why they are coming. Do not fear, my dear Kael. I will not let them take me away from you, nor will I let them take your precious city. Even if I have to kill my brother, I will not leave your side." Tears started running down Kael'thas's cheeks. Illidan cared so much for him and his people; it was overwhelming. "I'm so sorry it has come to this." Kael'thas apologized. Illidan shook his head. "This was bound to happen, eventually. You do not forget a grudge when you are immortal."  
  
  
    Kael'thas's army stood fast outside of Tempest Keep, as the Darnassian army approached. Kael'thas stood beside Illidan as Malfurion and Tyrande made their approach. "Brother..." Illidan started. "Illidan, please, surrender peacefully. We don't want this to turn into a blood bath." Malfurion pleaded. Illidan smirked. "Hmph, you know I don't surrender easily, brother." Illidan said calmly. "I figured as much." Malfurion sighed. "I'm sorry it has come to this then." Tyrande said as she drew her bow. She fired a shot at Illidan but a fireball from Kael'thas intercepted the arrow, melting it. "I don't care what Illidan has done in the past, you will not harm him!" Kael'thas signaled for Lor'themar to begin the attack and the two armies clashed. Fireballs and arrows whizzed past Xandir as he did his best to heal everyone. Occasionally, an unlucky night elf would attempt to kill him but Lor'themar would be there to cut them down. "Xandir! Focus on our troops! I will keep them off of you!" Lor'themar shouted. A loud screech could be heard from above and Xandir looked up to see Al'ar raining fire down on the night elven war glaives. Kael'thas was fighting his way through the numerous druids that were before him. After impaling a druid of the claw on his sword, he looked ahead to see Illidan fighting with Malfurion. He also saw Tyrande aiming a shot towards Illidan. Kael'thas ran through the crowd and fired a spell at Tyrande. It barely missed her and caused her to misfire, missing Illidan. Tyrande turned to face Kael'thas. "Not even you will stop me, Kael'thas." Tyrande fired at Kael'thas but her arrows were intercepted once again by his magic. "After everything we have been through, Priestess. This is how you wish to end it?" Kael'thas cast a fireball at her; it grazed her cheek. Tyrande jumped back in pain. Tyrande cast Star Fall, causing white bolts to come hurling down at Kael. He dodged their initial damage but was hit by the rocks that were blown away after they landed. He put his arms up to protect his head. Tyrande took the opportunity to fire more arrows at Kael'thas. Several arrows grazed him, tearing through his robes and slicing his skin. One arrow punctured his thigh, causing him to fall to his knees. Tyrande ran up to him to finish the job but Kael'thas threw a large fireball at her, throwing her back. Tyrande hit the ground hard and fast, rolling across the ground until she lost momentum. Malfurion looked back at Tyrande, worried for her, but Illidan struck at him. "You'd best keep your eyes on me." Malfurion tried to block his attack but his guard was broken. "Illidan! Stop this please!" Illidan continued to strike at Malfurion, throwing him off guard. Kael'thas looked down at the arrow and pulled it out. The pain was excruciating but Kael'thas bit his lip, drawing blood, to keep himself from screaming. Xandir saw Kael'thas's injury and threw a quick healing spell at him. With Xandir's help, Kael'thas was able to get back to his feet. Tyrande slowly got back to her feet as well. Illidan finally got a break and disarmed Malfurion, causing him to fall onto his back. Illidan drew his warglaive against Malfurion's neck. "Shando!" Tyrande screamed from afar. Keal'thas punched Tyrande, knocking her to the ground. "Shut the fuck up! What makes you think you have the right to talk?" Tyrande looked at him in shock. "You never once gave a shit about Illidan did you?" Kael hit Tyrande again. "All this time, he loved you and you just kept leading him on. You could have rejected him or something but you didn't! You fucking bitch!" Kael'thas stopped to catch his breath and released Tyrande. He wiped the blood from his lip and stood up. "Get the fuck out of here. You lost; your army is gone." Tyrande looked around to see blood elven troops surrounding her and Malfurion. Kael'thas was right, the night elves didn't have a chance. Illidan released Malfurion as well and backed away, letting him go. "Did I stutter? I said go!" Kael'thas said. Tyrande and Malfurion retreated quickly. Illidan walked up to Kael'thas. "Thank you for sparing them. Whether you like it or not, they are your family too." Illidan said. Kael'thas sighed. "Yes, I know." Kael'thas signaled for the troops to return to the Keep. Xandir found Lor'themar shortly after and hugged him. "See? Neither of us died. Let's go home." Lor'themar returned the hug. "Yes, let's."  
  
  
    Kael'thas gathered the royal council the week after the battle with the night elves. He finally had some good news for them, and he couldn't wait to share it with them. Kael'thas waited quietly for everyone to be seated before he rose from his seat. "Do you all remember what I decreed two years ago?" Kael'thas asked. "That we should abandon Silvermoon?" Lor'themar asked. Kael'thas nodded. "Yes, that's right. Well, I wasn't being completely honest. I wanted everyone out so construction could be made. I had originally planned to abandon the city but Illidan had convinced me otherwise." Kael'thas paused. "An old friend of mine, had her allies build us a new, grander city. One that can defend itself and its civilians. It can also be the first line of defense for the Sunwell. They have also rebuilt the outer laying walls in a similar manner. Thus..." Kael'thas paused. "Quel'thalas is back to its former glory. You may all return to your homes if you wish." Everyone began to chatter with excitement and happiness, until Lor'themar stood from his seat, silencing the council. "My king, if I may inquire." Lor'themar paused. Intrigued, Kael'thas signaled for him to continue.

"I am most certain the council and I would love to see our King return to Quel'thalas as well. You noted that we are to return to  _our_ homes, as if you are not included. Will you not be returning with us?" Lor'themar inquired. The Regent Lord made a good point that caused the rest of the council to look to their king for an answer. Kael'thas smiled at Lor'themar's genuine concern. "If you will keep a room for me in your palace, Regent Lord, then I will be sure to visit. Sadly, though, I have made Tempest Keep my new home, though it is mostly because of Illidan. I hope you are not too disappointed." Kael'thas said. It took Lor'themar a moment before he realized what Kael'thas had said. "My palace?" Lor'themar asked. "You are my second in command, are you not? Silvermoon is _your_  city. Thus, it should be _your_ palace." Kael'thas explained. With a smile, he then looked to Xandir. "Take care of him." Kael'thas whisper was ever so silent, but Xandir heard him loud and clear. Kael'thas then dismissed the council and everyone went home.

Kael'thas left the council room, long after it was empty, and went up to his private library. When he entered the room, he saw that Illidan was sitting on the floor, no doubt waiting for him. Kael'thas sat next to him and rested his head on Illidan's shoulder. "Illidan? You okay?" Kael asked. Illidan wrapped a wing around Keal'thas. "I'm perfectly fine but..."  
"But?" Illidan asked and waited for Kael to reply. "I didn't have the heart to tell them the real reason I could not return to Quel'thalas." Kael'thas said, pushing his face into Illidan's shoulder. Illidan sighed. "You may not have said it, but I'm sure they know." Illidan turned and kissed Kael. "The pain you feel, will not disappear for many years to come, my love." Kael'thas nodded, now holding tightly onto Illidan's arm.

\-----------------------  
  
    Xandir and Lor'themar walked into Silvermoon City together. It had the same 'shape' but it looked almost completely different. The city's colors were still evident but the materials used to produce those colors were different. "It's so... shiny." Xandir said. "Yep..." Lor'themar added. They stood in awe for a moment before making their way through the city. Xandir walked into the palace to see it had completely changed. It is now like an actual royal palace. "Whoa..." That was all Xandir could say. He looked at Lor'themar, who was more so in awe. "Remember how Kael'thas said this was 'your' palace?" Xandir asked. Lor'themar looked at him. "Yes?"  
"Well, because we are married... It's mine now, bitch." Xandir snickered and ran upstairs to see the upper floors. Lor'themar sighed but smiled. He was perfectly willing to let Xandir have everything he owned and then some. Lor'themar followed Xandir upstairs and found him in a room, far down the hall. Lor'themar looked at the plaque beside the door and read it. "Lor'themar and Xandir's Room." Is what the plaque said. Xandir was laying on the custom made bed, in the room. He looked up at Lor'themar when he noticed him enter the room. "Lor'themar. Come lay down with me. This bed is super soft." Xandir said as he pulled Lor'themar onto the bed. Lor'themar laid there for a moment, judging the feel of the bed. "It is soft, isn't it?" Lor'themar agreed and held Xandir tightly. "Though, if you weren't here, Xandir, this bed wouldn't feel as good." Xandir frowned, thinking about the many years he was gone and how lonely Lor'themar must have been. "I'm sorry, Lor'themar. I promise I won't leave again." Xandir hugged Lor'themar. "If I am going to die, I hope you will die with me." Xandir said as he buried his face into Lor'themar's chest. "Yes, next time, we will die together."


	12. The Royal Adviser Arrives

    Kael'thas woke up that morning to find a throne in the main room of his tower. He looked for the nearest servant and grabbed them by the arm. "What is this?" He asked the servant, while pointing at the throne. The servant looked at his king with a puzzled look on his face. "You haven't heard, my king?" The servant asked. "Heard what?" Kael replied. The servant went over to his bag and pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Kael'thas. "Now that you are king, you have to have a public appearance during the day. It took a while for the throne to be made, that's why you haven't had to do this until now." The servant explained. Kael'thas sighed and rubbed his head. "Ok... That makes sense and all but what about the royal council meetings? I will still have to do those, as well as sit on a throne all day?" Kael asked. The servant shifted nervously. "Um, I don't know about all that, your majesty. All I know is that your royal adviser is coming this afternoon."  
"What?! What do I need an adviser for?! I've been leading this nation for nearly 300 years!" The servant cowered from Kael's sudden rise in volume. Kael breathed in deeply to calm himself, then gently patted the servant on the back. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. Go about your duties... I will just do what I normally do, until he arrives." The servant bowed graciously and went about his duties.  
    Several hours later, just as the daily royal council meeting was coming to a close, Kael noticed a new face enter the meeting hall. A young high elf, with dark brown, styled hair stood in the door way with an overly-stuffed book in hand. Kael'thas rose from his seat and approached the young high elf. "To what extent would a high elf come to our graceful city for? What is your name and what business do you have here?" Kael'thas asked. The high elf bowed in respect. "My name is Rogath Shadowstar and I am here as your adviser, King Kael'thas." Rogath explained. Kael'thas scoffed. "I would have understood a blood elf to come but not a high elf. Explain yourself." Kael'thas said with a nasty bit of venom on the tip of his tongue. He has grown to not be fond of the other elf races, causing him to be a bit biased. "Before your father died and you seceded from the rest of the high elves, the law was that a 'high elf' be appointed as the royal adviser. So long as he or she has graduated with a degree in at least one of the following schools of magic: arcane, fire, frost, demonology, affliction, or destruction. Priests and Paladins are not eligible for the role of adviser unless they have studied with one of the above mentioned schools as well as mastering their own class requisites. Seeing as I have studied and graduated in the Demonology school of magic, I am eligible and capable to be your royal adviser. I have also gone through the necessary tests to enroll in this position. If you do not find me worthy and wish to exchange me, I understand, but do not dismiss me just because of my eyes... Your majesty." Rogath said, a hint of anger on his tongue. Kael glared down at the young elf. "You dare speak to me in such a tone- ow!" Kael is kicked in the shin by Caroline, the red wolf. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" Caroline asked and then dragged Kael'thas out of the room. "What are you doing? A high elf? Really?" Kael'thas questioned her. "Look, I know you're racist and all towards high elves but give him a chance. Trust me on this one." Caroline said. Kael'thas rolled his eyes. "Alright. I will try." Kael'thas re-entered the room and took a deep breath. "Rogath, you said your name was? I look forward to working with you." Kael'thas said with a smile. "Come, let me show you to your quarters. You will be staying here in the tower." Rogath followed him but was not quite sure what had even happened. Why was the king suddenly so eager to work with him? Who was that wolf? Much needed to be answered but that would come later; for now, Rogath was just pleased to have been accepted.  
  
  
    Kael'thas awoke bright and early, as usual. He took his time, getting ready; though it was not like he had much of a choice, with how many layers he had to wear, and made his way down the tower. When he arrived in the main room, Rogath approached him. "Good morning, your majesty. Did you sleep well?" Rogath greeted him. Kael'thas was surprised, to say the least. If he were on Azeroth, he would have gotten up just before dawn but without a sun in Outlands, it was often hard to tell what time of day it was. Needlessly to say, Kael'thas was normally ready by 6:00 a.m. standard time. "When did you get up, Rogath?" Kael'thas asked. He couldn't have gotten up too much earlier, otherwise he would not have recieved much sleep. Rogath smiled brightly. "Oh, I haven't been to bed yet. I wanted to make sure your day was scheduled and prepared for you." Rogath said. "Now, for today, you will just have to sit in the public's eye. I will handle the council meeting and the trade exchanges."  
"Sit in the public's eye? What do you mean by that?" Kael'thas asked. "The public's eye is your throne. This way, civilians can come to you with their concerns and have you either give them a response or hand it off to the local authorities. This also allows you to be seen in a positive but safe light. Positive, as in getting to talk and address common issues and safe, as in you have your guards and assassins to protect you. Did that answer your question?" Rogath asked with a smile. Kael'thas was dumb founded. Rogath truly was well read in his role. "I see... Alright." Kael'thas took a seat on his throne. He straightened his posture and unfolded his robes, so they covered almost every inch of his body. "Please tell me, I don't have to wear my crown." Kael'thas groaned. "It is smiled upon but not required. As long as you are presentable, the crown can be left in your room." Rogath said. Kael'thas gave a sigh of relief and began to relax. "If that is all, I will go about my duties." Rogath said and then left the main room.

  
    Rogath entered the council meeting hall to see Lor'themar already at his seat, reviewing the materials needed for the meeting. Lor'themar looked up when he noticed someone in the corner of his eye. Rogath decided now would be a good time to introduce himself. "Excuse me, but you must be Lor'themar Theron, Regent Lord of Silvermoon, correct? My name is Rogath Shadowstar, the King's Royal Adviser." Rogath said. Lor'themar rose from his seat and shook Rogath's hand. "Yes, I heard of you. The warlock adviser. I suppose you will speak in my king's place?" Lor'themar asked. "Yes, from here on out, I will be taking care of the council meetings." Rogath explained. "Good. I was afraid these meetings were starting to wear on him." Lor'themar sighed. Rogath's eyes widened. "Has the king not been feeling well lately?" Rogath asked with a look of concern on his face. Lor'themar sighed heavily. "He... Ever since the night elves attacked and Tyrande wounded him... My king has become more sickly. He is still very powerful but it is hard for him to do everything he needs to do each day. We have been trying to lessen his load but..." A look of grief crosses Lor'themar's face and Rogath can tell how much this pains him. "Do not worry, Regent Lord. I will do my best to make the following days easier on the king. I swear it." Rogath said. Lor'themar smiled in response. "By the way, there are things you need to know about the other council members, before we start..." Lor'themar explained each council member's tendencies to Rogath just before the rest of the members arrived.

  
    The meeting went well and only one person mentioned Rogath's high elven eyes before being prosecuted by Lor'themar. Rogath felt like he could call Lor'themar a friend after his show of kindness, today. Rogath entered the main room and found Kael'thas currently listening to a farmer's issue. "So, you say your crops are dieing of unknown sources, correct?" Kael'thas asked. "Yes, my king. I know this is a minor issue but not even my fellow farmers know what is causing my crops to die." The farmer explained. Kael'thas sighed. "I apologize. I don't know much about farming but my Blood Knight-General, Alliciah, once owned a successful farm in Pandaria. I will send her to your farm to help you discover the cause. She will report back to me if it is out of her hands."  
"Thank you, my king." The farmer bowed and was escorted, by the guards, out of the tower. Rogath approached Kael'thas, once the farmer had left. "Do you wish for me to inform the Blood Knight-General?" Rogath asked. "Yes, if you would." Kael'thas replied. "Alright. Also, you may leave. Your day is through. I just have to finish up with my work and then I will be done as well." Rogath explained. "Alright. Don't work too hard." Kael'thas said, rising from his throne. Kael'thas groaned and fell to his knees, cursing in Thalassian. "King Keal'thas!" Rogath dropped his things and went to his side. "Are you alright? Hurry, get a healer, now!" Rogath ordered. "No, I'm alrigh-" Kael'thas tried to get to his feet but fell unconscious from the pain. Rogath, caught him as he fell and waited with him until Xandir had arrived.

  
    Xandir exited Kael'thas' private chambers to see Rogath waiting for him. "How is he?" Rogath asked. Xandir sighed. "He's fine but he needs to rest. I don't think he will be able to get up tomorrow." Xandir said. "I see. I will ensure he gets his rest and-"  
"You won't have to." Xandir started. "Illidan will take care of him."   
"Who is Illidan? I wasn't informed of such a person." Rogath said. Xandir's eyes widened. "What? You mean you don't know about Illidan Stormrage? The Lord of Outland and the leader of the Illidari?" Xandir asked. Rogath shook his head. "Ok, follow me." Xandir led Rogath to Kael's private library and began looking for a history book. "This is Kael's private library but I can come in whenever I please, he said. Ah, here!" Xandir pulled a large book off of one of the shelves. On the cover of the book read: The History of the Illidari and Illidan Stormrage. "Read this. It should explain everything. When your done, just give it to me and I'll put it back." Xandir explained. Rogath took the book and thanked Xandir. That night he read the entire book and found something interesting... His name was mentioned on one of the pages...  
  
  
  
    The next morning, Rogath walked into the main room to see Illidan Stormrage talking with Xandir. Xandir noticed Rogath and pointed towards him. "There he is now, Lord Illidan. Kael's royal adviser, Rogath. Rogath, can you come here for a moment?" Xandir gestured for Rogath to come closer. Illidan turned and looked down at him. The minute Rogath looked up at Illidan and saw his face, he... remembered something. "Hmm? You? I know you. How are you still alive?" Illidan asked. "I remember... the first time we met... I-I don't understand..." Rogath said before losing consciousness. Illidan caught him with one hand and picked him up. "What just happened? Lord Illidan?" Xandir asked. Illidan sighed. "This man. I met him once before. He is much older than he appears. The first time I met him, was about 650 years ago. He looks younger than he did back then, but I know it is the same person. His magical glow hasn't changed." Illidan turned to Xandir. "I will take him back to his room. Tell Lor'themar to take over for today."  
"Yes, Lord Illidan!" Xandir saluted and then left the main room.

  
    Hours later, Rogath awoke to Illidan looming over him. "Are you awake? I have some questions for you." Illidan said. Rogath groaned and grabbed his head as even more memories began to flow into him. Memories of times long past, flashed before his eyes. "Stop... it hurts..." Rogath cried as the memories came faster. Illidan stepped away from him, letting it run its course. He knew what was happening and he knew that if he interfered, it would only get worse. Suddenly, gruesome, repressed memories began to surface and the pain intensified. Rogath screamed, pain striking at every inch of his body. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the pain stopped and Rogath was able to relax and regained his breath. He remembered... everything. The blood magic ritual he casted on himself, to prolong his life span and the atrocities that 'man' committed, and how he imprisoned 'him'. "Kal'Vere..." Rogath sighed. Illidan's head perked up. "What?" Illidan asked. "Kal'Vere... is going to escape. I can feel it." Illidan grabbed Rogath by the shoulders. "You don't mean, that 'Kal'Vere', do you?" Illidan asked, a look of worry on his face. Rogath's eyes turned to look at Illidan. "Kal'Vere. The Devourer."

  
    Illidan gathered all of Kael's generals and Rogath in the main room to tell them of the impending doom. Kael'thas limped through the doorway. "Illidan..." Kael's voice was just a whisper but Illidan heard him loud and clear. Illidan turned towards him and caught Kael just before he lost balance. "Kael'thas, you fool. You should be resting." Illidan said. Kael'thas held onto Illidan, using him for support. "I cannot rest while my nation is in danger. Where ever you are going, Illidan, I am coming with you." Kael'thas said. Kael's generals stepped forward, trying to encourage him to go back and rest. "No. I will not let Illidan go alone. I am his wrath. I will go with him." Kael said and ordered his men to be silent. "Kael'thas..." Illidan said softly, rubbing his back. "You don't have to. That role was given to you a long time ago. You no longer have to uphold it." Kael'thas pushed Illidan away, falling to his knees but he soon rose to his feet, using his own strength. Kael'thas stood for a long time before walking forward. "I am perfectly able to defend myself. I will come with you, end of discussion." Kael'thas said, staring up at Illidan. "Hmph." Illidan smirked. "Alright. I will tell Vashj. Xandir and Rogath will be coming, as well." Illidan said, as he turned towards him. "The rest of you, secure Hillsbrad Foothills. If we should fail, make sure whatever comes out of Dalaran's crater, does not live. You will be Azeroth's last line of defense. Remember that."  
  
  
    Rogath led the way into the underground prison in Dalaran's crater. Using his memories, he was able to lead everyone through the maze-like prison. "Illidan, will you tell us how you met this man? The time you said you met him, was when you were imprisoned, was it not?" Vashj asked. "I believe I can better explain that." Rogath said. "Just after I had imprisoned Kal'Vere, I tried teleporting out, with one of my demonic gates. Well, as I went through, the connection was severed, throwing me to a new location. Where I landed, was in Illidan's prison." Rogath explained. "I decided to impart my knowledge onto him. I guess I knew we would meet again." Rogath stopped suddenly. "Be ready, we are almost there." Rogath continued until he came upon a large room filled with dead Arcane Watchers and one cell with a weakened arcane wall. Everyone readied their weapons but Rogath simply approached the cell, resting his hand against the wall. "Rogath, be careful!" Kael'thas warned. "I'm sorry it has come to this... Father." The figure behind the wall stood up and walked towards the barrier. It also touched the wall, where Rogath's hands were, and the wall shattered. Now that the wall was gone, Kal'Vere was revealed to be a void beast in the form of an elf. "Oh, my son. I knew this day would come. The day I kill you and take my place among the gods once more." Kal'Vere shot Rogath with a crippling spell, causing him to crash into a wall. Xandir did his best to heal Rogath but with a small hand gesture, Kal'Vere blew Xandir away. Vashj fired a silencing arrow at him but it flew right through him. "Oh no." Kal'Vere simply looked at her and Vashj was rendered helpless; the void consuming her energy, keeping her from interfering again. "Vashj!" Kael cried out to his friend. "I'm fine. We must find out how to hurt him!" Vashj said. Rogath gradually got to his feet. "He can't be hurt by physical attacks. That much, I know." Rogath said as he through a Soul Fire at Kal'Vere. It hit him but seemed to do nothing. Kal'Vere snickered and then started to laugh loudly. "Oh, my son. You are smart but your power is no match for mine."  
"Then have a taste of mine!" Kal'Vere turned to Kael'thas, who threw a large fireball at him. The fireball exploded on contact and once the smoke had cleared, Kal'Vere subdued Kael'thas, as well. Illidan tried to attack but his warglaives went right through Kal'Vere's body. Kal'Vere did the same to Illidan as he had to Vashj and Kael'thas, and Illidan's warglaives fell to the ground. "Hmph. You are an interesting one. Half demon and half elf. What do you hide behind that blind fold?" Kal'Vere asked as he reached for Illidan's face. "Don't you fucking touch him!" Kael'thas shouted at him. Kal'Vere merely smirked and removed the blind fold, anyway. Illidan growled as his unnatural, magical eyes glowed. "How interesting... They remind me of the Eye of Sargeras relic but smaller..." Kal'Vere stretched a finger towards one of Illidan's eyes, barely touching the surface. Illidan's eyes began to burn, just like they had when he lost them. Illidan grunted, trying to endure the pain. "Stop it! Stop hurting him! Please! Illidan!" Kael'thas pleaded. Kal'Vere removed his hand and moved to Kael'thas. "Don't you dare touch him... Do what you like to me but you will not touch him..." Illidan said softly. "Kael'thas... Bare with it for a little longer..." Kal'Vere grinned wickedly. "So, this one is precious to you. What would happen if I killed him? Slowly." Kal'Vere began draining Kael'thas of his magic, the very thing he was addicted to and kept him alive, but left him with just enough to survive. "Kael'thas!" Illidan tried to release himself from the void that held him but was unable to. Suddenly, Xandir and Rogath could here someone calling out to them. "Xandir... Rogath... Use your powers together, only then can he be defeated..." Xandir stood and cast Smite on Kal'Vere, stunning him. "What?!" He looked at Xandir and finally noticed his golden eyes. Rogath called upon the void powers, he inherited through his father, and attacked Kal'Vere. Kal'Vere continued to be bombarded by light and dark attacks, weakening him, until he finally casted an explosive spell. It would have killed everyone in the room, if not for the powers of a golden dragon, that suddenly appeared in the room. "Young heroes, use my gift. Attack him, while it lasts." The golden dragon's body split into two orbs and went into Rogath and Xandir, each, making them invulnerable for a time. Rogath took this time to transform into his void form, using every once of power he had. Xandir casted his binding spell on Kal'Vere, holding him in place. Together, Xandir and Rogath charged a beam of pure light and dark, and fired it at Kal'Vere. With the opposing energies, coursing through him, Kal'Vere's body rejected itself, imploding on itself. When the smoke cleared, the dragon was back in physical form and Illidan, Kael, and Vashj were free. Illidan and Vashj immediately rushed to Kael's side but Kael's magic had returned to him once Kal'Vere was defeated. The golden dragon walked up to Kael'thas and pressed her nose against his forehead, healing him from his illness. She then turned to Rogath and Xandir. "Well done. There will always be a need for heroes and as long as you two exist, the world could not be in better hands. Rogath, one last gift." She pressed her nose against Rogath's forehead and breathed into his face. "From now on, you are simply immortal. No more forgetting." She stepped away from the group and spread her wings. "Remember, as long as the sun shines, hope will remain." Then, the dragon disappeared.

  
    Once they were all back in Tempest Keep, Kael'thas approached Rogath. "So, now that your evil void father is dead, what will you do?" Kael'thas asked. Rogath pondered for a bit. "I suppose if you will let me, I could continue to be your adviser. I don't feel like I need to keep wandering." Rogath replied. Kael'thas smiled. "I would enjoy that. I mean you only did one day of work but for that one day, you were amazing. So, I appreciate the help." Kael'thas said. Rogath smiled. "Oh, by the way. Who was that wolf? The red one. And surely you must know who the dragon was..." Rogath asked. "The wolf's name is Caroline. She is a good friend of mine and without her, none of this would be here. In fact, if it wasn't for her, I would probably be dead by now." Kael'thas chuckled. "And the dragon... I'm actually not quite sure. It sounded like Caroline and I know she has a dragon form but... That one was different some how..." Kael'thas said. "I know who she is." Caroline said, walking up to them. "She is the God of Hope, the one that gave me my wings. We are on good terms, so she looks out for my friends. Remember how I said that if my wings glow, hope will remain? Well, she is like: "If the sun goes out, everyone is screwed." Basically like that." Caroline explained. "Oh, well I guess that answers your question." Kael'thas smirked. "Um, one more question." Rogath said. Kael'thas raised an eye brow at him. "What is your and Illidan's relationship?" Rogath asked. "Oh, they fuck, like all the time." Caroline blurted. Kael laughed loudly. "We are married. But yes, that's true as well." Kael explained. Rogath's eyes widened. "And how would you know that?" He asked Caroline. "Kael'thas tells me everything. Literally." Caroline's gaze darkened. Rogath gave up on the conversation and walked away, at that point. "I think I scared him." Caroline said. "I think you did, too." Kael'thas replied.


	13. The Void Flower

    Rogath rushed about the tower. Running from the main room to the meeting hall, to the library, to the kitchen, and back to the main room. Kael'thas watched as he ran about and eventually stood up and intercepted him, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Oh, my king, is something wrong?" Rogath asked. Kael'thas raised an eyebrow at him. "You need to calm down." Kael'thas sighed. "But there is so much that needs to be done and-"  
"Eh! Eh! Eh! Who's the king?" Kael'thas asked. Rogath sighed and took in a deep breath. "Of course, my king."  
"Good. Now come with me. I wish to show you something." Kael'thas said, leading Rogath out of the main room. Kael'thas led Rogath out of the tower and into a large private garden. Rogath stared in awe at the beautiful sight of exotic flowers and trees. "This is the royal garden. Come here when ever you please. You will find this place to be very calming. Hopefully..." Kael'thas sighed. "Thank you, my king. I will enjoy this place very much." Rogath smiled.

  
    Rogath had visited the royal garden many times, since Kael'thas had shown it to him, but this was the first time he had seen any sort of gardener. Rogath watched the gardener from afar. The way he cared for the plants was so gentle, like a mother caring for her child. Rogath felt like he had to meet the man that took care of all these wonderful and beautiful plants, which gave him so much joy. Rogath approached the gardener, making sure not to spook him. "Excuse me. Are you the gardener?" Rogath asked. The gardener sighed and stood up, brushing the dirt off of his knees. He turned to look at Rogath. His hair was long and blonde and tied up, so it didn't get in the way. His eyes were the usual blood elven green and his skin was tanned from working out in the heat so much. There may not be a sun in Outland but the nearby fiery planet acted as a sort of sun. It was enough to let plants grow. "Ah, yeah. My name is Jeth. I take care of the plants here." Jeth said, wiping his brow with a sweaty, grimy towel. "Just Jeth?" Rogath asked. "Yeah, just Jeth. No one cares about me, I don't care about them." Jeth said. "Ah, I see. Well, my name is Rogath Shadowstar. Nice to meet you." Rogath said. "Oh, you're the royal adviser. Right, everyone knows you. The high elf that saved the world."  
"Well it wasn't solely me, the High Priest also had a hand in-"  
"Everyone cares about you! So why are you dealing with a nobody like me? You important people are all the same!"  
"It's not like that!" Rogath had raised his voice without realizing it. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean-"  
"What ever. It doesn't matter to me." Jeth said, going back to tend to the struggling flower. Rogath knelt down and touched the flower, trying to help but... The minute his skin touched the petal, the flower wilted and died. Rogath backed from the flower, shocked at what had happened. Jeth stared at the dead flower and then looked up at Rogath. "What did you do?" Jeth glared at Rogath. "I'm sorry." Rogath said before leaving the garden.

  
Rogath ran past Kael'thas as he left the garden and Kael'thas  grabbed him by the arm. "What's wrong, Rogath? Did something happen?" Kael asked. Rogath didn't look him in the eyes, he couldn't. Not after what he had done. "Rogath..." Kael'thas continued. "I... I touched a flower and it died..." Tears started to run down Rogath's cheeks. "I'm sorry, my king. But I can't go to the garden anymore." Rogath pulled himself from Kael's grip and walked away. "What on Azeroth? Perhaps Illidan knows something..." Kael'thas said to himself. Kael'thas walked into his private library to see Illidan resting in his specially-made chair. Kael'thas walked up to Illidan and found he was sleeping. "Illidan?" Kael'thas gently laid himself in Illidan's lap and lightly smacked his cheeks. Illidan growled slightly. "Time to wake up, sweetheart." Kael'thas said softly. Illidan groaned in response. Kael'thas pouted. Illidan wasn't often unreasonable but sometimes he was very stubborn. Then, Kael'thas got an idea. "Illidan... I want you to fuck me." Kael'thas whispered into Illidan's ear. Illidan's eyes shot open and he sat up. "Now?" He asked. Kael chuckled. "No but I wouldn't mind later tonight." Kael said. "By the way... Something happened earlier when Rogath went to the garden today." Kael'thas continued. "Oh?" Illidan asked. "He said that the minute he touched a flower, it died and he said he didn't want to visit the garden anymore, because of it. Do you have any idea why that would happen?" Kael'thas asked. "Ah, well it's simple really. He is a creature of the void. Well, not entirely but there is no life in the void. It could be his void self rejecting the plant life, as in killing it." Illidan explained. "So what can he do about it?" Kael'thas asked. "Just learn to better control his powers. Otherwise, he will keep killing the plants." Illidan said. "So, about that other thing you mentioned earlier..."  
"We can do it after I let him know. Be good til I get back." Kael'thas said, before leaving the room.

  
    After Kael'thas had talked to him, Rogath returned to the garden the next day. Jeth was taking care of the flowers again and Rogath almost felt like he should avoid him, but Rogath wasn't a child. He had to apologize for yesterday. So, he walked up to Jeth. "What do you want?" Jeth asked, coldly. "I wanted to say sorry for killing the plant, yesterday. It wasn't my intent to do it harm." Rogath said. "Why do you care? To you it's just another plant." Jeth said. "That's not true." Jeth looked up at Rogath. "That flower reminded me of what I am. I am a creature of the void. Life can not exist where I tread. That's why I'm wearing these gloves." Rogath said. Jeth stood up and took Rogath's hand. "You won't need these." Jeth said and attempted to remove the glove. "Stop." Jeth looked up at Rogath. He was scared. If he could kill plants, what was stopping him from hurting people? Jeth looked down at Rogath's hand again. The sliver of skin that was showing, was oozing this black smoke. The smoke looked like the galaxy that stretched across the sky, above them. "Do you want to hurt me?" Jeth asked. "What? No, of course I don't!" Rogath said. "Then you won't." Jeth said as he removed the glove. The smoke stopped and Jeth was able to see his pale skin. "Now, try holding this." Jeth took a small wild flower from the ground and placed it in Rogath's hand. The flower didn't wilt and Rogath was able to hold it without causing it harm. Rogath smiled as he held the fragile flower. "Thank you. Really." Rogath said. "No problem." Jeth smiled. "Can I come back and help you with the flowers?" Rogath asked. "Don't you have enough to do?" Jeth asked. Rogath shook his head. "It is easier, now. This will be relaxing for me." Rogath said. "Yeah, I'd like that." Jeth smiled.

  
  
    The next few months have been kind to Rogath. Every day, after he had finished his duties, he would head to the garden and help Jeth with the flowers. He struck up a friendship with the gardener and found he was actually quite wise, despite his age. Rogath found out that Jeth was only 26 years old. Rogath felt terrible for taking up his time. Surely, he wasn't having any fun, hanging out with a 700 year old man. Rogath sighed at this thought. "Something wrong?" Jeth asked. "Jeth, do you have any friends outside of this garden? I mean, I don't really know you other than the you, you show here, with me." Rogath sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound intrusive."  
"No, it's fine." Jeth started. "I.. You're my only friend, Rogath. You were the first person to give me the time of day and I'm glad you did. 'Cause I'm really happy when I get to talk to you." Rogath sat down, next to Jeth. "Me too, Jeth."

  
    Jeth woke up the next morning in his filthy hole of a home. His sheets were covered in the dirt that had been caked on his skin. He wet a wash cloth and wiped himself down. The water bills were really expensive, so he couldn't even take a bath, since it would use so much water. He got on his work clothes as quickly as he could and left the house. His walk over to the garden was always a hard one. It felt like the higher class citizens were staring at him. He said he didn't care what they thought, but in truth, he did. He hated being dirty as much as the next person but what could he do? If he took a shower, it would use up all the money he had earned last year. He wouldn't be able to feed himself. It wasn't all bad, though. As soon as he got to the garden, he would be greeted by the flowers and trees and as soon as 4:00 p.m. rolled around, he would get to see Rogath. Jeth wasn't gay, he could never see himself with a man but Rogath was different. He was special and he made Jeth feel like he was accepted. Every time Rogath crossed Jeth's mind, his heart would start to race. Could he be in love with him? Or was it just butterflies in his stomach? Rogath was, after all, Jeth's first and only friend. Jeth never had any friends before. When he was a child, the other boys would beat him for playing in the flowers. Thus, he just tried to stay away from other people. Jeth was almost to the garden's back entrance when he heard someone call out to him. "Oi, Jeth!" Jeth looked towards the man who called him. It was his old school's bully, Hilde Brightwind. This man was the one who was always the first to pick on and punch him. Even now, when he should have been forgotten, Hilde still used Jeth as a punching bag. Why? Because Jeth wasn't as strong as he was. "Hey! I'm speaking to you!" Hilde called once more, walking faster towards Jeth. Jeth sighed. "What do you want-" Hilde punched Jeth square in the jaw, before he could finish his sentence. Blood ran down Jeth's chin; his tooth had cut his lip. Hilde wound up another punch but someone held his arm back. Hilde looked behind him to see Rogath. "Aren't you a little old to be acting so childish?" Rogath asked. "What'd you say?!" Hilde tried to punch Rogath instead but Rogath punched Hilde in the gut and flew him over his shoulder. Hilde landed on the ground, flat on his back. "Y-You can't treat me like this! I'm the son of a wealthy business owner!" Hilde yelled. Rogath drew his staff. "And I'm the royal adviser to the king. Unless you wan't to be publicly executed, you'd best get out of my sight." Rogath threatened. Hilde ran in fear. Rogath turned back to Jeth. "Are you ok?" He asked. Jeth just sighed and nodded. "What are you doing out here?" Jeth asked. "I had an errand to run. When I saw that man punch you, I couldn't stand for it." Rogath said. "So you still have something to do, then?" Jeth asked; he could feel his heart pounding. "Yes, but why don't you come with me? It would make me feel better if you were in my sight, for today." Rogath said. Jeth looked down as his dirty clothes. "Like this?" Jeth asked. "You're right. Come with me."

  
    Rogath led Jeth up to his private quarters in the tower, where he had is own private bathroom. "Here, take a shower and clean yourself off. I will get your clothes cleaned while you bathe." Rogath said. "Are you sure?" Jeth asked. "Yes, yes. Now get in there, get naked and give me your clothes." Rogath said, pushing Jeth into the small room. Jeth took off his clothes and opened the door slightly to hand Rogath his clothes, before stepping into the shower. The hot water was a nice change of pace to the usual cold water and rag, that he normally used to clean himself. The feeling of the warm water running down his skin and the steam enveloping the room, made him more than just relax, it made his mind wander to the darker edges of his imagination. In a split second, Jeth imagined himself in Rogath's arms. When Jeth realized what he was imagining, he looked down to see his more-than-obvious erection. Jeth cursed in Thalassian and quickly relieved himself. Jeth felt terrible afterwards. Rogath was being so kind to him and Jeth repaid him by jerking off in his shower. 'He would hate me if he knew.' Jeth thought to himself. Jeth turned off the water. He was already clean and there was no point in staying any longer. "Ah. You're done?" Rogath asked from the other side of the door. "Yeah." Jeth replied. "Alright. Your clothes aren't clean yet, so just wrap yourself in a towel and wait on the couch. I'm going to go check on them." Rogath said. Jeth waited until Rogath left the room before he wrapped himself in a towel and left the bathroom. The towels were so soft and the thought of Rogath using one- no, he couldn't risk getting another erection. Rogath walked back into the room with Jeth's cleaned clothes. "Here, you can change in the bathroom. Then we can get started." Rogath said, handing Jeth his clothes. "Thanks, Rogath. I really appreciate it." Jeth said with a soft smile.

  
    Once Jeth had changed into his clothes, Rogath led him to a furniture shop. "Why here?" Jeth asked. "The king has requested some new furniture for his room. I have to choose a lounging couch and a coffee table that he would like." Rogath explained. Jeth and Rogath decided to look at the coffee tables first. Jeth looked at a large stone coffee table that was hung on the wall. It was probably the ugliest piece of furniture he had ever laid eyes on. He then looked at another table on the floor next to him. As he inspected the table, the stone one, on the wall, began to shift and slowly fall. Rogath looked towards Jeth and saw the large table falling towards him. Using his void powers, Rogath was able to teleport to Jeth and shoved him out of the way. The stone table landed seconds later and shattered like glass, on impact. Rogath used his body to shield Jeth from the stone shards and the store employees ran to their assistance. "Are you alright?" One female employee asked. Rogath helped Jeth to his feet. "Yes, but perhaps you shouldn't hang anymore tables on the wall." Rogath said. "Yes, I understand. Please accept my deepest apologies." The manager said. Rogath and Jeth left the store once the furniture was ordered. "We can go to the garden now. That was all I had to do today." Rogath said. "Yeah, that would be nice." Jeth said but deep inside, he wanted to tell him how he truly felt. He wanted to say something, anything.  
    A few moments after they had entered the garden, Jeth had finally made up his mind. He was going to tell him. Whether Rogath accepted his feelings or not, he would finally be rid of his ache. "Rogath." Jeth said. Rogath turned to Jeth. "Yes?" Rogath asked. "First off, I want to say thank you for saving me twice today and secondly..." The words got stuck somewhere in Jeth's throat. He was trying his hardest not to cry but it almost seemed like it wouldn't matter. Rogath would never return his feelings; this was just a one-sided love and Jeth was a fool for ever thinking someone as important as the royal adviser would have feelings for him. "And... I love you, Rogath." A tear ran down Jeth's cheek as he ushered the words. "I understand if you don't feel the same and I get it if you never want to see me again. But I really do love you." Jeth used every ounce of courage and strength he had to say these words and shut his eyes, allowing more tears to flow. Jeth was ready for the rejection. He was ready for the hateful words. He was ready for the punch but instead, Jeth received a gentle hug. "I love you too, Jeth. Sorry, I was too scared to tell you first." Rogath said, rubbing Jeth's back. Rogath gently kissed Jeth. A kiss that was so deep and riddled with passion, that it caused Jeth's mind to go completely blank. After regaining his consciousness, Jeth hugged Rogath, holding onto his robes for dear life. "I'm sorry if I sound like a child, but don't leave me, Rogath. I need you.  Please say you'll stay. Please..." Jeth pleaded. "I will stay, Jeth. I'm not letting go of you, ever. Where ever I go, you will too." Rogath comforted him.

\-----------------------------  
  
    Jeth led Rogath into his dirty home. "Why did you want to come to my house? Why didn't we go to your room?" Jeth asked. "I wanted to see your living conditions and as far as I can see now, they are not looking good." Rogath said, looking around the decrepit house. "Even this whole part of town looks like it could use a good cleaning. What are the guards doing? Do they not carry out their duties like they do in the other parts of town?" Rogath asked. Jeth was silent. He didn't want Rogath to worry but he had to let him know. "I haven't seen any guards come anywhere near here, and I've lived here my entire life." Jeth said, biting his lip. "That is unacceptable. The king would like to know of this, immediately." Rogath said as he attempted to leave. Jeth grabbed Rogath's robe and held onto him tightly. "Please don't leave." Jeth looked up at Rogath with tear-filled eyes. Rogath turned and held Jeth in a gentle embrace. "I-I'm sorry. I just don't like staying home. You remember Hilde? The guy who punched me? He and his friends come by everyday and throw rocks through my window when I'm home." Jeth said. Rogath gripped Jeth tighter. "Alright. I will save that for a later date. Just let me tell him I will be staying with you today."  
"Oh you don't have to do that, Rogath. I already know. Go on and enjoy yourself." Rogath's eyes widened and he opened Jeth's front door to see Kael'thas using it as support. Kael'thas fell backwards and landed on his butt. "Oof! Hey, I was using that door." Kael'thas said. Jeth and Rogath helped Kael'thas stand up and Kael dusted himself off. "My king, I'm very sorry you got dirty because of my house. Please forgive me." Jeth said. Kael'thas simply patted him on the head. "It's perfectly alright. Rogath, if I had known you decided to fuck my long lost twin, I would have come to meet him sooner." Kael'thas said in a joking manner. "But no seriously, you look exactly like me. Well, I mean you would if you untied your hair... styled it like this... and stayed inside like a vampire for the rest of your life." Kael'thas said while messing with Jeth's hair. "See?" Kael'thas pulled a hand mirror out of his Bottomless Bag. Jeth looked in the mirror and was speechless. His king was right, he looked almost exactly like him. "Hey, I have some powder than can lighten up your skin for a short time too..."  
"My King, why don't you just use this." Mallenus, the Assassin-General, appeared out of thin air and handed Kael'thas a Potion of Illusion. Kael'thas looked at the potion blankly. "You had these all this time and you didn't tell me earlier?" Kael'thas asked. "You didn't ask." Mallenus said bluntly. "How dare you disrespect, his majesty!" Rogath snapped at Mallenus, who just shrugged him off. "It's ok, Rogath. He reports to the higher ups." Kael'thas sighed. "Anyway, how long do these last?" Kael asked. "Two minutes each but I can concentrate it so it lasts 24 hours."  
"If you would please..." Kael'thas glared at him. Mallenus vanished away but returned minutes later with two bottles of the highly concentrated potion. "Just look at each other and drink this. It will change your clothes as well. Also, since you are going to change into each other, you may want to use it at the same time. Got all that?" Mallenus asked. Both Kael and Jeth nodded. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Jeth?" Rogath asked. "It's fine, Rogath. Just tell everyone I'm sick and let Jeth get pampered. I will, in the mean time, clean this place up." Kael'thas reassured him. Kael and Jeth both drank the potions at the same time. Jeth turned into Kael'thas and vise versa. "Your balls are hanging out, Kael'thas." Mallenus said. Kael looked up to see the three verdant spheres, floating overhead. "Oh. I can just make those disappear." Kael said, before snapping his fingers and causing the spheres to vanish. "I'm surprised the orbs translated over to Jeth as well. Interesting..." Rogath said as he closely inspected, the now transformed, Jeth. "Alright you two, go back to the tower and enjoy your day."  
"What about Lord Illidan? Shouldn't you tell him of this? Wouldn't he worry, should you not return to the tower?" Mallenus asked. "Mal, you tell him. I'll be fine."  
"No, my king. Let the Assassin-General stay here to watch over you. I will inform Lord Illidan." Rogath said. Kael stared at Rogath with a blank expression before giving a heavy sigh. "The point is for Mal to guard my look-a-like so it seems like he is me." Kael explained. "I see... Alright, then. I guess we should be going." Rogath said. After he and Jeth had said their goodbyes to Kael'thas, Rogath led Jeth back to the tower. Mallenus followed them but ordered his assassins to watch over the actual Kael'thas, just in case.

  
    Jeth followed Rogath to the garden. "Ok. Stay here. I have to go inform Lord Illidan of this before he starts mistaking you for the real Kael'thas."  
"I already know, Rogath." Illidan said, walking up to him. This was the first time Jeth had ever seen Illidan up close, before. His appearance was intimidating, Jeth thought, but the way he spoke was more gentle than the former. "I could never mistake him for Kael'thas... seeing as how he doesn't have the same glow as Kael'thas."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeth asked in an irritated tone. Illidan's ears perked up; he was surprised by Jeth's forward reply but his surprise was soon replaced with a half-smile. Illidan gave a light chuckle and gently patted Jeth's head. "You misunderstand me. I am blind, young one. Yet, I can see the magic an individual possesses within themselves. Kael's immense power and magic, gives him a very unique glow that can only be matched by your Sunwell." Illidan explained. "Enjoy this day Kael'thas has given you." Illidan said, before turning to Rogath. "I will take over, Rogath. Don't worry about Kael'thas; he can take care of himself." Illidan paused, turning to make one final glance towards Jeth. "Jeth, is it?" Illidan asked. "Yes, Lord Illidan?" Jeth asked. "You may use Kael's room, for the night. I will sleep elsewhere." Illidan said, before leaving the garden. Jeth looked to Rogath. "That was Lord Illidan? He looked so scary but he spoke so softly. No wonder the King likes him." Jeth asked. "Yes, he is a kind, yet perplexing, man. Come, I will show you to the king's room." Rogath said. Rogath led Jeth to Kael'thas' private chambers, which where on the floor just below Kael's private library - the top floor. There were two guards planted outside the room, which normally would not be there. No doubt Illidan had ordered for them to guard Jeth. Rogath looked back at Jeth, who had a worried and slightly anxious look on his face. "Wait here." Rogath whispered. Jeth nodded and did as Rogath said. Rogath approached the two guards, who turned to look at him with their weapons ready. "Hold. It is I, the royal adviser." Rogath said. "Lord Illidan ordered for us to question any and all persons, exempt the King. State your business." The first guard said. "I am returning his majesty to his chambers, per Lord Illidan's request. The King is not feeling well and wishes to retire early." Rogath explained. The guards then looked to Jeth, who they saw as Kael'thas. "Is that true, your majesty?" The second guard asked. "Yes, it is, my adviser said he would help me in Lord Illidan's absence. Now, please, move aside." Jeth said, in a commanding tone. The guards quickly opened the door and let Rogath and Jeth enter, before closing the door behind them. Rogath gave a sigh of relief and turned to Jeth. "You did well, but one thing to note: The King only ever calls Lord Illidan by his name, even to other people." Rogath explained. "Oh..." Jeth shifted nervously but was soon distracted by the extremely well decorated room. Jeth walked around Kael's room and soon noticed Illidan's Warglaives and Kael's sword above the fire place, together. He smiled and looked back to Rogath. "Rogath, can you get me a pen and paper? I want to leave something for the king." Jeth said. Rogath promptly received a pen and paper for Jeth. Jeth wrote a small message on the paper, before placing it on the fire place mantle. "What did you write?" Rogath asked. Jeth gave a small chuckle. "Just the truth. Sometimes people need to read it - even if they are reminded of it everyday - to truly realize it." Jeth smiled.

    The rest of the day, Jeth was pampered by the servants, as they thought he was actually Kael'thas. He spent some time with Rogath, but it seemed like Rogath was uncomfortable with the idea of being seen with his king, even if it wasn't truly Kael'thas. Jeth understood what he meant, thus he didn't push any further. Overall, Jeth felt like he really was the king, if only for a day.

  
    The next day, mere minutes before the potion wore off, Jeth and Rogath returned to Jeth's house. Kael'thas was sitting at the dining room table, leaning back in his chair, and staring up at the ceiling. "Oh, my king, are you alright?" Jeth asked, honestly concerned for Kael's well being. Kael'thas looked at them and stood up from the table. "Yes, I'm fine. Everything will be back to normal in a few minutes..." Kael'thas sighed. "I'm sorry if I sound like a spoiled child, but I didn't want to be king, you know. I never wanted this. When my father... When leadership of Quel'thalas was thrusted onto me, I swore to never be king. That my father was the last king of Quel'thalas. I guess in a way, I just wanted to be like you, Jeth. Free of the responsibilities of royalty and just live the way I wanted to, but I didn't have a choice..." Kael'thas sighed, before resuming. "Yesterday, I did normal house chores. I had never even touched a broom before, and it took me awhile to get the hang of it. Then, I went to the store and bought my own food and cooked it, myself. I failed to make anything edible the first few tries, but I eventually was able to correctly cook an egg. It didn't taste as good as what my cooks make for me, but the point is, is that I'm the one who made it. I also stocked your pantry, if that's alright." Kael'thas asked, a sad smile on his face. Jeth nodded, he could see the tears beginning to form in Kael'thas' eyes. "And then, I rented a horse. I never knew hawk striders were more expensive than horses. Of course, I never needed to. I always had the best hawk striders bred for me. Still, I rode that horse out of the city and all the way to the bridge between Netherstorm and Blade's Edge Mountains. For the first time ever, no guards came chasing after me, no one told me to get back to the tower or that I was endangering myself. No one cared where I was going or what I was doing." Kael'thas paused to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to act like this... I just feel like a caged bird most days and sometimes I wish I could switch places with someone else - I'm sorry. This was my taste of freedom; what life could have been like if I hadn't been born into the royal bloodline. I shouldn't be complaining, though. I have everything most people would die for." Kael'thas tried his hardest not to break down in front of them, but his efforts were in vain. Jeth saw through Kael's attempt to appear alright. Jeth smiled at Kael'thas and hugged him gently. "My king... You aren't alone. You have people that care about you and I know if Lord Illidan saw you like this, he would do everything in his power to make you smile. Not just Lord Illidan, but you have Rogath and your council who are doing their best to make it easier for you. And of course..." Jeth paused and Kael'thas closed his eyes. Then, the Potion of Illusion wore off and Kael and Jeth returned to their original states. "You have me too. If you ever want to do this again, or if you just want to come visit, you are more than welcome. You can also come visit me in the garden, if you want, that is..." Jeth said as he released Kael'thas, who smiled at him. "Thank you, Jeth. I appreciate the chance you've given me." Kael'thas paused. "I return your sentiment and I hereby grant you passage into the tower, including my private library, when ever you please." Kael'thas said. Jeth looked up at Kael'thas with widened eyes. Kael'thas turned to Rogath. "Rogath, I trust you will take care of the necessary documentation for Jeth?" Kael'thas asked. Rogath bowed graciously. "Yes, my king." Rogath said. Kael'thas smiled. "Then I suppose we should return to the tower to get this sorted out immediately." Kael'thas said. Rogath and Jeth both nodded and followed Kael'thas out of the house and on the way back to the tower. Kael'thas stopped for a moment, and looked at Jeth. "By the way, Jeth. I understand if you would prefer to stay with Rogath, in the tower, which is why you are also free to stay with him, at anytime." Kael'thas said, a wicked smile on his face as he spoke. Jeth's face turned bright red at the thought of him and Rogath sharing a bed together. Rogath sighed and pulled Jeth in close, to hug him. "My king, you are cruel."

   
    Later that evening, after Kael'thas had finished his kingly duties, Kael'thas returned to his and Illidan's private chambers. Kael'thas proceeded to undress and ready himself for bed, until he noticed a folded piece of paper on the fireplace mantle. Kael'thas looked at the out-of-place object for a moment, before retrieving it from the mantle. Kael'thas unfolded the paper and read the contents. "To Kael'thas. I realized from the way Lord Illidan spoke of you and how he placed your sword on his own weapons, that he really does love you. I have yet to experience such a thing, but I feel like I may soon get the chance. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you really are loved by him. Not only did Lord Illidan agree to marry you - to love you for the rest of his life - but he also wanted to show you that every day, in the form of this display. If you ever doubt his love, please take a moment and think back on the memories you two have shared. If there is one thing that is true, you are loved more than you know." Kael'thas covered his mouth with his hand, shocked by the kind words left in the note. Illidan then entered the room and Kael'thas turned to him. Kael'thas showed Illidan the note. "It's from Jeth, it must be." Kael'thas said, before placing the note back on the mantle. Illidan stood behind Kael'thas and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him. Illidan then leaned his face forward and whispered into Kael'thas' ear. "He isn't wrong. There are no words to express how much I love you, but he seems to have done it. Keep it, and let it remind you." Illidan said. "I will... I definitely will."


	14. A Date For The Flower And The Void

    Rogath walked into the garden with a bouquet of lilies. Jeth mentioned, one time, that his favorite flower was the lily, especially the yellow lilies that were of the golden variety. It was such a specific kind of flower, that they weren't seen much in Tempest Keep, but that didn't stop Rogath. He searched in every Alliance and Horde capital, city, and town but eventually found them in Dalaran. He even bought the seeds, so Jeth could plant some. He came to the garden earlier than he usually did, to surprise Jeth. Jeth was working hard on the weeds, it was the perfect opportunity for Rogath to sneak up behind him, without Jeth noticing. Rogath approached Jeth quietly and tapped him on the shoulder. When Jeth turned around, all he saw was the bouquet of golden lilies. "What?" Jeth asked, taking the bouquet of flowers from Rogath's hands. He looked at Rogath with a mystified expression. "You once said that they were your favorite. I got the seeds, too. That way, you could see them all the time." Rogath said, handing Jeth the bag of bulbs. Jeth was utterly stunned. "But why?" Jeth asked, he truly had no idea why Rogath would do any of this. "You don't know? It's already been one year." Rogath chuckled. "I know, we are immortal and one year shouldn't be anything to celebrate but..." Rogath paused for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. "I love you so much and I can't wait a hundred years for our first anniversary." Rogath said and sat next to Jeth before gently kissing him. Jeth started to tear up as Rogath pulled away. He wasn't anyone special, yet he was being treated as if he was the only one Rogath could see. Jeth was so happy, all he could do was cry. He didn't have the words to describe this tight feeling in his chest. "Hey, don't cry. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Rogath asked. Jeth shook his head but couldn't stop crying. He tried his hardest but the tears kept coming. "I-I just... I just love you... so much." Jeth said through his tears. Rogath smiled and gently held Jeth. Eventually, Jeth had stopped crying. He got up, planted the bulbs and watered them. Rogath sat in the grass as he waited for Jeth. "Jeth. Once you are done, let me know, because we are going to do some shopping. I want to take you out to dinner tonight, too." Rogath said. Jeth looked at Rogath with a look of astonishment. "What? Knowing you, you will want to spoil me and won't that be expensive?" Jeth asked. Rogath chuckled. "I earn far more than you do. I will pay for everything. Including your water bill. No doubt you will need a shower before we go shopping." Rogath said. Jeth sighed and smiled. "Yeah, I will. I guess there is no way of rejecting you, is there?" Jeth asked. "Of course there isn't. I've already forwarded the money. You have no choice but to let me spoil you." Rogath said.

  
    Once Jeth finished his shower, he put on some casual clothes and went with Rogath to the most expensive clothing store in Tempest Keep. They walked in and an employee immediately greeted them. "Hello, what can I get for you today?" The employee asked. "I need a suit made for him." Rogath said, pointing to Jeth. "I see. What color would you like to use for the suit?" He asked. "Pick a color, Jeth." Rogath said. Jeth picked a dark blue and the store employee started to measure his body. Once the suit was made, Rogath purchased it, along with some nice shoes and pants. Jeth changed into it, in one of the store's dressing rooms and when Jeth stepped out in the suit, Rogath had to resist the urge of pushing him down and taking him right there and then. They left the clothing store and went to a very fancy restaurant. Rogath made a reservation, and the hostess led the couple to a private VIP room. The lighting was bright at first, but Rogath asked for it to be dimmed, to set the mood. Rogath took off his and Jeth's jacket and hung them on the coat rack, before being seated. Jeth took the seat directly across from Rogath and the waiter came in to take their order. They ordered their drinks and Rogath suggested the meals. Jeth felt so out of place and it caused him to be a bit anxious. However, being with Rogath, distracted Jeth completely. Jeth looked away and stared down at his lap. Jeth sat in such a stiff manner, that Rogath couldn't help but notice his anxiety. "Something wrong, Jeth?" Rogath asked. Jeth looked back up at Rogath and locked eye contact with him. Rogath's blue eyes shimmered in the dimmed room and sent shivers down Jeth's back. Then, Jeth noticed the way Rogath was sitting. He was reclining in such a way that one arm was resting on the back of the chair and the other was relaxed on the table. Normally, Rogath would always be formal, no matter the situation, but now that he was alone with his love, in a dimly lit, private room... He was able to relax. "Jeth?" Rogath asked again. Jeth's silence didn't bother him; no, he could guess the thoughts going through Jeth's mind and it sort of made him happy. Jeth totally ignored Rogath's words as his eyes scanned Rogath's body. Rogath was wearing a black vest over a dark purple, long sleeved shirt. It was no wonder why he wanted to take off his jacket. Still, Rogath looked amazingly well in a vest, Jeth thought. Jeth finally pulled out of his trance, when the table obstructed his view of Rogath's 'lower' regions. Jeth quickly looked away from Rogath and his face turned bright red. "Um..! It's nothing! I'm fine, really." Jeth finally said. Rogath just smiled and sat upright. Finally, the food arrived, giving Jeth something else to focus on, than the good-looking high elf across from him. Jeth looked at the food for a moment, it didn't look too appetizing and caused Jeth to hesitate, however, it would be impolite of him to not even try it. Jeth picked up his knife and cut off a small piece, from the large mass of food, and slowly put it into his mouth. Rogath watched with wicked glee, as Jeth tried the sample. He knew Jeth would have that sort of reaction, making it easy for him to decide what to order. However, Rogath also knew Jeth would like it, as well, and seeing Jeth's initial reaction and soon-to-be delight, made it all to worth it. Jeth slowly let the food touch his tongue, fully expecting his gag reflexes to kick in, but instead, Jeth found the taste to be quite good. There was an unexpected sweetness, seeing as how the meat looked to be heavily spiced. Jeth quickly finished off the sample and began to eat the rest of it. Rogath smiled at Jeth's delight, but Jeth soon noticed that he was the only one eating. He stopped eating and looked up to see Rogath smiling at him. "Is something wrong?" Jeth asked. "No. Nothing is wrong..." Rogath's words trailed off but he soon noticed the worried expression on Jeth's face. "I'm sorry. I'm being creepy, aren't I?" Rogath asked, before looking away from Jeth. Jeth laid his fork down, on his plate. "It's not that. I thought I did something weird... I'm sorry." Jeth said, looking down at the table decoration between him and Rogath. "Why would you think you did something weird?" Rogath asked. "You brought me to a place I would, normally, never even be able to look upon. I'm out of my comfort zone and it feels like I could be shunned if I so much as breathe wrong." Jeth said. Rogath frowned. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. Do you want to leave?" Rogath asked. Jeth shook his head. "No. You wanted our anniversary to be special and you've done that. I'm just being stupid. As long as you're here, I don't have to worry..." Rogath looked up at Jeth and noticed the light blush, forming on his cheeks. "And also..." Jeth started. "...You look really sexy in that vest..." Jeth smiled, his compliment complete. Rogath sat quietly, for a moment, utterly speechless. Jeth was so adorable and he couldn't resist his urges any longer; he had to indulge himself. Rogath stood up from his seat so quickly, that it caught Jeth off guard. Rogath walked around the table and made his way to Jeth's side. Rogath leaned down and kissed Jeth deeply, tasting the spices left on his tongue. Rogath silently pulled away and resat himself. "Let's finish our food before it cools, shall we?"

  
    After dinner, Rogath took Jeth home. "I hope you don't mind me coming in." Rogath said. "Of course not but I still don't know why you'd ever want to." Jeth said. Jeth let Rogath in and closed the door. Jeth took off his jacket and laid it on the table, before turning back to Rogath. "You know, if someone told me a year ago, that I was to fall in love with the King's royal adviser, I would have called them crazy. More so, I never thought that I would fall in love with a man, less a demi-god." Jeth said sarcastically. "Don't call me that." Rogath started. "I'm nothing more than the person standing in front of you." Rogath said before embracing Jeth in a tight hug. "Rogath... Why do you reject who you truly are? Your powers are nothing to be ashamed of."  
"These powers killed people, Jeth. They are dangerous."  
"But they are apart of you. You can't just get rid of them. I know you can use them to make a difference, to make the world a better place, to change people, and I know that they would want that too."  
"They?"  
"Your powers. It almost seems as if they have a mind of their own. At least, it feels that way." Jeth explained. Rogath was shocked at this revelation. "I'll prove it to you. They can think, feel, and understand." Jeth said, before grabbing Rogath's hand and pressing his thumb into Rogath's palm. Void mist started to leak out from Rogath's skin and moved to wrap gently around Jeth. It didn't hurt him and instead held him in a loving sort of way. "See? It cares about me too." Jeth said with a smile. Rogath retracted the void back into him and kissed Jeth. "Well, they can't have you. You are mine alone."


	15. The Void Father Returns

    Rogath walked with Jeth through the forests of the Western Plaguelands. Although the Plague was long gone from the soil, the area kept its name. Rogath was sent to gather some new Alchemist plants and thus he brought Jeth to help him search. Jeth had such an expansive knowledge of plants, that his help was invaluable to Rogath. Jeth stopped and looked at a nearby plant. "Hey, Rogath? Have you ever seen this sort of flower before?" Jeth asked. Rogath knelt down and looked at the flower. The petals were pitch black with white, speckled across it. Rogath turned the flower to see that the speckles shifted, and revealed more colors. "It looks like the void, almost." Rogath said. "How do you know what the void is like, elf?" Rogath and Jeth turned to see a member of the Silver Hand, behind them. The way he spoke, sounded as though acid and hatred was dripping off his tongue. "Do you have something to confess?" The paladin asked. Rogath looked at him with confusion. The Silver Hand had never expressed any sort of hatred towards creatures of the void. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to understand. What is wrong with knowing what the void looks like?" Rogath asked. The paladin looked at Rogath with disdain. "Only void creatures know what their home looks like... and those inflicted with their taint." The paladin took off his gauntlet and showed them his forearm. A pitch black mark stretched across his arm and was starting to engulf his hand. "Taint? What are you talking about? Void creatures can't infect people." Rogath said. The paladin drew his sword. "Only a creature of the void would defend his kin. Die!" The paladin swung his sword at Rogath but he was disarmed when the void, within Rogath, retaliated. The paladin looked on, as the void crept closer to him. "Stop. That's enough." The void retreated back to its master. "You... You're a monstrosity..." The paladin's gaze darkened as he drew a spare knife and attempted to shank Rogath. Jeth moved to protect Rogath and took the blade into his abdomen. The paladin watched in horror as Jeth fell to the ground, bleeding immensely. Rogath threw his void at the paladin, allowing it kill him. He then attended to Jeth's wound. "Jeth! God dammit! Why would you do that?" Rogath tried his hardest to stop the bleeding but the wound was too deep. Suddenly, Rogath's void filled Jeth's wound, stopping the blood from flowing. "Thank you. Now, can you patch it up?" Rogath asked. A mass of void appeared above the cut and when it retracted, a scar was left. Rogath turned Jeth's head to make him look at him and Jeth slowly opened his eyes. "Are you ok?" Rogath asked. "Yeah, I think so-" Jeth grunted as he tried to sit up. "Don't move. I'll carry you back to camp." Rogath said as he picked Jeth up. "What about the paladin?" Jeth asked. "He's dead. Neither of us were happy with him after that stunt." Rogath said. Jeth frowned. "I understand..."

  
    Rogath returned to the nearby Sin'dorie camp, with Jeth in his arms, and set him down in the medic tent. The healer approached them and knelt down. "What happened? You were looking for plants right? Did a bear attack you?" The healer asked. "We were attacked by a Silver Hand paladin. Apparently there is a taint affecting the humans here. Though, I'm not quite sure what it does or what causes it." Rogath explained. The healer said nothing and cast a soothing spell on Jeth. "I'm fine, really- Ow.." Jeth grit his teeth. "Just relax. After a few hours of rest, you can walk around again." The healer stood up and left the tent. Rogath sat next to Jeth and pulled out his remote portal communication device, RPCD, for short. He inserted a mana crystal and a small portal opened. The portal swirled for a long time until Kael'thas' image appeared. "Rogath? Did you find the plants?" Kael'thas asked. "No, my king. Apparently the area is being infected by a void taint. The Silver Hand even attacked Jeth and I." Rogath said. "What?! Are you serious? Rogath, you have to figure out what is going on. Talk to Anduin, the King of the Alliance. I'll let him know you're coming." The connection ended as soon as Kael'thas said that. Rogath sighed and looked down at Jeth, who was fast asleep. He brushed a lock of hair out of Jeth's face and sighed. "When will it ever end?"

  
    Rogath woke up early the next morning, before Jeth had awoken, and left for Lordaeron. The guards offered no resistance and let him in without question. Rogath made his way to Anduin's throne room and kneeled before him. "You may rise." Anduin said. Rogath rose from his knees. "Your grace. I hear you are having problems with a taint, am I right?" Rogath asked. Anduin sat up in his throne. "Where did you hear of such a thing?" Anduin asked. "A Silver Hand paladin told me of it." Rogath said. "The Silver Hand was decommissioned as of Arthas' return. Are you sure it was a Silver Hand paladin?" Anduin asked. "Yes. He wore the Silver Hand tabard. He bore their symbol as well." Rogath explained. "No, there is no taint and there is no Silver Hand, any longer. Now, please, leave and do not speak of this to anyone." Anduin said. Rogath left Lordaeron and returned to the camp site. Jeth was waiting for him. "Where have you been?" Jeth said, frowning slightly. Rogath sighed but hugged Jeth tightly. "I'm sorry. I had things to do." Rogath said, giving Jeth a light kiss on the cheek. "Jeth, it will be best if you return to Tempest Keep. Something strange is going on here and I would feel better if you were out of harm's way."  
"You mean out of your way..." Jeth frowned. Rogath shook his head. "You are never in my way." Rogath said. "Then let me stay with you. Please..." Jeth pleaded. Rogath sighed and held Jeth tighter. "Ok."  
  
  
    It had been a week since Rogath had spoken with Anduin. Kael'thas told Rogath to stay where he was and supplies would be shipped to him. Rogath and Jeth had found more void plants but no void creatures. Rogath kicked the ground and cursed. Jeth looked up at him with worry. "Rogath? Are you ok?" Jeth asked. Rogath sighed. "I'm just pissed off. Anduin was obviously lying to me and there has to be some creatures of the void that are causing this taint... but we can't find any." Rogath fell to his knees and cupped his face with his hands. Then, a thought crossed Rogath's mind; a thought that scared him to death and caused the color to flush from his face. Jeth rushed to Rogath's side and shook his shoulder. "Rogath? What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." Jeth asked. "No..." Rogath muttered to himself. "No, no, no, no. It can't be..." Jeth shook Rogath, trying to get him to snap out of his trance. Rogath grabbed Jeth's wrist forcefully. "Jeth, you must listen to me. If you will not return to Tempest Keep, you must stay in the camp at all times and not draw attention to yourself. Please, heed my warning." Rogath said, his gaze darkened. Jeth looked at Rogath in shock. "Wha-"  
"Jeth, you must give me your word that you will stay here." Rogath's grip on Jeth's wrist tightened. "Yes, I give you my word but Rogath- You're hurting me." Rogath released Jeth's wrist and stared off into the forest. There, Rogath swore he saw void mist rush through the trees and disappear into the darkness of the forest. Rogath's eyes widened and he stood up. "Jeth, get behind me." Jeth just stared at Rogath. "Now!" Jeth quickly stood up and ran behind Rogath. Rogath stared on and released his void from their chains, allowing the void to seep out of him and move about. "Come out! I know you are there! You want to kill me? Then try your best!" Rogath shouted. Silver Hand paladins stepped out from the shadows and approached the duo. "How long have you been watching us?" Rogath asked. One paladin stepped forward, sword in hand. "A few days. You say yer look'n fer the source of the taint, but how can ye if ye are it?" The paladin said. His dialect and the way his knees shook, said he was a farmer and not a soldier nor one of the light, for that matter. Rogath's gaze pierced through him and using his void senses, he could see that he and his comrades were all infected by the taint. Not only that, but Rogath saw what infected them, to begin with. Rogath clinched his jaw and his eyes turned, from their normal blue, to purple. "He's back..." Rogath growled. The soldiers looked on in fear. Jeth dared not turn around but he could tell Rogath wasn't being himself. "Kal'Vere..."

  
    The bodies of the paladins layed lifeless on the ground. They were not killed, no, instead they were consumed by the taint that Kal'Vere placed within them. Rogath turned to Jeth, his eyes slowly turning back to their original blue. "I want you to know that I didn't kill them." Rogath said softly. Jeth was startled but he still nodded his head. "I know..." Rogath frowned. He never wanted to scare Jeth but perhaps it was best to. Maybe then, Jeth would return to Tempest Keep. Jeth hugged Rogath and started to sob. Rogath returned his hug and rubbed his back. "I promise, I will protect you." Rogath whispered. "Which is why I can't let you stay here, with me." Jeth opened his eyes in shock as he was pushed through a portal to Tempest Keep. Jeth fell onto the floor of Kael's throne room and tried to reach for the portal but it had already closed. "Rogath!" Jeth wiped his tears and sat on the floor, crying. He didn't care if the entire tower was watching him; Rogath had pushed him away for the first time and he was heart broken. Kael'thas rose from his throne and walked to Jeth's side. "What happened? Where's Rogath?" Kael'thas asked. Kael'thas rubbed Jeth's back, trying to calm him down. "H-He said that someone was back..." Jeth took short breaths as he spoke. "Some guy named Kal'Vere..." Kael's eyes widened in shock. "It's good he sent you back." Jeth looked up at Kael'thas, who had a stern look on his face. "Xandir!" Kael'thas called out. Xandir ran out of the meeting hall. "Yes, Kael'thas?" Xandir asked. "Rogath will require your aid. Go to the Western Plaguelands, immediately. Kal'Vere is back." Xandir's eyes widened and he rushed out of the tower.  
    When Xandir arrived at the base camp, in the Western Plaguelands, he saw the paladin bodies being consumed by the void and he saw Rogath sitting on a box. "What the hell is all of this?! Rogath, did you do this?" Xandir asked. Rogath looked up at him. "No, Kal'Vere infected them with his void and he has been eating them from the inside-out." Rogath sighed. "He did this 700 years ago, as well. When he impregnated my mother, he lost some of his power and unintentionally gave it to me. No one knew that he was doing it until he decided to infect an entire city all at once. I was 15 years old when I learned what I truly was. It took me 40 years of training before I could help lock him away... And now it is happening all over again..." Xandir placed a hand on Rogath's shoulder. "We will stop him." Xandir said. Rogath nodded and stood up. Suddenly, a void mist crept towards them and gradually took shape into Kal'Vere. Xandir turned around and drew his staff. "You!" Xandir said. Kal'Vere simply clapped his hands. "Look at my stunning son, allowing his void to go where it pleases." Rogath's void seemed to make a hissing sound at Kal'Vere. Kal'Vere shook his head. "My, my. What a naughty child, hissing at your father like that. I should have killed you when you were a child." Kal'Vere made a wicked grin. "Or perhaps, I should kill the one you love..."  
"Don't you fucking go near him!" Rogath shouted at him but Kal'Vere had turned to void mist and teleported away. "Xandir! To me! We will follow him!" Rogath grabbed Xandir and pulled him close before using his void to teleport both of them.  
  
  
  
    Rogath had his void teleport him and Xandir to Tempest Keep, where Kal'Vere had teleported to, as well. Kal'Vere had invaded Jeth's house and taken him hostage. He wasn't about to kill him without Rogath begging him not to, first. Rogath looked up at Kal'Vere and then saw the look of fear Jeth wore on his face. "Look, little one, it's the one you love, my son." Kal'Vere whispered into Jeth's ear. A tear ran down Jeth's cheek as he heard each word from that twisted, demonic voice. "Let him go, father. He has nothing to do with this." Rogath said. Kal'Vere grabbed Jeth's jaw. "Doesn't he though? He will only turn out to be like your twisted mother! He will steal your heart and then he will take your power by force! I am simply doing you a favor!"  
"Mother didn't take your power! You gave it to her to protect her and then after she had me, that power transferred to me! Don't you understand?!" Rogath shouted. Kal'Vere shoved his void through Jeth's back and through his chest. Jeth gasped as he suddenly lost all ability to breath and Kal'Vere threw him to ground. Rogath watched Jeth's motionless body and he could feel the void overtake him. His eyes turned from blue to purple and his body became like the void, itself. His arms and legs thickened, as the void wrapped itself around him and his hands turned into claws. Rogath's face was replaced by that of some sort of monster. Rogath roared at Kal'Vere and charged at him, throwing him up into the air. As Rogath attacked Kal'Vere, Xandir ran to Jeth's side and checked his pulse. "He's alive..." Xandir wasted no time and started to heal Jeth back to full health. Kal'Vere was much faster and had more power than Rogath but because of his sheer will, Rogath's endurance outmatched Kal'Vere's. Once Kal'Vere paused to regain some energy, Rogath striked at him, slicing through his void with his own. Normally, physical attacks can't harm the void, but then again, the best way to kill the void is to use the void. The citizens of Tempest Keep watched on in horror, until Rogath threw Kal'Vere into a building. Kal'Vere hit the building so hard, he smashed through it and it came crashing down on top of him. People ran in terror, trying to get away from the fighting. Sin'dorie fighter arcane planes flew past Rogath and fired arcane bolts at him. Rogath shrugged the attacks off and shot the planes down, in his rage. Kal'Vere appeared out of the rubble, unscathed and flew at Rogath. Kal'Vere used his own body weight to smash Rogath into the ground. The force created a small crater on impact. Kal'Vere stood above Rogath, victoriously, or so he thought. Rogath punctured Kal'Vere's chest with a clawed hand and began absorbing his very being. "What?! Stop that, this instant!" Kal'Vere attempted to release himself from Rogath's grip but only allowed Rogath to consume him further. Once Kal'Vere had completely fused with Rogath, he went almost insane. Rogath killed innocent civilians, starting with Hilde. One person tried to run from Rogath and ran towards Xandir, for help. However, Rogath caught up to him and killed the civilian. When he looked up, he saw Xandir standing next to Jeth's body. Rogath growled and soon roared at Xandir. Xandir stood fast, however. "Rogath! Regain your senses! Jeth is alive! What would he think if he saw you like this!" Xandir shouted. Jeth stirred slightly, starting to wake up. Rogath's eyes widened and he rushed Xandir, to get him away from Jeth. Xandir fired a beam of light at Rogath, hitting him through his chest. Rogath whined when the beam hit him and flew back, landing on his side. Jeth jolted awake and turned around to see Rogath lying on the ground, whining and whimpering in pain. Although Jeth was still in pain, he ran to Rogath's side and saw the monster he had become. Jeth gasped but then saw the light slowly eating away at his void. "No..." Jeth whispered and gently placed a hand on Rogath's cheek. Rogath jumped at his touch but quickly relaxed when he saw it was Jeth. Jeth ran his hand down from Rogath's head to his upper back, petting him. Xandir walked up to them. "I'm sorry, Jeth, but the light will eventually kill him and consume him. Take this time you have to say goodbye." Xandir said before walking away.  
    Jeth cried as he continued to pet Rogath, trying to offer him some sort of comfort. Then, Jeth heard what sounded like purring. Rogath was, although obviously hurting, purring at him. Rogath was trying keep Jeth from crying, even now. "Heh, that's not going to work, Rogath... Because... Because you're dieing... And you're going to leave me, even though you promised you wouldn't." Jeth cried. Rogath whined but rubbed Jeth's cheek with a claw. Suddenly, the world around them became dark with shadows and an armored demon dog stepped forward. "I can save him, if you so wish..." The demon dog said. Jeth looked at the demon dog with terror. Her eyes were blood red, her teeth were many and razor sharp, and he could see fire swirling inside her mouth. He was scared, yes, but if she could save him, he would give up everything. "You can? What do you want? I'll give anything to save him!" Jeth said. "Your soul..." Jeth's eyes widened in shock and the demon dog gave out a loud hackle. "Hahaha. I was just fooling you, young one. I can do nothing with your soul but the void needs a new Master... and you, dear child, you shall be his right hand. If I save him, you are to become king of the void." The demon dog explained. "B-But, shouldn't Rogath be the King...?" Jeth asked. "Rogath will become a true Void Lord, a creature of absolute darkness that is matched only by the purest beings of the Light. You are to be less than that, and since you are male, you can not be a Queen. But that doesn't matter, right now. He is fading fast... Do you agree?" The demon dog asked. Jeth's eyes widened and he looked down at the crippled Rogath. Rogath's breaths were getting shorter and more shallow. Jeth cradled Rogath's head and looked back up at the massive beast in front of him. "Yes! Please, save him!" Jeth pleaded. The demon dog looked down at Rogath and breathed out a black smoke that swallowed the light and allowed the void to regenerate. Once Rogath had fully healed himself, he slowly turned back into an elf and the shadows around them dissipated. Jeth continued to hold Rogath in a protective manner, but soon noticed someone step in front of them. Kael'thas and the royal guard were waiting to either collect Rogath's body or detain him. Rogath looked up at his king and then around at the destruction and carnage he had caused. He had done terrible things and he was ready to accept the punishment. Rogath forced Jeth to release him and stood up. He simply showed both of his wrists, waiting to be detained. Kael'thas signaled for his guards to take him but a great shadow appeared before them. "No, Kael'thas, leave him." The shadow said. Kael'thas looked up at the demon dog attached to the shadow. "Why Caroline? Have you not seen what he has done?" Kael'thas asked her. Caroline transformed from her demon dog form, to her winged wolf form. "That can be fixed."  
"And what of the people he killed? You can't fix that!" Kael'thas shouted at her. "Are you so sure?" Caroline raised her wings and light began extruding from them. The light went to each dead body and filled them with light and... life. Soon enough, they each began to breath and woke up, perfectly alive. Once everyone was revived, Caroline slumped over in exhaustion. "Note to self: Don't ever do that again." Caroline sighed before laying on the ground. "Still, the things I have done, can not be excused." Rogath admitted. Caroline looked back at him. "And yet, more bad things will happen if the void is left without something to rule it. Rogath, you have a greater purpose to fulfill than sitting in a cell for the rest of your life. You and Jeth, that is." Rogath looked at Jeth, in shock. "I couldn't think of separating you two, so I gave you a reason to stay together. Kael'thas, I know you won't be pleased but please understand that the things I set it motion, usually work out for the best. Now, go, the void awaits you." Caroline opened a portal to the void and Jeth and Rogath stepped through, together.


	16. The Void's New Lord

    Rogath and Jeth drifted through the void, floating endlessly. "Wow, Rogath look at how beautiful this place is." Jeth looked at the stars that surrounded him and tried to float further but Rogath grabbed him. "Don't drift too far from me; I don't want to lose you." Rogath said as he held Jeth in a tight embrace. "It is impossible for him to get away from you, my son." Kal'Vere's image appeared in front of them. "You!" Rogath growled. Kal'Vere put his hands up. "I can not hurt you anymore, for I am apart of you." Kal'Vere explained. "The void may seem endless but it is just a small space that loops. Though I suppose you could make it bigger using your own will but it will take a lot of your own power as well. For now, I would start by creating gravity, from there we can see what else can be done." Rogath breathed in deeply and focused his power on creating a see-through floor. He then forced himself and Jeth downwards, creating gravity. Jeth stood on the floor awkwardly, since he wasn't able to see it. "Rogath... I don't like this... Are you sure it's safe to walk around?" Jeth asked. Rogath walked over to him and kissed him deeply. "Oh, get a room..." Kal'Vere groaned. Rogath glared back at Kal'Vere. "What? You can make a pocket dimension that connects to the void but otherwise has nothing to do with it. I did that with your mother when we were together. Well, before I went insane." Kal'Vere explained. Rogath didn't like his father being so nosy but he was helpful, in his own sort of way. Rogath breathed in deeply, once more, and closed his eyes. He envisioned a grassy plain with numerous plants, flowers, and trees. On one end of the plain were some cliffs that had a waterfall leading down to a small but deep, natural pool. In the middle of the plain, was a large flat rock with a large brass bed on it. This pocket dimension would be Jeth and Rogath's private chambers. Jeth walked into the room and saw just how big Rogath had made it. He looked at the plants and flowers first, of course, but soon looked back to see Rogath sitting in the void. His head in his knees and he was being very quiet. Jeth looked up to see Kal'Vere next to him. "What's wrong with Rogath?" Jeth asked Kal'Vere. "He used a lot of power to make this. He is exhausted. He needs you."

  
"But you're his father, right?" Jeth asked. "I am but I can do nothing for him. Let him lean on you; he needs someone to rely on." Kal'Vere said before dissolving into mist and disappearing. Jeth walked slowly over to Rogath and knelt down, next to him. "Rogath? Are you ok?" Jeth asked. Rogath looked up at Jeth. "Ah, yes. I'm just tired. It took a lot of myself to make that room for us." Rogath sighed. Jeth gently hugged Rogath, being careful not to cause him pain. "Then let me help." Jeth softly said. Rogath shook his head. "There is only one way you can help me and I don't want to do that." Rogath said. Jeth closely leaned in to Rogath, forcing him to lay back. "Rogath, I know you will protect me. So, let me help." Jeth said softly. Rogath bit his lip and sighed, his hot breath hitting Jeth's neck. "Take off your shirt." Rogath commanded. Jeth obeyed and waited patiently. Rogath touched Jeth's heart with one hand and grabbed the back of Jeth's neck with the other. "If you ever feel scared or want me to stop, tell me." Rogath said. Jeth nodded and Rogath's lips touched Jeth's neck. It felt like a kiss except there was something different about it. Jeth felt like Rogath was sucking something out of him. It wasn't blood or any other bodily fluid, instead it felt more like his very essence. Jeth wasn't special, he already knew that but all Blood Elves are addicted to magic; so maybe, Jeth had some magic of his own. The feeling of having your magic sucked out wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling, but as Rogath began to suck out more magic, Jeth felt like he wouldn't be able to take anymore. Jeth's eyes began to dim from the lack of magic in his system and he felt as though he would collapse at any moment. "Rogath... st-" Rogath immediately released Jeth and held him tightly, allowing some excess magic to return to Jeth. "I'm sorry. I took too much." Rogath said softly, as he cradled Jeth. Jeth breathed deeply as his energy returned to him. Rogath picked Jeth up and carried him to the bed. "Rest. I will prepare a mana crystal for you." Rogath said as he laid Jeth down on the bed. "Thank you." Jeth whispered with a smile. Once Rogath had left the room, Kal'Vere reappeared. "Thank you for taking care of him. I wish I had been there for him but I'm glad he met you."  
  
    Weeks passed as Rogath gradually built the void into a place that could belong on Azeroth. It wasn't so bare anymore and it had far more than stars but the sky would always be the same. Jeth wanted it that way, so how could Rogath say no? Jeth would lay under that jeweled sky and only sleep when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Rogath was glad that he was happy but felt as though Jeth would have been happier if they lived in Tempest Keep. Rogath probably would have been as well. Perhaps it was time he sent Kael'thas a message. Rogath got out of bed and looked at Jeth, who was still fast asleep and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. Rogath left the pocket dimension and entered the void. He sat in his chair and pulled out his old RPCD out of the desk. It was covered in void mist, seeing as how dust is nonexistent in the void. Rogath wiped the mist off and inserted a mana crystal. Nothing happened for a long while and Rogath was afraid it was broken, until a portal to Tempest Keep opened. Kael'thas's image appeared and he made a sort of double-take. "Rogath?! Is that you?" Kael'thas said, his mouth wide open. Rogath was about to say something but Kael'thas interrupted him. "You fucker. You stole my gardener. Come to Tempest Keep this instant so we can talk face to face."  
"You're not angry?" Rogath asked. "Angry? No, I'm not angry. I'm fucking pissed. You left without giving me a hug. Ok, I was angry but Caroline pretty much fixed everything. Now seriously, come back to Tempest Keep. I miss my adviser." Kael'thas said. Rogath smiled. "Yes, my king."  
Rogath and Jeth walked into King's Tower's throne room and they were instantly approached by armed guards. The citizens still haven't forgotten what Rogath had done. "That's enough. Leave them be." Kael'thas said, rising from his throne. The guards glared at Rogath before returning to their posts. Kael'thas walked up to Rogath and Jeth and gave them each a hug. "Jeth, you're going to be pissed but the garden is... not in good shape." Kael'thas said. Jeth's eyes widened. "What?! You guys can't fucking water it once a day? Get out of my way! I'll show you how it's done!" Jeth said, storming off to the garden. Rogath watched Jeth storm off and sighed. "He is very defensive when it comes to the garden." Rogath said. Kael'thas nodded in agreement. Kael'thas and Rogath soon followed Jeth into the garden and saw him furiously working to revive the plants. Then, a small green light emitted from Jeth's hand and life returned to a wilted bush. Soon, the rest of the garden was also revived. Rogath's jaw dropped. He was amazed and surprised that he had never witnessed this before. "That's why I hired him." Kael'thas said. Rogath looked to Kael'thas and then back to Jeth. Jeth turned back to them. "What?" Jeth asked. Rogath composed himself. "I never knew you had this sort of power." Rogath said. Jeth looked at his hands and then looked back up at Rogath. "This is a power? I think it's more of a talent." Jeth said. Kael'thas shook his head. "No, my dear Jeth, it is most certainly a power. To return life to the dead is no small feat and to do it as quickly as you have, it is a great power." Kael'thas said, patting Jeth on the shoulder. "So, do you think you could come take care of the garden, again?" Kael'thas asked. Jeth frowned and looked at Rogath. "I can set up a portal to Tempest Keep from the void and vise versa. If that's alright with you, my king." Rogath asked. "Yes, that is fine. Just set it up in the garden shed or in your office, in fact, why not both. I fear if you set it up elsewhere, you would have a few mobs appear at your door." Kael'thas said. "Are you sure you aren't angry? I mean what I did was horrible..." Rogath said. Kael'thas shook his head. "When I look back on it, now, it wasn't your fault. Loosing the one you love can drive you to madness." Kael'thas paused. "Though, the people are finding it harder to forgive you. 'You don't give up your grudges when you are immortal.' Illidan said that once and I can now see that." Kael'thas explained. Rogath sighed. "However..." Kael'thas started. "It's easy to hate someone, but forgiveness makes you the stronger person. We all make mistakes, and I don't plan on hating you for something that was out of your control." Kael'thas said. Rogath and Jeth instantly relaxed at Kael'thas' words. "Now, Rogath. Do you think you'd be willing to help me with some paper work?" Kael'thas asked. "Of course, my king. Show it to me and I will see what I can do." Rogath replied. Kael'thas took Rogath to his private library and revealed towering stacks of papers and folders. "I'm not great with paper work..." Kael'thas admitted. Rogath sighed. "I will take it back to the void with me and work on it there. I will bring them back as I finish them." Rogath said. Kael'thas made a sheepish, yet innocent smile. "Thanks, Rogath..." Kael'thas said. "No, thank you, my king."


	17. Garithos' Return

    Kael'thas sat comfortably in his throne, he had gotten used to the idea of being king and helping his citizens actually brought great joy to him. Rogath was busy with the royal council meeting and Illidan had important business to attend to with Vashj. Suddenly, Kael'thas heard some one whisper in his ear. "Garithos sends his regards, elf scum-" Kael'thas quickly jumped from his throne and saw a dead human hanging onto his throne's arm rest. Mallenus pulled his dagger from the human's back and threw him to the side. "Are you ok, my king?" Mallenus kneeled in honor. Kael'thas backed away in fear. Memories that he had suppressed for years had suddenly come back. "My king?" Mallenus walked up to Kael'thas, slowly. Kael'thas collapsed to his knees and started sobbing. "My King! Rogath! Get in here!" Mallenus called out as he went to Kael's side. Rogath quickly ran out of the meeting hall, with the royal council soon in tow. Rogath rushed to Kael's side and attempted to calm him down. "My king, what's wrong?" Rogath asked. "Garithos lives...." Kael'thas said with a heavy sigh, before completely breaking down. Rogath and Mallenus were utterly confused and looked to the royal council for guidance. One battle-scarred general, High General Rodaren, stepped forward. "Garithos will pay for what he's done. I swear it." Rodaren said. "In the mean time, Mallenus, take our king to his quarters and guard him well. He needs to rest. The rest of you, come with me. I have a lot of explaining to do."

  
    Rogath and the remaining royal council re-entered the meeting hall and took their respective seats. High General Rodaren paced around the room, before jumping onto the table. "Listen up, maggots. Our king is in no shape to make commands and so it falls to Lord Illidan to lead us to that rat, Garithos' hiding place. As you can see, however, he is not here and since our Regent Lord has no fucking clue what happened with Garithos, it falls to me." Rodaren started. "High General, what is this about? Garithos is dead, he died many years ago." Lor'themar said. Rodaren glared at Lor'themar. "Then why would his assassins attack just now? Some one resurrected him, of course." Rodaren said. "Then we will kill his assassins as they come. I see no reason to retaliate." Rogath added. Rodaren drew his old twin blade and pointed around the room. "You weren't there! You didn't see what we saw! Our king... he took the pain for us. I will kill that bastard!"

  
"What is going on here?" Illidan walked into the meeting hall. Rodaren stepped off of the table and approached Illidan and kneeled. "Lord Illidan. Garithos has been revived. I seek permission to track him down and kill him." Rodaren said. "For what purpose? Garithos is a scum, I know, but what have you seen that you are avoiding to tell?" Illidan asked. Rodaren flinched. "You would not wish to know." Rodaren said. "Tell me. If it involves Kael'thas, I wish to know." Illidan said. "You don't want to know..." Rodaren said. Illidan picked him up with one claw. "Tell me! Now!" Illidan commanded. Rodaren gulped but gave in to Illidan's request. "Before Garithos had us locked away, he ordered his men to torture us. Our king offered to take all the punishment, himself. Thus, Garithos had his men chain him up and beat him and whip him until his back was bleeding... And then... And then his men had their way with him. They raped him in front of us, all of us. There was nothing we could do... He chained us and took away our weapons. For years, our king has suppressed the memories..." Rodaren explain. Illidan released him and went over to the council table. "I want him found. Don't kill him, though. I will personally do that myself..." Illidan commanded. After everyone had left, Rodaren approached Illidan once more. "Just so you know. I tried to save him." Rodaren took off his gloves and revealed the deep carvings made from hours of torturous metal grinding into the skin. Illidan could clearly see the lack of magic in them, where his flesh was thinned, his magic and blood only having the major artery to travel through. He sighed, and looked to Rodaren. "We will make him pay, I swear it."  


  
  
    Halduron ran up to Illidan and handed him the scout report. "Lord Illidan!" Halduron saluted. "We've found him. He is hiding in Dalaran's prison. He also is holding a blood elf captive, though we can't identify him." Halduron explained. Illidan took the report and handed it to Rogath. "Good. We will move out soon. Rogath, are you coming?" Illidan asked. "Of course, Lord Illidan." Rogath replied. "Then let's move."

  
Illidan and the entire royal council entered the underground Dalaran prison, ready for anything. As soon as they entered the main prison hall, the doors shut behind of them. Illidan drew his warglaives and everyone put up their guard. Garithos stepped from the shadows, an unconscious elf in his grasp. "Hmph. I figured he wouldn't come. Not even to retrieve his own son." Garithos said, presenting the elf to them. "What bullshit are you spitting?!" Rodaren shouted. "You... you were there. Weren't you? How cute." Garithos let out a light chuckle. Illidan stared at the elf with his blind eyes, only seeing the familiar glow of the one he loves the most. "Lor'themar. What do you see? Does that elf have a striking resemblance to Kael'thas?" Illidan asked. "Yes..." Lor'themar replied. Garithos lets out a chilling laugh. "You fools. You thought I was lying? This is his son! This is what I will do to your precious king..." Garithos drew a knife a put it against the elf's neck. Just then, the elf woke up and noticed the blade. He grabbed Garithos' arm and forcefully made Garithos jab his own leg. Garithos released the elf from the pain and the elf managed to stand up and run towards Illidan. Illidan grabbed him and backed away. "Rogath... Although I would love to kill him, things have changed. I am taking this one back to Tempest Keep. I'm sure you can dispose of him, some way or another. Just make sure it's painful." Illidan said as he left the prison. Rogath nodded and walked towards Garithos, his void unshackled. Garithos looked up at Rogath in terror. "First, I believe these men deserve some pay back. Break as many bones as you can without killing him. I have something special... planned for him." Rogath said. Hours had passed, Garithos' screams filled the prison as his bones were broken, one by one. Finally, Rogath ordered for the royal council to stop. "It will never be enough." Rodaren said. Rogath nodded. "I know. But why kill him, when he can live in eternal torment?" Rogath asked, unleashing his void to consume Garithos. "You will be sent to the depths of the void, where you will get what you deserve." Garithos' screams of terror and pain were muffled by the void and when the void lifted, he was gone.

  
    Illidan flew back into Tempest Keep and flew threw Kael'thas' private library window. He set the elf down and ordered him to stay put. Illidan left the library and went to see Kael'thas. Illidan walked into Kael's room and saw him sitting at his vanity, brushing his hair. "Kael'thas." Illidan said softly. Kael'thas turned around and ran to Illidan, embracing him. "Illidan. I've missed you so much... Please tell me he is dead..." Kael'thas pleaded. Illidan returned his embrace. "Yes, he is. Don't fret. He can not hurt you anymore." Illidan reassured him. "But... Kael'thas. There is someone you need to see. Come with me." Illidan led Kael'thas back into the library, where the elf had stayed in that exact spot. Kael'thas looked at the elf and his jaw dropped. "Illidan? Who is this?" Kael'thas asked. "This is your son." Illidan said. Kael'thas looked at Illidan, his eyes full of shock. "One of them was a female?!?!" Kael'thas asked. Kael'thas approached the elf and inspected him over. "I am so sorry. I would have searched for you if I knew you existed. I am so sorry." Kael'thas hugged his son for the first time. "I don't blame you." The elf replied. Kael'thas looked at him, tears were flowing from his eyes. "I'm just happy to know that I have a family."  
"Of course you have a family. Even if I die, Illidan will take care of you. Right?" Kael'thas looked back at Illidan. "That's correct." Illidan said. "Come, let's get you settled." Kael'thas and Illidan, both, led the 'new' prince out of the library.  
  
    Later, Kael'thas had given his son the name Thoren Sunstrider, for the bravery he had shown when he escaped from Garithos.

  
  
    Thoren walked into his father's private library, fully dressed in the custom-made royal prince robes. Kael'thas perked his head up and made a bright smile. "Oh, you look wonderful." Kael'thas said. "Is this really for me to keep?" Thoren asked. Kael'thas patted his shoulder gently. "Of course. You are a prince. You should look the part." Kael'thas said. Thoren blushed slightly. "Thank you. Really, this means a lot to me." Thoren thanked Kael'thas, endlessly. "But I have a request." Thoren said. "What is it?" Kael'thas asked. "I was wondering if a girl came here, around 28 years ago. She was special to me and I want to know if she made it." Thoren said. "We can look it up in the registry. Come, let us find Rogath, my adviser." Kael'thas led Thoren out of the library, to look for Rogath. They found Rogath in his office, in the tower, next to his void portal. Rogath stood up and bowed, as they entered the room. "What can I do for you, my king?" Rogath asked. "Rogath, do you have the citizen registry. We are looking for a girl who may have entered Tempest Keep around 28 years ago." Kael'thas said. Rogath pulled a large book out from the bottom of his desk draw and opened it. He flipped to the appropriate date. "Do you know the name?" Rogath asked. Thoren thought for a moment. "She didn't have a name, since she was a slave. Though I think she said that she wanted to be named Elaine Rose, if she had one." Thoren explained. Rogath searched down the page and eventually found the name. "Here she is. She came to Tempest Keep to seek protection from the human slave traders. She set up residence at... Oh. Well..." Rogath paused. "She was reported to be pregnant at the time of her arrival... Oh, god..." Rogath covered his face with his hand. "What is it?" Thoren asked. "Did something happen to her?" Rogath sighed and looked back at the book. "She gave birth to a boy, 27 years ago. She died shortly after, leaving the child without a parent or guardian... Fuck..." Rogath said. Thoren gasped and fell to his knees. Kael'thas did his best to comfort his son but he had lost his love without ever knowing it. "My king... I think your grandson is Jeth." Rogath said. Kael's jaw dropped. "What? Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Kael'thas asked. Rogath nodded but showed the girl's address. The same address as Jeth's. "Surely it must be just a coincidence, right?" Kael'thas asked. "He looks exactly like you. How is that a coincidence?" Rogath asked. Thoren stood to his feet. "Let me see him." Thoren commanded. Rogath gulped. "Right this way."

  
    Rogath led Thoren and Kael'thas into the garden, where Jeth was enjoying and taking care of the plants. Jeth wiped his brow before he noticed the trio enter the garden. A bright smile crossed Jeth's face and he stood up to greet them. "Rogath! I was wondering when you would come see me." Jeth laughed. Thoren looked at the young man and noticed the similar features that he shared with him and his father, but he wasn't quite convinced. Jeth noticed Thoren looking at him and realized something. Thoren looked an awful lot like the picture, of his father, that his mother had drawn. "Wait a minute..." Jeth said, looking at Thoren suspiciously. "What?" Thoren asked. "Hold still for a moment, will you?" Jeth said as he pulled out the picture and put it up to Thoren's face. Jeth gasped and backed away. "No fucking way! Rogath, you must be fucking with me right now. Oh my god." Jeth said. Thoren knelt down, next to Jeth. "What is that picture? Let me see it." Thoren said. Jeth hesitated but handed Thoren the picture. Thoren turned it around and read the name on the back. "Elaine Rose..." Thoren looked at Jeth and hugged him. "You are my son... Oh my god." Jeth returned his father's hug and Rogath and Kael'thas just watched the beautiful moment. A family Kael'thas thought he would never have or want was before his eyes and although it happened through a great amount of pain, it made him ever so happy. He looked to Rogath, who had a worried look on his face. "I'm okay with you being with Jeth. You've proven to be the protector he needs. I'll explain it to Thoren later, don't worry." Kael'thas whispered into Rogath's ear. Rogath smiled. "Thank you, my king."  
  
  
    Thoren woke up the next morning, in the room his father had provided for him. His eyes were red and puffy from the night before. He had just learned that the one he loved had died after giving birth to his son. Thankfully, his son was well cared for and was able to grow into a nice young man. Though, even with the possibility of living comfortably, his son rejected living with him and his father. This thought made Thoren very suspicious. Jeth, his son, also was very comfortable being around Rogath, his father's adviser. Thoren was unsure if he was just being friendly or there was something else going on. If it was the latter, Thoren would put a stop to that. To him, being in love with the same gender is not formal and should not happen in the public eye. It is fine if it is private but no one should know of it. Suddenly, Thoren heard a knock on the door and he closed his diary. Writing his thoughts down helped Thoren get through the loss of his love and other issues he had. "Come in." Thoren said. A servant girl entered the room with a bundle of freshly cleaned clothes. "My prince, our king has said it is time to get up. He wishes for you to be bathed and dressed within an hour." The servant girl started. "I will be helping you this morning. If you would..."

  
    Having someone to bathe and dress you was an odd thing, Thoren thought, but he assumed it was what royalty did, thus he didn't object. Thoren let the servant dress him and left to meet his father. Kael'thas was sitting in his throne but soon left his seat when Thoren entered the throne room. "Ah, my son. I have something special planned for you and Jeth today. Rogath, can you go retrieve Jeth?" Kael'thas asked as he went to greet Thoren. Kael'thas gave Thoren a generous hug and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Thoren returned his hug and looked to Jeth, as he entered with Rogath. Jeth gave Rogath the brightest smile and that seemed to annoy Thoren a little. "Jeth, come here." Thoren said. Jeth frowned a little and went to greet his father and grandfather. Rogath sighed and went back to his duties. "Don't make that face. You grandfather has something special planned." Thoren said. "That makes me feel old..." Kael'thas sighed. "Jeth, no matter what, don't call me grandfather. Just call me what you always do." Kael'thas said softly. Jeth made a bright smile. "Ok, Kael." Jeth laughed. Kael'thas led Jeth and Thoren out of the tower and to the Air Ship Dock, just outside the city; with every guard from the tower, of course. Kael'thas, Jeth and Thoren boarded the Sin'dorie Flag Ship and set sail, off into the Netherstorm shattered sky. Thoren and Jeth looked over the railing in awe. The shattered ground of Netherstorm was a royal purple and it only seemed fitting that the Sin'dorie royal capital be located here. "Now, now, kids. Don't lean too much. It's a long way down." Kael'thas warned. Thoren and Jeth quickly backed away from the railing in response. Kael'thas went up to them and hugged them tightly. "I will be honest with you two. I never wanted children because I never could but now... I'm glad you guys exist. It makes me happy." Kael'thas said. Thoren and Jeth returned his hug. "Me too, father." Thoren said. "Um..." Jeth backed away from the two. "Yes, Jeth? Is something on your mind?" Kael'thas asked. Jeth nodded his head and looked to Thoren. "Father, why don't you like Rogath?" Jeth asked. Thoren flinched a bit. "Yeah, what's up with that?" Kael'thas asked. "I don't like it that you smile at him but only frown at me. Why is that? Are you gay?" Thoren asked. "Woah. No he isn't, except for Rogath."  
"Kael!" Jeth whined. Kael'thas shook his head. "I'm the gay one, here. Like I'm married to Illidan." Kael'thas said, showing the ring on his finger. "Thoren, do you have a problem with gay relationships?" Kael'thas asked. "Would you hate me, if I said I did?" Thoren asked. Kael'thas made a blank stare at Thoren. "No. Why would I? It's your own opinion but you shouldn't prevent your son's happiness. Rogath makes Jeth extremely happy and I have entrusted Jeth to him, in your absence. Thus far, Rogath has proven to be extremely protective of him and I don't really see a problem with their sexual relationship." Kael'thas explained. Thoren's eyes widened and he looked at Jeth. "Does he really make you happy?" Thoren asked. Jeth nodded and Thoren hugged him. "Ok. then that's fine with me. I was just worried. You understand, right?" Thoren asked. Jeth nodded and returned his father's hug. "I guess this is as good a time as any, to say this..." Kael'thas started. Jeth and Thoren, both, looked at Kael'thas. "As long as you remember where your family is, you will always have a home to come back to. I will not chain you to my royal blood line but if you wish to stay, you may. I love both of you." Kael'thas said, before hugging both Thoren and Jeth.


	18. No Peeking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the part is titled "No Peeking", but the main reason why there isn't a sex scene anywhere in here is because I felt weird writing a sex scene involving Kael's grandson and Rogath. When you found out that Jeth was Thoren's son, I was just as surprised. I'm still in shock, honestly. So, that's why there isn't a sex scene. It just feels... weird...

    Jeth watched as Rogath slept. He had bags under his eyes and often days, was too tired to do anything other than work and sleep. Jeth sighed at the disappointment of having another uneventful night. Of course, sex wasn't the only thing on Jeth's mind but he was also worried about Rogath's health. Maybe it was high time that Rogath recieved a day off. Though there was one problem; Rogath would never ask for a day off, even if Kael'thas would approve of it. Perhaps Jeth should ask in his stead. As Jeth pondered this thought, Kal'Vere materialized and tapped him on the shoulder. Jeth looked up at him and tilted his head. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Kal'Vere whispered. Jeth sighed. "Yes... But have you looked at Rogath lately? He looks exhausted. I'm scared that if he keeps going the way he is then he may get worse." Jeth whispered. Kal'Vere's eyes widened but gave Jeth a soft smile. "I'm happy to see you worry for him but I don't think staying up until dawn is going to help him. Sleep for now and then perhaps you will find a way to help in the morning." Kal'Vere whispered. Jeth nodded and slowly dozed off to sleep, all the while clutching Rogath's arm for comfort. Kal'Vere smiled at the cute couple and shifted the covers to cover them completely.

  
    Rogath got up early the next morning and saw Jeth clutching his arm tightly. Rogath smiled and gave Jeth a gentle kiss on the forehead before shifting into void mist to release himself from Jeth's grasp. Rogath prepared himself for work and left the void. He had been very busy for the past few months, making some very important plans. Finally, he only had one last thing to do, before he could unveil his big plans to everyone. Everyone, except Kael'thas. Unfortunately, his king had found out but thankfully, was happy to keep it a secret. Rogath swiftly made his way to Prince Thoren's, Jeth's father's, room, at the mage's school. Rogath took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Thoren answered the door and quietly let Rogath enter, before closing it behind him. Thoren walked over to a chair and sat in it before looking back up at Rogath. "So, why have you come so early, to see me, Rogath?" Thoren asked. "I know you have seen this coming. I wish to take Jeth's hand in marriage." Rogath said. "Alright, fine." Thoren sighed in defeat. "Why do you make it sound like this is the end of the world?" Rogath asked. Thoren looked seriously at Rogath. "Whether I choose to say yes or no, it won't matter. Either you take Jeth, my only son and remembrance of my love, or he hates me for the rest of my existence. I will lose him either way, so why does it matter?" Thoren asked. "You won't lose him and I'm not taking him away from you. He will always be here, in Tempest Keep. This is his home and you are his father, he could never truly leave either of you. He just won't be alone this time and I will have to share him. So, really, I'm losing more than you are." Rogath said with a smile. Thoren smiled, as well. "Yes, I suppose you are right. Please, take care of him." Thoren said. "I will."

  
    Jeth finally awoke, around noon, to see that Rogath had already left for work. Jeth knew his job was important, he was the royal adviser after all, but it pissed him off that Rogath would be so careless with his health. Jeth found the courage in himself to decide it was up to him to make sure Rogath got the break he sorely needed. Jeth quickly got out of bed and got on his clothes, before leaving the void. Jeth stepped into the garden but didn't stop to water the plants. He could always do that later and right now, he had something more important to do. Jeth entered the throne room to see Rogath stop and look at him. Kael'thas also turned to look at Jeth before giving a light chuckle. Kael'thas whispered something to Rogath and signaled Jeth to approach. The whole situation seemed very suspicious to Jeth and caused him to put his 'mission' on hold. Jeth slowly approached Rogath, still quite suspicious of his and Kael's behavior. As Jeth reached the throne, he then noticed the whole royal council, his father and even Lord Illidan was in the room. "Um... Rogath... What's going on? Why is everyone in the throne room? And why are you smiling?" Jeth asked. Rogath smiled but said nothing and took Jeth by the hand to lead him to the center of the room. "Everyone is here to witness the one thing I have been planning for months." Rogath said as he pulled out a small box from his pocket. Jeth looked at the box and then at Rogath, who was now kneeling before him. His thoughts still hadn't caught up with what was happening before him. "What?" Jeth asked, honestly confused. Rogath slowly opened the box to reveal a plain ring that had a beautiful flower inscribed on it. "Jeth, I would be honored if you would give me the pleasure of marrying you." Rogath said. Jeth's jaw dropped and the words were stolen from him. He had never once expected something this grand. This had to be a joke. This couldn't be real. Everyone was in on this joke because if it was a joke, it was hilarious. "What?" Jeth asked. Jeth tried his hardest to be serious but for some reason he couldn't help but laugh. "No. You are kidding me, right?" Jeth laughed. Rogath smiled and the crowd of people chuckled at Jeth's reaction. "It's not a joke, Jeth. Will you marry me?" Rogath asked again, making sure to be very clear this time. "I..." Jeth started, as the happiness began to set in. "I... Yes! Yes! Definitely!" Jeth allowed Rogath to put the ring on his finger before letting his excitement take over and tackled Rogath to the ground. Jeth kissed Rogath multiple times before hugging him tightly. Everyone clapped when Jeth finally gave his answer. Rogath sat up and returned Jeth's hug. "I'm definitely not going to leave you now." Rogath whispered.

  
    Rogath was allowed the rest of the day off and decided to take Jeth home, to the void, for some needed rest. As they entered the pocket dimension, however, Jeth began to cry. Rogath worryingly rushed to his side. "Jeth, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Rogath asked as he tried to comfort him. Jeth covered his face with his fists, trying to hold the tears back. "I'm so fucking stupid. All this time I thought you were just working too hard and that's why you were so tired. I thought you were being careless. I'm such an idiot." Jeth sobbed into his hands. Rogath smiled and held Jeth tightly until he stopped crying. "You were worried about me. I'm so happy." Rogath said. Jeth looked up at Rogath with confusion. "What?" Jeth asked. "You love me so much that you were able to notice when my behavior and sleeping habits changed. Of course, though, you didn't know why so you came up with an answer that caused you to worry. In short: you love me." Rogath said and kissed Jeth deeply. "I love you too."  
  
  
  
    After a beautiful wedding, Kael'thas decreed that Rogath and Jeth were to go on a honeymoon. This honeymoon would last one month and Rogath would be banned from doing any sort of work for the entire duration. Jeth would also get to choose where they would go and the trip would be paid for, in full, by the royal treasury. Under normal circumstances, Rogath would have refused such a long trip but this was his and Jeth's honeymoon and he would have it no other way. Under normal circumstances, as well, Jeth would have chosen a forested area or an inn with a flowered courtyard but for their one and only honeymoon, Jeth chose to stay at a beach house on the coast of Stranglethorn Vale. Jeth had never seen the ocean and what better way to see it, than up close. Jeth and Rogath were all packed and ready to depart on the Sin'dorie flag ship. Kael'thas, Illidan and Thoren had met to see them off. Thoren hugged his son and shook Rogath's hand. Kael'thas gave them both a kiss on the cheek and Illidan... Illidan handed them a sealed box. "Don't open this until you arrive." Illidan said as he handed the box to Jeth. He then turned to Rogath. "Don't worry about your work. I can handle it until you get back." Illidan reassured him. "Thank you, Lord Illidan." Rogath smiled. "That's another thing I wish to address." Every looked up at Illidan with surprise, even Kael'thas. "Through Kael'thas, you are my children as well. You do not have to call me father or anything of the sort. I believe that is reserved for blood but there will be no Lord or Master. I said the same with Kael'thas and I find it only fair to do the same with all of you."  
"Illidan..." Kael'thas said with a surprised expression. "Do you not agree, my love?" Illidan asked. Kael'thas shook his head. "No, I think that is appropriate. Thank you." Jeth handed the box to Rogath before giving Illidan a warm hug. Illidan was more than surprised by this act but couldn't be happier. "If it's ok... Can I call you grandfather?" Jeth asked. Kael'thas smiled and Illidan patted Jeth on the head. "I think that's a wonderful idea." Kael'thas said. Illidan smiled and Jeth released him. Jeth and Rogath said their final goodbyes and boarded the air ship. Thoren sadly watched as the air ship departed. Kael'thas walked up to him and hugged him. "What's wrong?" Kael'thas asked. Thoren sighed. "It almost feels like I'm losing him. I wasn't there for him for most of his life and now he is leaving me." Thoren admitted. "He won't be gone forever and it's not like you won't get to see him... But I know what you mean. When you began your training at the mage school and chose to board there, I was heart broken." Kael'thas admitted. Thoren looked at him and noticed the sadness in his eyes. "Really?" Thoren asked. "Yeah, so, I know where you are coming from. Don't worry though, I'm not letting either of you out of my sight." Kael'thas said before kissing Thoren on the forehead. "Thank you, father."

  
    Jeth and Rogath finally arrived at the designated location to find a beautiful, well-guarded, beach house. As was to be expected, however, because of Jeth's tie to the royal blood-line. Still, though, the guards were ordered not to interact with Jeth unless under dire circumstances. Jeth and Rogath unpacked and took a break to lay out on the porch and watch the sunset. The red and orange glow from the sun, shimmered on the waves. The seagulls squawked as they came in from their final meal of the day. The sound of the ocean was something Jeth was hearing for the first time and found it to be very relaxing. He cuddled up next to Rogath and looked at him before reaching up to receive a kiss. Rogath pushed Jeth down to further kiss him deeply. "Enjoying the sunset?" Rogath asked with a charismatic smile. "I am now." Jeth replied. Rogath slid a hand up Jeth's leg and began to kiss his neck but Jeth stopped him. "Let's move to the bed. I don't think I will have the energy to get up afterwards." Jeth said. "And here I thought you were going to reject me for the first time." Rogath jested. Jeth laughed as he and Rogath switched rooms. This would be the first night they would embrace each other as a couple bonded by love and law.

  
    Rogath awoke the next morning to the smell of freshly cooked food. What kind of food, he couldn't quite tell, but it smelled lovely. Rogath put on his pants and a loose-fitting shirt and left the bedroom. He walked through the living room and looked ahead, into the kitchen, to see Jeth preparing food for him. Normally, he would have ordered food already made or they would have eaten out but today, for the first time ever, Jeth had prepared food for the both of them. Jeth glanced up and made a double-check at Rogath before laughing loudly. "What's so funny?" Rogath asked. "Have you seen your hair? Perhaps you should brush it." Jeth said. Rogath realized he had not brushed his hair this morning and laughed with Jeth. "Alright, but I expect a bite of that food and a kiss from you, when I come back." Rogath said. Jeth chuckled and continued to cook the fish he was preparing. He had prepared two pieces and set them on nearby plates. Jeth garnished them with cut-up lemon and herbs and set the plates out, ready to be eaten. Jeth took his seat at the dining table and waited for Rogath to return. Rogath returned with his hair neatly brushed and styled and took a seat next to Jeth. Jeth kissed him on the cheek and began to eat.

  
    Once, Jeth and Rogath had finished their breakfast, Jeth had taken to the porch to watch the ocean. Rogath, on the other hand, stayed inside to finish unpacking. Jeth stared out onto the calm, but never still, waters. The heat, from the sun, on his skin was brushed away by the cool ocean breeze. A fish jumped out of the water and back into the waves. Jeth watched as this fish would continue to jump several more times. 'It looks like fun.' Jeth thought to himself. Without a second thought, Jeth took off his shirt and ran to the edge of the porch, which was hanging over the water, and dove off the side. Jeth never learned how to swim but somehow he already knew how. It was as if he was a born-natural swimmer. Rogath heard the splash from the other room and rushed to see if maybe Jeth had fallen in, but when he arrived, he saw Jeth swimming just fine. "Don't go out too far!" Rogath warned. Jeth looked to him and waved. "Alright! I'll be careful!" Jeth reassured. Rogath smiled and returned to the other room. Jeth continued to swim around but felt as though something about him was... different. He didn't feel sick, instead he felt as though he could do more than he could before. Jeth closed his eyes to search for this new found power, within him, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself to be an orca. Jeth giggled with glee as he swam and dived, without having to fear the salt water getting into his eyes. Then, he heard Rogath calling for him and saw that he was a great distance from the house. As he swam back to the house, he saw Rogath go back inside, no doubt that he was searching for him. Jeth quickly shifted back into an elf and entered the house. "Sorry, Rogath. I'm back." Jeth said. Rogath sighed in relief and hugged Jeth tightly. "I told you not to go out too far. I was starting to worry that you had gotten lost or worse..." Rogath said. Jeth returned his hug. "I wasn't lost but you won't believe what happened. It was the most amazing thing-" An incoming call from Rogath's RCPD interrupted Jeth. Rogath answered the call and Kael's face appeared. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but knowing you guys, you haven't opened Illidan's gift, have you?" Kael'thas asked. "Oh! I nearly forgot! I'll go get it." Jeth said as he retrieved the box. "I knew it. Well, enjoy your honeymoon!" Kael'thas said and the connection closed. Rogath sat with Jeth on the couch and they opened the box. Inside was a personal gift from Illidan, one obviously hand-made, and a note that were for Jeth and Rogath's eyes only. Jeth carefully held the gift in his hands. To think that Illidan would consider him and Rogath as his own, was something he could not ask for. Rogath kissed Jeth gently and wrapped his arm around Jeth's waist. "Now, what were you saying before?" Rogath asked. "It was nothing." Jeth replied. Jeth set the gift back in the box with the note and closed it. He then turned back to Rogath and returned his kiss. Jeth's gaze was filled with lust and Rogath wasn't about to pass such a moment up. Rogath and Jeth spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company.

  
  
    The rest of the week was uneventful, as it should have been. This was the time for relaxation and revival for the couple, a thing that could not have been done otherwise. However, today would be diiferent, Rogath was taking Jeth on a walk, down along the shore line. Rogath ordered the guards not to follow; since if anything decided to attack them, Rogath would be more than capable of handling it. Rogath and Jeth strolled across the sand, holding hands and enjoying the ocean breeze. However, from the bushes, an animal's growl put Rogath on edge. Rogath placed himself to be in front of Jeth and as soon as he did, a large tiger jumped from the bushes and attacked Rogath. It dug it's thick, long claws into Rogath's chest before Rogath's void was able to attack it. The beast ran in fear from the hissing void and Jeth rushed to try and tend to Rogath's wound. Rogath coughed up blood as he tried to speak. "Shh... Don't speak, love. Everything will be ok..." Jeth said. Rogath was going to tell Jeth that, as his void had the power to heal but Jeth stopped him. Suddenly, a green glow emitted from Jeth's hand, which was placed above Rogath's wound. Rogath's eyes widened at the sight of his wound closing. Perhaps Jeth had learned to use his power of life on things other than plants, Rogath thought. Jeth watched as the wound finally closed and then turned to Rogath and wiped the blood from his cheek. "You were scared, weren't you?" Rogath asked. Jeth nodded in reply. "I'm sorry. Though, just so you know in the future, my void can heal as well. So, you needn't worry." Rogath explained. Jeth nodded again as he leaned down and kissed Rogath. Jeth noticed the taste of iron on Rogath's tongue, as they continued to kiss, and couldn't help but feel sick. Jeth retracted from the kiss and covered his mouth with his hand. Rogath sat up, clearly worried. Jeth felt like he was going to throw up as he felt the taste of blood take over. It felt like he was choking and Jeth began gasping for air. Rogath sat helplessly. He didn't understand what was happening and didn't know what to do to stop it. Suddenly, Jeth's eyes changed into cat-like eyes and his body was engulfed by smoke. Rogath backed away from the smoke, to keep him from choking on it. When the smoke cleared, a big cat sat before Rogath. It was like those Springpaws one would have seen in Eversong Woods. However, this one was blonde with a white underbelly. The mane stood up and fanned out across the neck and the cat's ears were pointed upwards, towards the sun. Rogath inspected the cat and saw a sun pattern on its shoulders. Then, the cat opened it's eyes. They glowed in the Blood Elven green and Rogath slumped to his knees. "Jeth?" Rogath asked. Jeth looked about himself and noticed his changed form. He whined but approached Rogath and rubbed his face against Rogath's. Rogath hugged Jeth and held him tightly. "I can't believe it... You're a druid... The first and only Blood Elven druid." Rogath said. Rogath looked at Jeth and noticed his sad expression. "What's wrong? Can you not change back?" Rogath asked. Jeth backed away and closed his eyes, focusing hard on the thought of his elf form, like he did with the orca... but there was nothing. Jeth couldn't change back; no matter how hard he tried. Jeth opened his eyes and whined again. Rogath gently pet Jeth's head. "It's ok. If anyone will know how to reverse this, I'm sure it will be Illidan. Do you mind going back early?" Rogath asked. Jeth shook his head and ran back to the house with Rogath.

  
    While on the airship, on the way back to Tempest Keep, Rogath made an emergency call to Kael'thas. Kael'thas answered promptly and Rogath tilted the RCPD to show Jeth's new form instead. "Kael'thas. We have a problem." Rogath said. Kael's jaw dropped and he called for Illidan to come see. "Rogath; is that Jeth?" Illidan asked. "It is, indeed." Rogath said. "What happened?" Kael'thas asked. "We were walking along the beach when a tiger attacked. It cut me up pretty badly, until my void scared it off. Jeth was able to use a healing spell on me but after that he kissed me and tasted the blood I had coughed up. That must have triggered this transformation because it wasn't willful, I can guarantee that." Rogath explained. "Well, I can see why you are coming back early. Come to my library as soon as you arrive. We will figure this out. I promise." After Kael'thas said that, the connection closed. Illidan looked at Kael'thas. "Do not promise something you can not keep." Illidan said. "What are you talking about? Are you going to just let them figure it out alone? Because I sure as hell won't." Kael'thas said. "I did not say that. I'm saying that we may not be able to provide a solution. If anyone will, it will be my brother..."


	19. Jeth's Power

    Arriving back in Tempest Keep, Rogath and Jeth rushed to Kael's private library. Upon closing the door behind them, Kael'thas magically locked it. Jeth walked forward and Illidan inspected him over. "He sure does look like a druid cat form..." Kael'thas said. "Looks can be deceiving." Illidan started. "But this is no deception. He is a druid..." Illidan sighed and pondered on what to do. Jeth sat anxiously, waiting for some sort of answer. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Jeth saw a mouse run through the vent. Jeth couldn't help but to pounce at the mouse. He broke through the vent and caught the mouse, but also managed to get himself stuck. His broad shoulders prevented him from going forward or backwards, creating an air-tight seal. Jeth whined as he struggled to get loose. "Jeth!" Rogath shouted. "Why would you do that?" Kael'thas asked. Illidan went over the the trapped cat and pulled him out of the vent. "I'm guessing the cat is in control." Illidan said, as he held the cat in his arms. Illidan sighed and handed Jeth to Rogath to hold. "Rogath, you will carry him for the time being. We are going to Darnassus."  
"What?! No, you aren't! Illidan, if you go there-"  
"That is enough, Kael'thas! Do you not want your grandson back?" Illidan asked. "I- Of course I do, but..." Kael'thas paused and Illidan hugged him lightly. "Shh... Dalah'surfal. Remember, I will always return to you." Illidan said softly. Kael'thas sighed and opened a portal to Darnassus. "Go, then... but you better be back by dinner time!" Kael'thas shouted. Everyone nodded and stepped through the portal. Kael'thas would have joined them but... He has already made it very clear how he feels about the Night Elves.

  
    As soon as Illidan stepped through the portal, a staff was drawn to his neck. "Brother, please." Illidan said calmly. Rogath stepped through the portal, with Jeth in his arms, and saw the danger of the situation, they were in. Illidan was a wanted man, at least by the people of Darnassus. Rogath stepped forward but was stopped by Illidan's large wings. Illidan looked back at him. "Let me handle this." Illidan said. Malfurion sheathed his staff and waited. Illidan turned his gaze back to his brother and lowered his wings, showing the blood elf druid. Malfurion gasped at the sight of him. "How?" Malfurion asked. "Blood. His cat instincts took over." Illidan explained. Malfurion signaled for Rogath to put him down but Jeth growled at him, baring his teeth. "Hush, Jeth. He is trying to help." Rogath said and he set Jeth down. Jeth was reluctant but let Malfurion continue, regardless. Malfurion moved his hand towards Jeth but Illidan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Careful brother, one wrong move..."  
"I know what this child is to you, Illidan. You needn't worry for his safety." Malfurion reassured him. Malfurion's hand was mere inches from Jeth's snout when a green glow emitted from his palm. The light was calming and, through it, Jeth could feel the cat, within him, calm down. Finally, with Malfurion's help, Jeth was able to transform back into his original elf form. After switching forms, however, Jeth felt like his head was spinning and could feel the lack of magic within him. Jeth fell backwards, into Rogath's arms. Rogath grabbed him and held him tightly. "Rogath, take him back to Tempest Keep. He needs a mana crystal, quickly." Illidan said. Rogath nodded and used his void to teleport him and Jeth back to Tempest Keep. As soon as they left, Illidan turned to Malfurion. "Thank you, brother." Illidan said. Malfurion looked at his brother. In his eyes, he would always be the same brother he and Tyrande played and trained with, when they were younger. No matter what he did, how much he changed or how many years would pass by, Illidan would always be his brother. Perhaps that is why he could never order his execution. Perhaps that is why he would always forgive him. Malfurion closed his eyes. "Brother." Malfurion started. "I think it is time to end this." Illidan looked at Malfurion with a stern look. He knew what he was talking about and for so long he had hoped the same. Malfurion sighed. "I know, Darnassus will never forgive you but I will. You have changed; I can see that. Perhaps, Kael'thas has quelled the brash and stubborn side, in you. If so, I want..." Malfurion paused, looking to Tyrande who had just walked up. "We want to be a family again. Like we were, all those years ago. What do you say, Illidan?" Tyrande asked. Illidan made a half-smile. "You know Kael'thas won't approve." Illidan said. Malfurion smiled. "Though, I'm sure you can convince him otherwise?" Malfurion asked. Illidan nodded. "Yes, I believe so. Thank you, both of you." Illidan said. Illidan opened his own personal portal to Tempest Keep and stepped through.

  
  
    Illidan stepped out of his portal, which was set to Kael's library and was immediately bombarded by books. Illidan shrugged off the 'attack' and looked up to see Kael'thas holding another book, ready to throw. Illidan walked over and grabbed the hand that held the book. As soon as he did, however, he heard a small 'peep', as though Kael'thas was either ready to cry or was already doing so. Illidan rubbed a thumb against Kael's cheek and felt the wet trails from his tears. "You were crying?" Illidan asked. Kael'thas pulled his hand from Illidan's grasp and slapped him across the face. Illidan thought nothing of it, however, he knew Kael'thas was hurting and he knew why. Illidan simply embraced Kael'thas and held him tightly. "Let go! I-I hate you... so much..." Kael'thas said as the tears began to flow, once again, down his face. Illidan tightened his grip more and more, until Kael'thas was no longer able to resist. Then Illidan moved his head to place a kiss on Kael'thas'. "I'm sorry." Illidan said softly. Hearing those words only caused Kael'thas to cry more. "When..." Illidan perked his ears up; Kael's words were but a mere whisper that even he could barely make out. "When you didn't return with Rogath and Jeth... I-I thought..." Kael's tears intensified and were streaming down Illidan's chest. "Shh... I know; I'm sorry." Illidan softly said. Illidan slowly picked Kael'thas up, still embracing him in his arms, and sat down, setting Kael'thas on his lap. Illidan caressed Kael's cheek, as he did his best to calm him.

  
    After an hour, or so, of Illidan cradling Kael'thas in his arms, Kael'thas' tears had finally stopped. Though, he was far from being called 'calm'. Illidan sat, almost motionless, as Kael'thas traced Illidan's tattoos with a finger. To Kael'thas, doing this sort of thing kept his mind from revisiting the thoughts that had caused him so much distress, in the first place. To Illidan, on the other hand, this sort of action was just one of the many ways he could help Kael'thas calm down. Thus, Illidan would sit quietly and patiently, until Kael'thas was ready to talk again. However, Kael'thas would have to accept things as they were, for now, because Rogath stepped through the door and entered the room. "Kael'thas, Illidan?" Rogath asked. The pair looked to him and stood up. Kael'thas clearly wasn't ready to talk but he was worried for his grandson. "Jeth is awake and wants to talk to you." Rogath explained. Kael'thas remained silent, simply nodding, and left the library to go see Jeth. Rogath watched as Kael'thas silently walked passed him and then looked up at Illidan. "Did something happen?" Rogath asked in a worried tone. Illidan shook his head. "You needn't worry. He is only displeased with me." Illidan said. "Is it because you didn't return with us?" Rogath asked. Illidan nodded and began walking with Rogath, back to his room, where Jeth was. "I see, why is that? If you don't mind me asking." Rogath asked. "Malfurion and Tyrande wished to forgive me and repair the bond we shared when we were children." Illidan said. Rogath's eyes widened. "What?" Rogath asked. "In other words, they wish to call, not only I, but all of you family." Illidan smiled. "I have wished the same for a long time, as well." Illidan said. Illidan and Rogath arrived to Rogath's room, where Jeth was sitting up in bed and Thoren and Kael'thas were at his side. Kael'thas was gently holding Jeth's hand. Kael'thas had his back to Illidan and gently brushed the hair out of Jeth's face. Jeth and Thoren both looked up at Kael'thas and saw the disdain in his face. The air in the room was tense and thin. There was a long silence until Kael'thas finally spoke. "That is why you stayed behind? To kiss and make up?" Kael's voice was drenched in hate and anger. Kael'thas did not turn to look at Illidan, and he did not need to. Everyone in the room could see the anger, seeping from Kael'thas. Illidan did not say anything for a long time, he wanted to make sure he chose his words carefully. "Yes, I stayed behind so Malfurion and I could talk." Illidan said. Kael'thas squeezed Jeth's hand; he knew that wasn't the whole truth. "It wasn't just the two of you, was it?" Kael'thas asked. Kael'thas was waiting for him to mention the third attendee, and when he did, he would let him know what he thought of this whole forgiveness situation. "You would be correct. Tyrande came to speak with me, shortly before I left." Illidan paused, he wanted Kael'thas to hear the whole ordeal. "They both forgave me for my past deeds and asked if all of us could be a family. Like the three of us were, before the Sundering." Kael'thas was silent for a long moment before answering. "They talk about forgiveness so easily, don't they?" Kael'thas started, his rage only just beginning to boil. Kael'thas turned to face Illidan, releasing Jeth's hand. "What about us, though? What about me? They were the ones who wrote that treaty. They were the ones who gathered their troops. They were the ones that wanted you dead! Don't you remember that?!" Kael'thas didn't give Illidan a chance to answer befor starting again. "They both tried to kill us! Tyrande almost succeeded in doing so, multiple times! All the pain she caused both of us, you just want to ignore that?!" Tears began to surface from Kael's eyes, once more. He didn't want to say this, but he felt like he had no choice. "If you want to forgive them, go ahead, but I... I can't! I won't! It's not fair!" Kael'thas paused to catch his breath. "So, if that pisses you off, then leave!" Everyone was silent and shocked. Kael'thas loved Illidan more than anything and now it seemed as if he was banishing him from his life. Illidan stepped forward, towards Kael'thas. "Didn't you hear me? I said leave!" Kael'thas shouted. "I'm not going to do that." Illidan said softly. Illidan embraced Kael'thas tightly. "Let go! You'd obviously be happier without me, if you want to be with Malfurion and Tyrande!"  
"No, I wouldn't."  
"Yes, you would." Illidan grabbed Kael'thas by the jaw and forced him to look at him. "You are wrong, Kael'thas. I would never be happy without you." Illidan said softly. "Then... Why?" Kael'thas asked. "I never said I wished to leave you. I simply wanted the grudge, that my brother and I share, to end. That is all." Illidan explained. Kael'thas lowered his gaze, as the tears continued to flow. "I'm sorry..." Kael'thas said. Illidan simply hugged him tighter. Jeth smiled and tried to get out of bed. Though, he was still very exhausted and his legs gave out, under him. Illidan and Kael'thas, both, caught him and allowed him to join the hug before setting him back on the bed. "You need to rest, Jeth." Kael'thas said softly, as he tucked him back into bed. Jeth looked up at them. "I was worried about you two..." Jeth said. Kael'thas and Illidan smiled. "I'm glad, everything's alright now, though." Jeth said. Kael'thas gave Jeth a kiss on the forehead, before turning to Thoren to do the same. "Make sure he gets his rest, ok?" Kael'thas asked. Thoren nodded and looked to Rogath, who nodded as well. Kael'thas and Illidan left to room to retire to theirs. Rogath walked up to Jeth and pulled up a chair, to take a seat next to him. Both Thoren and Rogath watched over Jeth the entire night. Protecting him from anything and everything.


	20. Illidan's Sight

    Kael'thas awoke to Illidan's glowing chest tattoos. At a distant, they just glow but up close, mere inches away, Kael'thas could see the fel magic swirl within them. Occasionally, these swirls would intersect with one another and create tiny sparks of magic. If he were permitted to, Kael'thas would stare at them for hours. He didn't have that luxury, however, and shifted to get out of bed. Kael'thas looked down to see his torn robes on the ground and went over to the mirror to see the fresh cuts upon his skin. He simply sighed and took out a magical cream, from his vanity's drawer. He applied a small amount to a cloth, he had nearby, and rubbed it on the cuts. The cream would heal the wounds but often left scars for unknown reasons. Perhaps some fel magic would seep onto Illidan's claws and this fel magic would be left in the cuts on Kael's body; thus, conflicting with the magic in the cream. That is, at least, the explanation Kael'thas gave to himself. He always made sure to heal these cuts as quickly as he could, since it would not take long for Illidan to awake after him. Kael'thas had just healed the final cut, when he heard the shifting of the covers and quickly put the cream and cloth away. Kael'thas then left the vanity and entered the bathroom. He turned on the lights, to inspect his eyes in the mirror. As expected, they were puffy from the night before. Kael'thas was a fool for believing Illidan would ever or want to leave. Then, he felt Illidan's hair brush against his shoulders and reached up, behind him, to grab the back of Illidan's neck. Kael'thas turned around to receive Illidan's morning kiss. Illidan gently touched Kael's hips, as he continued to kiss him. For some reason, or another, Illidan's kisses were always sweeter in the morning, Kael'thas thought. Perhaps it was a call back, to the first morning they woke up next to each other. Kael'thas was so happy that day and perhaps that happiness is reignited with every morning kiss they would share. Illidan finally released Kael'thas, but he could still taste the sweetness from his lips. Kael'thas felt the hot breaths on his face and glanced upwards, at Illidan's face. Kael'thas watched as a single tear ran down Illidan's cheek. Illidan forcefully pulled Kael'thas in to kiss him deeply. Illidan released Kael'thas from the kiss and held him tightly, instead. "Don't you ever tell me to leave, again." Illidan said. Kael'thas returned his hug. "Ok."

  
    Later that morning, Kael'thas, dressed and ready to face the day, stopped by Rogath's room to check on Jeth. When he peeked through the door, he saw Thoren and Rogath sitting by Jeth's bed. On further inspection, however, Kael'thas realized that they were actually sleeping. Jeth, too, was fast asleep. Kael'thas smiled and closed the door, leaving them to rest. Kael'thas turned from the door, only to find Illidan had been standing behind him. "Illidan..." Kael'thas whispered. "They are asleep, right?" Illidan asked. Kael'thas nodded in reply. "Then you should be too. You are not needed today." Illidan said. "Why? What is today?" Kael'thas asked. Illidan smiled and gently kissed Kael'thas. "Your birthday." Illidan said. Kael'thas had completely forgotten his own birthday and since it was considered a holiday, nobody would be coming to the tower today. Holidays were marked as days when the King's Tower was closed to the public, giving Kael'thas time to rest. Kael'thas smiled and returned to his quarters with Illidan. Illidan closed the door behind him and Kael'thas and made sure to magically lock it. Kael'thas looked back at him with a smile and proceeded to undress himself. He stopped at his silken undergarments; he often left those for Illidan to remove, if he so wished. Illidan, however, was going to save that for the later hours of the day and simply hold Kael'thas in his arms for a few more hours.  
    When Kael'thas awoke for the second time, that day, it was by the sound of fierce thumping and frantic scratches, against the door. Kael'thas turned to look at Illidan. "What is that?" Kael'thas whispered. Illidan smiled at him. "I believe that is your grandson. Shall I let him in?" Illidan asked. Kael'thas nodded with a smile and Illidan got out of bed to open the door. Jeth, in his cat form, jumped through the open doors and leaped onto the bed. He then pounced onto Kael'thas and gave him several kitten-like kisses. He then laid down, on top of Kael'thas, and rubbed his face against Kael's neck. "Jeth..." Kael'thas whispered. Jeth looked up at Kael'thas and shifted out of his cat form. "Good morning, Kael. Happy birthday." Jeth said with a bright smile. Kael'thas gently rubbed Jeth's head. "Are you sure you should be practicing your druid powers already?" Kael'thas asked. Jeth nodded and released Kael'thas, before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "It's easier now. Like how it was with the orca." Jeth explained, looking down at the floor. Kael'thas smiled and sat up, in bed. "Are Thoren and Rogath up?" Kael'thas asked. Jeth shook his head. "No, they were still sleeping when I snuck out of the room." Jeth said. "Oh... Well, I guess I should get up too. Come, we will wake them up." Kael'thas said. Jeth nodded and stood up. He went over to the door and stood by Illidan, who gave him a gentle pat on the head. Kael'thas soon got out of bed, as well, and redressed himself. He then left with Jeth and Illidan to wake Rogath and Thoren.

  
    After Thoren and Rogath were woken up, the family went out for breakfast. During that time, however, Rogath's RCPD began to ring. Jeth looked up at Rogath with a displeased look. "Rogath, did you have to bring that with you?" Jeth asked. Kael'thas gave Jeth a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Now, now. It is always good to have some sort of remote communication on one's person. Emergencies do happen. Go ahead and answer it, Rogath, we can wait." Kael'thas said. "Excuse me." Rogath said, as he answered the call. A small portal opened up and Xandir's picture appeared. "Xandir... Can't it wait? The king- uh, I mean, my grandfather-in-law and I are at breakfast."  
"Yeah, I suppose, it could but-" Xandir paused and brought Lor'themar into the picture. Everyone gasped at the sight. Lor'themar's one blind eye was restored. "I can maybe, restore blindness... And I was thinking-"  
"Xandir. Get your ass over here right now." Kael'thas commanded. Xandir laughed out loud. "Yes, my king." The transmission ended and Rogath put away his RCPD. "Illidan-"  
"I know what you are thinking, Kael- and I approve." Illidan said. Kael'thas looked up at him with a bright smile. "I have waited for the day, when my eyes gaze upon your face..." Illidan gently placed a clawed hand on Kael's cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. "It would be the best birthday present ever..." Kael'thas said softly. "For you and I both..." Illidan said. Kael's jaw dropped in astonishment. "What?" Kael'thas asked. "I know I should have told you sooner, but our birthdays are one and the same." Illidan said with a smile. Kael'thas wrapped his arms around Illidan's neck and kissed him. "Happy Birthday, Illidan Stormrage."

  
  
    Kael'thas waited eagerly, in his private library, for Xandir's arrival. He was excited at the thought of Illidan's eye sight returning to him, but he was also nervous as well. Kael'thas knew Illidan loved him, but he wasn't sure if Illidan would love his own appearance. Kael'thas loved everything about Illidan, even down to the massive demonic horns on his head. Another thing, that worried Kael'thas, was the scars that Illidan left on his skin, after each session of sex, they shared. Kael'thas was worried Illidan would hate himself, but he had to tell him. That is, if this even worked. If not, Illidan would never need to know. Kael'thas paced back and forth, in front of where Illidan was sitting, all these thoughts where causing him to become more and more anxious. Illidan watched Kael'thas do this for several minutes, before Rogath finally led Xandir inside. Lor'themar had also come, to show the affects of Xandir's new spell. Illidan perked his head up, at the sight of Xandir's overwhelming glow, and stood up from his seat. "Xandir, Lor'themar, it is good to see the both of you." Illidan said. Xandir made a light chuckle at the ironic comment. "You haven't seen anything yet, Lord Illidan. Literally, so..." Xandir said. Kael'thas walked up to Lor'themar and inspected him over. "Oh my god. Lor'themar... your eye..."

  
"Yes, my king. I know." Lor'themar smiled. Kael'thas was utterly speechless as the realization set in. "I have just one question: did it hurt?" Kael'thas asked. Lor'themar shook his head. "No, but it felt very odd, indeed." Lor'themar said. "That's good. I don't know if I could stay and watch, if it did..."

  
"You probably shouldn't anyway." Illidan said. Kael'thas turned to him, a slight pain upon his face. "What?" Kael'thas asked. "My eyes have been replaced by runed orbs. To see them replaced by flesh once more - may be more disturbing than the other way around." Illidan warned. Kael'thas smiled and took Illidan by the hand. "I want to be the first person you see... I will stay." Kael'thas said softly. Illidan smiled at Kael'thas' warm and comforting words. Xandir turned from the couple. "Now, if you would, Kael... stand back from Illidan." Xandir said, his tone harshly colder than it was earlier. Kael'thas looked at Illidan once more, before leaving his side. Xandir turned back around, now facing Illidan. "Lord Illidan, if you would..." Xandir asked. Illidan nodded and removed his blind fold. Xandir flinched at the sight of Illidan's unnatural eyes but soon regained his composure. "You... You may want to kneel, for this. Like Lor'themar said, it feels very odd." Xandir advised. Illidan complied and sat on his knees. Xandir charged his spell, gathering the light into his hands. After a few moments, Xandir fired the spell at Illidan's eyes, making sure to be precise and touch nothing else but the runed orbs. Illidan grunted at the initial impact, but soon realized the spell was painless. Illidan could feel the orbs turning to flesh and, as much as he wanted to, did not look away. Kael'thas anxiously shifted in place, hoping, praying that Illidan did not grunt out of pain. Finally, the last bit of light formed around Illidan's face and he closed his eyes. Kael'thas immediately rushed to his side and cupped Illidan's cheek with his hand. Slowly, Illidan opened his eyes and was graced by the face of his love. Kael's eyes widened as he gazed into Illidan's golden eyes. "Illidan..." Kael'thas whispered. "Well... That explains a lot." Xandir said. Illidan stared at Kael'thas, for a moment, studying every aspect of his face. "You are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined... Kael'thas..." Illidan said. That was the first time Illidan had ever truly seen Kael's face. He had always imagined or dreamed of it, but those never came close to the true beauty of Kael'thas. Illidan smiled as Kael'thas looked upon him. Kael'thas did not fear him or look upon him as a worshiper would, he saw Illidan as a lover and friend, and that made Illidan happy. Truly happy. Kael'thas smiled, before giving Illidan a deep and passion-filled kiss. Kael'thas slowly pulled away, a sweetness left on his lips, and turned back to Xandir. "Thank you, really. This deserves a reward, a title, anything you want-"

  
"Save it, my king. Just seeing Lord Illidan's reaction to seeing you, for the first time, is enough for me. Let's go, Lor'themar." Xandir said, as he and Lor'themar began to leave the library. Xandir stopped at the door, however, and looked back at the couple. "Oh, and enjoy the sex!" Xandir said, before leaving the room. Illidan stood up and wrapped his hands around Kael's waist. "I definitely will enjoy seeing your lust filled face, tonight." Illidan said, a wicked smirk across his face. Kael'thas' eyes widened, once more. "Oh... um, before we do that... I have to tell you something, Illidan." Kael'thas said as he turned towards Illidan, yet not making eye-contact with him. Illidan's eyes darted around Kael'thas' face. His expression was... worrisome. "What do you mean?" Illidan asked. Illidan watched as Kael's eyes would not meet his own. "Well... When we would have sex, before... You would - subconsciously - dig your claws into me." Kael'thas admitted. Illidan's eyes widened. "Show me." Illidan said calmly. However, Illidan wasn't calm. He was pissed, not at Kael'thas, but at himself. "What? Illidan it's not-"  
"I said, show me." Illidan commanded. Kael'thas obeyed and took off his robe. Kael'thas did not remove his undergarments, simply moving them to reveal the scars. Kael's expression struck a deep blow at Illidan's heart, but the scars on his body, hurt Illidan even more. They were grouped around the hips, mostly, causing permanent damage to Kael's soft skin, though there were some on his chest and back. Illidan clenched his fists and turned from Kael'thas. "Put your robe back on and go to bed... Now." Illidan said, his voice filled with sadness. He had hurt Kael'thas. How could he ever forgive himself for such a thing? "What? Why?" Kael'thas asked. Illidan swiftly turned to Kael'thas. "Now!" Illidan roared. Illidan was angry and upset, Kael'thas knew that, but he wasn't about to run and hide, not from the man he loved and treasured so dearly. "No." Kael'thas said. Anyone else would have already retreated to safety, but Kael'thas was different. Kael'thas was Illidan's husband. He was the only person who could prove that. "Then I will make you." Illidan grabbed Kael'thas by the neck, his grip not tight enough to hurt him, and lifted him off the ground. Illidan's sudden and vicious action, startled Kael'thas; that was something he could not lie about that. Kael'thas' eyes were filled with fear and sadness and it caused shivers down Illidan's spine. Illidan could not bare to see Kael's expression any longer. Illidan gently put Kael'thas down and turned away from him, signaling him to leave. Kael'thas refused and grabbed hold of Illidan's hand. "Illidan..." Kael'thas paused and tightened his grip on Illidan's hand. Illidan did the same, to signal that he was willing to listen. "I know you think you did, but you never caused me pain."

  
"I made you bleed, Kael'thas. How can you say that?" Illidan's tone was filled with sorrow and regret. Kael'thas sighed. "That is true. You did, but I never felt pain from it." Illidan looked back at Kael'thas, his eyes told Illidan that what he said was the truth. Kael'thas moved to stand in front of Illidan. He then looked up at Illidan and smiled, locking eye-contact with him. "When we would have sex, it was never the gentle or romantic kind of sex you would have with a women." Kael'thas gave a small laugh at his own words. "It was rough and savage, but it was amazing. Every night, I'd reach a new level of ecstasy that I thought couldn't be matched."

  
"Kael'thas..." Kael'thas hushed Illidan with his fingers, putting them on his lips to silence him. "I realized, early on in our relationship, that sometimes you wouldn't be able to control yourself and that you wouldn't have any memory of the things you did during those times. It's the same with when we have sex, Illidan. You'd dig your claws into me only when we were both drowning in ecstasy. So, by that point, it didn't matter what you did to me. Every bit of pain I felt from your claws, turned into pleasure, but it's only because you did it. Because it's you, and only you." Kael'thas said. "Do you understand, Illidan?" Kael'thas smiled again and tilted his head. "Do you mind if I test that? Right now?" Illidan asked. Kael'thas nodded and let Illidan stretch his claws onto his back. Illidan, slowly applied pressure onto Kael's skin and moved his claws to create grooves in his skin. He wasn't quite willing to break the skin but that didn't matter. Kael's cheeks blushed and a small moan escaped from his lips. Illidan stopped immediately and held Kael'thas in a tight embrace. "Why did you stop?" Kael'thas asked, as he glanced up to see Illidan's own slightly blushed cheeks. "The windows are open. I don't want anyone else to hear you." Illidan said. Kael'thas smiled and kissed Illidan. "Is this enough to prove that there are no limits in the bedroom?" Kael'thas asked. Illidan nodded his head, his cheeks continuing to flush more. Kael'thas rested his head against Illidan's broad chest. "I trust you, Illidan. I know that you will take care of me." Kael'thas said, his words greatly reassured Illidan. Illidan lifted Kael'thas up, once more, but this time, it was to kiss him. "I love you, Kael'thas Sunstrider..."


	21. The Prince's Love Interest

    Thoren sat at his desk, in his dorm at the Tempest Keep University of Advanced Magical Study. He was supposed to be writing an essay on the history of the city of Dalaran and the Kirin Tor, but he was... distracted. On the other side of campus, was the dorm room of an amazingly talented and beautiful blood elf, Elldera Starmist. She was the only other mage, in the entire school, that could challenge Thoren in magical combat and raw talent. Perhaps if Thoren were to die, her power would only be matched by his father's, the king, Kael'thas Sunstrider. Normally, such a revelation would cause a rivalry between the two, but Thoren didn't see her in such a way. He thought she was smart, beautiful, and funny. Often times, she would make jokes during lectures and help the professors create a fun learning environment for the other students. Of course, this would hinder the amount of time they had to study, but ultimately, it made it easier for the lesser students catch up to her and Thoren's level of expertise. She was so selfless, often helping one student, who had fallen behind, instead of ensuring her own success. Thoren grew an affection for her, because of that. He didn't get to speak with her, as much as he would have liked to, but when they did converse, it was always pleasant. Over time, Thoren began to realize his affection and quickly became head over heels for her. He would have pursued her more, if he wasn't as pressured to receive the title of Archmage as he was. He wanted to be the perfect son for his father and the perfect prince for his nation, but... He also wanted to love. Thoren laid his pen on the table and sighed. Ever since he learned of the death of his first love and the mother of his son, Elaine Rose, Thoren hasn't been the same. He had to move on; he knew that. Perhaps he would be able to now, if he could court Elldera. Thoren clenched his fist and looked down at the spotless parchment. He stared at it for a moment before getting up from his chair and leaving the room.

  
    Thoren quietly rushed down the darkened hallways, being careful not to be caught by the watchmen, and made his way to the girl's dormitory. He swiftly plucked a single, red rose from the court yard, before entering the dormitories. Thoren stopped, waiting for the watchman to walk by and quickly found Elldera's room. He knocked on the door, keeping the rose concealed, and Elldera answered the door. "Thoren? What are you doing here?" Elldera asked. Thoren noticed the light of the watchman's lantern begin to peek around the corner and shifted anxiously. "I'll tell you in a moment. Can I come in?" Thoren asked. Elldera let Thoren enter and closed the door behind him. When she turned around, Thoren presented the rose to her. "Thoren - Heh, what is up with you?" Elldera whispered, taking the rose from him. "I know it would have probably been better to wait until morning, but I couldn't." Thoren started. "I wanted to tell you that, for a long time, I have had affections for you. I like you, Elldera... a lot." Thoren confessed. Elldera shifted in an uncomfortable manner. "That's really sweet of you, Thoren, but isn't there an essay due tomorrow morning? I thought you would be busy." Elldera said. "Fuck the essay." Elldera looked up at Thoren. Normally, he would never let a grade pass him by. "You are more important and special than any essay." Thoren said. Elldera made a wicked grin. "So, you're saying, you are willing to sneak out, late at night, avoid the watchmen, make your way to the girl's dormitory, which is forbidden for male students to enter, sneak into a girl's room, give her a rose, possibly even sleep with her, and receive a failing grade for the essay you didn't do the night before?" Elldera asked. Thoren remained silent for a moment. "Well... I wouldn't sleep with you on the first night. It's not the gentlemen thing to do." Thoren said. Elldera smiled and kissed Thoren on the lips. Thoren's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed. "You are so cute when you're bad." Elldera smirked. Thoren's eyes darkened as he embraced the smaller elf. "I hope you can describe me as more than just cute..." Thoren said before lifting Elldera's chin with his hand and kissing her deeply. Suddenly, the door of Elldera's room opened and a lantern shined brightly in their eyes. "That's quite enough you two." Thoren and Elldera looked up at Grand Magister Krelas and the two watchmen behind him. "My office, both of you, now."  
  


  
  
    Thoren sat quietly next to Elldera, in Krelas' office. Krelas had notified each of their parents and they were, no doubt, on their way. "Out of all the people that could have done something so stupid, I would have thought you would have known better, Prince Thoren." Krelas' words pierced through Thoren. He did know better, but he wanted to love Elldera so much, he didn't give a damn. Thoren said nothing and simply looked at Elldera and smiled. Elldera smiled back but Krelas slammed his hand on the desk. "Don't even think that either of you are getting off, punishment free!" Krelas scolded them. The door to Krelas' office opened and Elldera's parents stepped through. Surprisingly, Kael'thas was late but that didn't stop Elldera's parents from starting to scold her. "What were you thinking?" Elldera's mother asked. "Sneaking out to sleep with the prince? I thought we raised you better!" Elldera's father added. "Now, now. Starting the scolding without me? How rude." Everyone turned to Kael'thas, who had just entered the room. Elldera's parents bowed in submission. "Our apologies, my king. Please forgive us." They said in unison. Kael'thas gave a soft smile and went to Thoren's side. "You are excused." Kael'thas said. Elldera looked at Thoren, before glancing up at Kael'thas, who gave her a sly wink. This confused Elldera greatly and she looked away. "Now, Grand Magister, tell me the full report." Kael'thas said. "Of course, my king." Krelas started, making a quick glare at the two students. "I was awoken, late at night, by a watchman who told me that there was a male student, matching Thoren's description, making his way to the girl's dormitory. I left with the watchman to scour the dormitory, and confirm that no such student was sneaking around. We eventually heard the sound of two voices coming from one room and searched the room. Upon opening the door, we saw Elldera, in Thoren's arms, in the process of committing sexual acts."  
"That is not true! We were only kissing!" Thoren shot up in his seat and yelled at Krelas. "Thoren." Kael'thas said softly, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Thoren quietly took his seat, once more. "Did anything else happen, Grand Magister?" Kael'thas asked. "I intervened and sent them to my office. There was supposed to be an essay due this morning, but from my knowledge, Thoren has not written it and Elldera's is now forfeit on the possibility of cheating. That concludes my report, my king." Krelas said. Elldera's parents silently wept in disgrace and Kael'thas gave a heavy sigh. "What do you wish for me to do for the students' punishment, my king?" Krelas asked. "Hold on a moment, Grand Magister. I want to hear what they have to say in their defense. Elldera, why don't you start?" Kael'thas asked. Elldera nodded and sat up straight. "I had just finished my essay, when I heard a knock on my dorm room door. I got up to answer it and saw Thoren standing on the other side. He asked if he could come in, so I let him." Elldera started. "When I closed the door, he handed me a red rose and told me that he loved me. I asked him if he was willing to ignore the essay and his exact words were: _You are more important and special than any essay._ That's when he and I exchanged kisses and soon after, we were caught by Grand Magister Krelas." Elldera explained. "You stupid child-"  
"Sir Starmist... Is it?" Kael'thas asked. Elldera's father looked up at Kael'thas. "Could you please keep your comments to yourself, until after Thoren has said his piece?" Kael'thas asked. Elldera's father bowed in submission, once more, and apologized. Kael'thas then looked down at Thoren and smiled. "Thoren?" Kael'thas asked. Thoren didn't look up. "I was sitting at my desk, ready to write the essay, but decided to go see Elldera first. I snuck past the watchmen and plucked a rose from the courtyard. I snuck into Elldera's room and kissed her. Yes, I did all that, but I was not going to have sex with her, not on the first night. I love her more than to have a one night stand with her." Thoren paused and looked up at Elldera's father. "And don't you ever call her stupid again! She is the smartest and brightest girl in this school! She is beautiful and talented, and if any of you say otherwise... I will knock you out." Thoren threatened. Elldera looked up at Thoren with widened eyes. Kael'thas smiled and turned to Krelas. "Grand Magister, revoke the forfeit on Miss Elldera's essay and ignore the absence of Thoren's, as well."  
"My king!"  
"My decision is final. Also, I would like to have a word with these two... alone." Krelas grit his teeth but left the room with Elldera's parents. Kael'thas then took Krelas' seat and looked at the two students. "Elldera, did you give Thoren a response to his confession?" Kael'thas asked. "Well... Maybe not in words..." Elldera said. "Will you give him one now?" Kael'thas asked. Elldera looked to Thoren and smiled. "Thoren..." Elldera paused. "If my parents don't pull me out of school... I would love to date you." Elldera blushed deeply as Thoren took her hand, under the desk. Kael'thas watched as Thoren and Elldera gave each other small smiles. "I will reason with your parents, to keep you in school. Next time, however, don't get caught." Kael'thas said, before getting out of his seat. Thoren shot his head up. "Father!" Kael'thas looked down at Thoren. "Would you allow Elldera to become my wife?" Thoren asked. Kael'thas gave a light chuckle. "If you two last that long, then of course." Kael'thas said, before leaving the room. Elldera stared at Thoren, before giving him a sheepish smile. "Do you really think we could marry?" Elldera asked. Thoren caressed her cheek with his hand. "If you can put up with me that long, then I would marry you in a heart beat." Thoren said before giving her a deep kiss. "It's too early to say, you know?" Elldera asked. "I know, but I don't know of a better future queen." Thoren said before giving her another kiss.


	22. The Naga and the Worgen

    Kael'thas and Vashj sat together, in Vashj's private chambers, in Serpantshrine Cavern, the home of Vashj's Naga. Much had changed, regarding its appearance, since its swift construction after Illidan was named the Lord of Outland. Curious to see what changes had been made, Kael'thas requested a visit, one Vashj had quickly arranged. Kael'thas took a sip of his tea, before looking up to admire the beautifully crafted stained-glass ceiling. "Astonishing, isn't it?" Vashj asked. "It truly is." Kael'thas said, looking back down at Vashj. She was silently sipping her tea. It had been such a long time since they had spoken last, that there wasn't much to talk about. "I'm sorry for not contacting you earlier..." Kael'thas frowned. "It's alright. A lot of things have happened to Tempest Keep and yourself in recent years. From Tempest Keep falling under attack by your own adviser, to Illidan's eyes being restored, you have been kept busy." Vashj said, setting her tea down. "Still, friends should keep in touch, right?" Kael'thas asked. Vashj smiled. "That's why I wanted to update you..." Vashj paused. "I may have... met someone." Vashj said, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. Kael'thas' eyes widened. "What?! Really?" Kael'thas asked. Vashj nodded. Kael'thas leaned forward, onto the table. "Tell me everything. What's he like?" Kael'thas asked. Vashj's smile began to widen as thoughts of the new love came to her mind. "You're beat red! Is he that sweet? Vashj! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Kael'thas laughed. Kael'thas was a great friend to Vashj, and his interest in her love life, proved it. "I know, I know. Well, first, he is a worgen."  
"Really?" Kael'thas asked. "Before you say anything, he isn't able to switch out of his worgen form. I felt so terrible for him, because he was shunned by the rest of the worgen for this. That's why I let him stay in Serpantshrine Cavern."  
"Vashj." Kael'thas started. "You don't need to explain yourself. You saw something in him and trusted him, because of that. I trust your judgement, but I want to know how he treats you, ok?" Kael'thas asked. Vashj nodded and smiled at Kael'thas. "Thank you, Kael'thas." Vashj started. "Well, at first he was eternally grateful and treated me as such, but then I noticed that he was trying to court me. He would go out and gather flowers and present them to me. Eventually, my guards found him to be an annoyance and prevented him from seeing me, during the day. That's when he started to ask my hand maidens to give me his numerous letters of affection." Vashj paused for a moment, wiping a tear from her eye. "Looking back, that was a really creepy thing of him to do, but I thought it was cute. Finally, after my hand maidens started to complain, I went to confront him. Turned out, he planned it all out. He cooked me dinner and asked if I would have dinner with him. He was really sweet about it and ever since, he has been giving me kisses in front of the guards, just to piss them off." Vashj chuckled. Kael'thas smiled. "It sounds like he really loves you... Oh! He sounds adorable! Like a vicious puppy!" Kael'thas said. Vashj laughed loudly. "A vicious puppy? That sure does sound like him!" Vashj admitted. "He is going to have to meet Illidan, though." Kael'thas said. Vashj looked at Kael'thas, slightly confused. "Well, of course, eventually. We are allies of a faction." Vashj said. "No, I mean, if he wants to marry you, he is going to have to gain Illidan's approval." Kael'thas said, winking at Vashj. Vashj smiled again, as she began to tear up. "You guys... You really are the best friends a girl could ask for..." Kael'thas smiled and gave Vashj a gentle hug. "Friends stick together, no matter what." Kael'thas said. "Thank you, really..."  
  


  
  
    Vashj slithered into Tempest Keep with a worgen following her closely. "Vashj, wait." Vashj turned to the worgen, behind her. "Yes?" Vashj asked, making her way back to him. "Are you sure your friends will accept me?" The worgen asked. "They accepted me..." Vashj said softly. The worgen gave a heavy sigh and smiled. "Alright, I trust you. Let's go meet them." The worgen said. Vashj nodded and led her worgen friend through the streets of Tempest Keep.  
    Kael'thas was sitting on his throne, when the guards started to create a commotion. "Lady Vashj, Priestess of the Naga, coming through! All stand at attention!" The guard captain commanded. Kael'thas sat up from his seat, to greet his friend. "Vashj! It's so good to see you again!" Kael'thas said, before noticing the worgen, behind her. Kael'thas smiled brightly at him. "Is this him?" Kael'thas asked. Vashj nodded. "Kael'thas, this is William. William, this is Kael'thas Sunstrider, King of the Sin'dorie, and a dear friend of mine." Vashj said. William bowed graciously. "It is a pleasure, King Kael'thas." William said. "Ah, Vashj, come this way. Rogath, please take over. We have important Illidari business to attend to." Kael'thas said. Rogath nodded and Kael'thas led Vashj and William up to his private library, where Illidan was.  
The trio entered the library, and saw Illidan gazing out the window. The sight of the massive half-demon caused William to freeze in place, like so many others before him. However, Vashj reassured him and he walked into the library. Illidan turned to them and smiled. "Vashj, it has been a long time." Illidan said. "Too long, Lord Illidan." Vashj said. "You will never cease to call me that, will you?" Illidan asked. "Of course not. You may have convinced Kael'thas to do so, but you will have no such luck with me." Vashj said. Illidan smirked. "Is that how it is? Alright." Illidan said. Kael'thas looked at Vashj and nodded; she nodded back to him. "Lord Illidan, I wanted you to meet my new companion, William."  
"She meant to say boy friend."  
"Shut up, Kael'thas." Vashj hissed. Kael'thas chuckled at her blushing face. "Oh? You have finally found someone, Vashj?" Illidan asked, before turning to William. "It is a pleasure to meet you, William. My name is Illidan Stormrage. I am the leader of the Illidari; no doubt you already knew that, however." Illidan said. William bowed. "I did, but it is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Illidan. Vashj was very excited for me to meet her friends." William said. "There is one more... but she has of late, disappeared. Though, I'm sure you will meet her soon." Illidan said.

  
    The group had a lovely evening chatting and catching up on missed events. However, when Kael'thas brought up the topic of marriage, William became very uncomfortable. Vashj took this as a sign that he wasn't going to go that far and when William excused himself to use the restroom, it only continued to confirm her fears. She was about ready to burst into tears when William came back and placed a diamond necklace around her. Vashj looked down at the necklace and then up at the worgen. He apologized for causing her grief, but he wanted it to be a surprise; a surprise that was almost ruined by Kael'thas. He didn't know her ring size, thus decided to get a necklace, as a place holder for the engagement ring. Vashj was so happy, that she began to cry anyway. William panicked, as her tears fell but Illidan reassured him. Kael'thas apologized for the almost disastrous event and William forgave him. Vashj and William came to Tempest Keep to visit friends. They left Tempest Keep, preparing for a wedding. Illidan and Kael'thas, of course, would be attending as the best men.


	23. Ghosts of the Sunwell

    Kael'thas had walked into the royal garden, in Tempest Keep, to meet with Jeth, at his request. Kael'thas walked around for a bit, looking for Jeth. Not being able to find any sign of him, Kael'thas decided it was better to wait for him and took a seat on one of the benches. Hours later, Jeth finally found Kael'thas and sat next to him. "I'm really sorry! Rogath wanted to talk to me about dinner and then it escalated and and... I'm sorry!" Jeth apologized. Kael'thas chuckled lightly. "I understand. It has happened a few times to me as well. Now, you wanted to talk?" Kael asked. Jeth nodded. "So, I was wondering if - It doesn't have to be tomorrow, but sometime we could go see the Sunwell... I've never seen it before and I kind of wanted to."  
"You have never seen the Sunwell before? Haven't they shown it to you in school?"  
"No... They only described it. It sounded really pretty and..." Kael'thas' gaze lowered and he gave a heavy sigh. Jeth looked up at Kael'thas, worryingly. "What? Can't we go?" Jeth asked. Kael'thas shook his head and he gave Jeth a gentle pat on the head. "Of coarse we can. I just can't believe that they hadn't shown you some kind of picture, in school; that will have to be changed. But yes, it will be good for you and Thoren to see the Sunwell. Illidan and Rogath could come with us, even." Kael'thas said. Jeth's eyes widened and Kael'thas could see them sparkle with excitement. "Can I count on you to tell Rogath and Thoren?" Kael'thas asked. "Yes! Most definitely!" Jeth jumped up from his seat and left the garden. Kael'thas smiled as Jeth ran off but soon his thoughts returned to the pain and sadness, he left behind on the Isle of Quel'Danas...  
    Kael'thas and Illidan helped everyone off the ship and Jeth immediately looked up at the Sunwell Plateau. "Is that beam of light coming from the Sunwell?" Jeth asked. Kael'thas nodded. "Yes, that is it." Kael'thas confirmed. Jeth quickly ran towards the entrance. Thoren sighed and smiled. "Isn't he supposed to turn 30, this year? He acts as though he is a child." Thoren said. "Something wrong with that, Thoren?" Kael'thas asked. "Not a bit." Thoren smiled and ran to meet Jeth. Kael'thas stared at the ground, hesitant to go into the Plateau. "Something wrong, Kael?" Illidan asked. Kael'thas didn't look up at him. "You know full well, what is wrong..." Kael'thas sighed. Illidan frowned and nodded. Illidan gently placed his hand on Kael's back, offering as much comfort as he possibly could. "I do. I'm sorry, Kael." Illidan whispered softly. Kael'thas finally looked up at Illidan and reached up to kiss him. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me."  
  
  
  
    Jeth and Thoren walked into the Sunwell Plateau, observing the decrepit architecture. Illidan and Kael'thas eventually followed them inside and Jeth turned back to them, confused as to why the Plateau was in such a state. Kael'thas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What did your school tell you of the scourge invasion on Quel'thalas?" Kael'thas asked. Jeth pondered for a moment, thinking back to the things he had learned in history class. "The Lich King invaded Quel'thalas and used the Sunwell to revive, the Lich, Kel'thuzad. Right?" Jeth asked. "That's mostly right but Arthas hadn't become the Lich King yet and there was a lot of blood shed on our side. He killed Sylvanas Windrunner, the Ranger General at the time, and raised her as a banshee. Then he carved a path through our city and killed everyone who stood in his way, whether they were soldiers or not. Then he..." Kael'thas paused, his chest began to ache and those horrific memories came back. "My father was king at the time and he stood with his royal guard at the shore of Quel'Danas... He was the last line of defense for the Sunwell. He and Arthas crossed blades and the traitor prince cut him down..." Jeth and Thoren were both shocked. Of course they wouldn't have known what happened to King Anasterian, not many people did. Jeth looked at Thoren with a sad face. Thoren then walked up to Kael'thas and hugged him. "Father, if it hurts, then we can leave." Thoren said. Kael'thas returned his son's hug and patted him on the head. "No, you need to see this. For if something were to happen to me, as well, then you would have to protect the Sunwell." Kael'thas led Thoren and Jeth through the broken building and into the Sunwell's chambers. Kael'thas stared at the bright beacon that the well produced. "I haven't been here since we learned of its restoration..." Kael'thas said. Jeth held onto Kael'thas' hand as he looked upon the well. "It's beautiful." Jeth said. "That it is." Kael'thas said. Illidan watched from the doorway as the trio inspected the well's waters. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Illidan saw an ethereal figure appear next to him. The spirit didn't look up at him and Illidan suspected that the spirit couldn't see him at all. "Kael'thas, my son..." Kael'thas' eyes widen and he turned around to see the spirit of Anasterian Sunstrider standing next to Illidan. Anasterian was still wearing the armor he wore into battle that fateful day. Kael'thas released Jeth's hand and covered his mouth with both his hands. Tears began to form and stream down his face as his father slowly walked towards him. Kael'thas fell to his knees and began to cry. "No, no please... Don't do this to me." Kael'thas pleaded. "I'm sorry father. I'm sorry I failed you..." Anasterian knelt down in front of Kael'thas. "Failed me? You didn't fail me, son." Anasterian said. Kael'thas looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. "What are you talking about? I could never be the king you were and yet I did so anyway." Kael'thas said. Anasterian smiled and placed a hand on his son's cheek. Although he was a spirit and held no physical form, Anasterian was able to wipe a tear from Kael's face. Kael'thas felt the freezing air on his skin and it caused him to cry even more. "You did your best with what you had. It is true that I would have liked to impart my wisdom onto you before I left this world, but you have done well with what knowledge you had. You've made me proud." Anasterian paused to look at the two elves next to Kael'thas. Anasterian smiled at them and turned back to look at Kael'thas once more. "Your journey was a hard one. You searched desperately for a place to call home, for yourself and our people. You found that and more, my son." Anasterian said. Kael'thas wiped the tears from his eyes and pointed to Thoren. "Father, this is Thoren, your grandson, and the boy next to him is Jeth, your great-grandson." Kael'thas said, before standing up and signaling them to come. Anasterian smiled at his grandchildren. "And the man by the door?" Anasterian asked. Kael'thas looked at Illidan, worry crossed his face. "Father..." Kael'thas paused. "Yes, my son?" Anasterian asked. "I never told you this and I should have, but I'm... I prefer the company of men." Kael'thas said. Jeth and Thoren looked up at Kael'thas, shocked that he never told told his own father. Anasterian laughed, causing Kael'thas a great amount of confusion. "I have always known, Kael'thas." Anasterian started. "You may have tried to hide it from me in my presence, but I saw the way you would act around the male servants."  
"But the marriage proposals!" Kael'thas shouted. "Did you ever look at them? They weren't filled with women, that I can assure you." Anasterian said. "But, I can see now, that it was never meant to be. You have found your happiness in this man. That is all I ever wanted..."  
"Father..."  
"But..." Anasterian sighed. Kael'thas looked at his father, before, he was happy and proud but now he looked... tired. "My time is coming to an end, Kael'thas. I will have to leave again soon..."  
"What?!" Kael'thas started. "Father, no! Not when you just came back! You can't!" Anasterian turned away from Kael'thas. "Hush, son... It will only make this harder." Anasterian turned back to Kael'thas, a sad smile on his face. "I am so proud of you and I'm so happy for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see it." Anasterian paused, his energy slowly leaving him. "Father, don't speak! It will just tire you faster!" Kael'thas said. "There are things that need to be said, Kael'thas. You... are my one and only son and I love you more than anything else in this world." Tears streamed down Kael's face once more, as his father said the loving words. "I know you will lead our people to greatness and that you will be happy in the process." Anasterian buckled over in exhaustion, his energy nearly depleted. Anasterian did his best to use his remaining energy sparingly as he looked at Jeth and Thoren, respectively. "You are good children, I can tell, but try not to cause Kael'thas grief, he does far too much to make everyone happy." Then, Anasterian turned his head to Illidan. "I know you will but take care of my son. He means the world to me." Illidan nodded and Anasterian smiled. "Good, then, I have said all I needed to. Goodbye, Kael'thas. I love you." With his final words, Anasterian faded from the world and Kael'thas fell to his knees. Kael'thas screamed with every ounce of sorrow weaved within it. Jeth and Thoren did their best to comfort him but Illidan just let him run his course. However, that didn't stop Illidan from feeling a tight grip in his chest. Finally out of breath, Kael'thas stared up at the sky above him. The roof caved in a long time ago and now only the star-lit sky remained. Illidan finally went to Kael'thas' side and knelt down in front of him. Illidan grabbed Kael's ringed hand and held it gently. Kael'thas looked at Illidan and took a deep breath. With Illidan's help, Kael'thas stood up. Kael'thas simply nodded and opened a portal back to Tempest Keep.

  
  
    After they all returned to Tempest Keep, Thoren, Jeth, Illidan and Kael'thas sat together in Rogath's room. Rogath served them each a cup of tea and sat next to Jeth on the couch. "I'm sorry, I couldn't go with you all but someone had to keep the council from killing each other." Rogath said. "The council was agitated again, today?" Kael'thas asked. "Very, Rodaren was about to rip Rommath's throat out because of his snide comments." Rogath said, taking a sip of his tea. "Hmph. That does sound like them..." Kael'thas said. Rogath looked up at Kael'thas and put his cup down. "What happened when you went to the Sunwell?" Rogath asked. Everyone was silent, even Illidan didn't wish to speak of it. Kael'thas sighed. "My father's spirit said his final goodbyes to me, before leaving his world forever." Kael'thas said. "I'm sorry, for your loss." Rogath said, he truly didn't know what else to say. Kael'thas made a half smile. "Thank you, Rogath..." Kael'thas paused for a moment. "Sorry but you will have to excuse me. I'm going to retire early for the day." Kael'thas said. Rogath nodded. Illidan stood as well. "We will see you all tomorrow. Don't worry for Kael'thas. I will take care of him." Illidan said before leaving the room.  
    That night, Kael'thas held tightly onto Illidan and let out every single tear he could muster. For years, Kael'thas had refused to let go of the past but now he was finally able to put his father to rest, both in the physical world and in his memories. The next morning, Kael'thas would awaken with renewed pride and determination. His father may have passed on, but Kael'thas and the Blood Elves remained. The royal bloodline lived on in Thoren and Jeth and would continue to do so. Kael'thas realized that he may share his father's fate one day and began to make preparations for Thoren. Once Thoren, graduated with the title of Arch Mage, Kael'thas began to impart his knowledge onto Thoren and taught him what he needed to be king. Finally, Kael'thas created a law that: If the present king finds his successor to be ready for the throne, then they may pass on their crown while they yet live. However, Kael'thas wasn't ready to pass his crown; Thoren still had much to learn and was far from becoming king. One day, Thoren would take his throne and continue his legacy, with or without him.


	24. Anniversary Gift

    Illidan rose early and looked back at Kael'thas, who was fast asleep. He slowly and quietly got out of bed but stopped as soon as he heard the shifting of the covers. Kael'thas rubbed his eyes and shifted to get out of bed, still half-asleep. "Illidan..." Kael'thas said, nodding off and on as he spoke. He clearly wasn't ready to get up yet and Illidan took the advantage. Illidan gently pushed Kael'thas back down and tucked him in. He then leaned down to whisper in Kael's ear. "I will be back later this evening. Don't wait for me. I love you." Illidan whispered. Kael'thas smiled. "Love you too..." Kael'thas said, before dozing off to sleep once more. After that, Illidan snuck out of the room and out of Tempest Keep all together.  
    Kael'thas was on his way to the throne room, when he walked past Rogath's office and heard a troubling argument. From what he heard, Jeth yelled at Rogath and stormed out of his office, passing Kael'thas as he left. Kael'thas peeked into Rogath's office and saw Rogath sitting in his chair, obviously frustrated. "Something wrong?" Kael'thas asked, walking into the office. Rogath looked up at Kael'thas and shook his head. "No, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Rogath said. "I know that, but I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Kael'thas said. Rogath smiled. "Thank you..." Rogath paused. "I saw Illidan leaving the tower this morning. Did something happen last night?" Rogath asked. Kael'thas' eyes widened. "No... At least I don't remember us getting into an argument. Oh, what if I made him angry and I don't remember!" Kael'thas panicked. "Seems like you need the counsel more than I do." Rogath said. "But what if!?" Kael'thas asked. Rogath tried to calm him down. "Surely he would have said so. As I have seen it, you two are very open with your communication." Rogath said. Kael'thas pondered for a moment. "That is true... but why didn't he say anything before he left?" Kael'thas asked. "Are you sure he said nothing? Maybe you were half asleep when he said it." Rogath said. "Oh..." Kael'thas started. "That makes sense, and I thought it was a dream... Thank you, Rogath." Kael'thas smiled. "Time for work?" Rogath said, as he stood up from his chair. "For me. You are going to talk to Jeth and make up." Kael'thas said. "I feel it would be better to leave him be for a time-"  
"Or I could let Thoren speak to him." Kael'thas said. Rogath's eyes widened and soon a frown formed on his face. "That's black mail..." Rogath groaned. "And it's treason to refuse your king." Kael'thas smiled again, before leaving the room. Rogath left the room as well, to pursue Jeth.  
      Kael'thas sat down on his throne and waited... Soon, the hours passed and it was already time for dinner and Illidan still hadn't come home. Kael'thas sighed and returned to his room without eating dinner. He had always enjoyed his dinners with Illidan. Illidan was a gentlemen in every sense of the word and acted even more so, during dinner. Kael'thas felt a tear run down his cheek. Why was he so sad? It wasn't as if Illidan wasn't going to come back, he would just be late. Still, Kael'thas didn't feel like eating. Why did Illidan have to leave? Why so early in the morning and for so long? Kael'thas had so many questions but no one to ask. Kael'thas pushed his head into his pillow and forcefully drifted himself to sleep. Later that night, however, Kael'thas felt the familiar warmth of Illidan's chest against his back and felt reassured. The next morning, Illidan was gone again but Kael'thas wasn't afraid. Kael'thas began to eat dinner again, even in Illidan's absence, because he knew Illidan would return to him after he had turned in for the night.

  
  
    For a hundred years Illidan left in the morning and returned late at night. Kael'thas sighed but soon heard someone whispering behind his throne. Kael'thas turned and saw Jeth and Thoren speaking in an obviously quiet tone. Not quiet as if trying to hide something but trying to catch his attention. Kael'thas cleared his throat and the two turned to look at him. Thoren approached Kael'thas and drew close to his ear. "Could you come up to the library with us? We wanted to grab a book but it was locked." Thoren said. "Locked?" Kael'thas asked. "That's odd... maybe I accidently locked it before I left, yesterday. Alright, I'll come unlock it for you."  
"Rogath! He's going to unlock the library!" Jeth called and Rogath came to his side. 'Odd... Rogath would normally never leave his daily duties undone...' Kael'thas thought. Kael'thas walked up to the library with his family and found the door unlocked. Kael'thas found it strange that his family would lie to him, but maybe they just hadn't realized it. After all, the doors were heavy if they were to be opened without magic. Kael'thas magically opened the door. "There, all done-" Kael'thas stopped as soon as he saw the night elf in front of him. He wouldn't have known who it was if it weren't for the Eredune tattoos upon his chest. Kael'thas gasped and fell to his knees. "Illidan..." Kael'thas said. Illidan walked up to Kael'thas and stretched out his hand. Kael'thas placed his hands in Illidan's and stood up. Illidan looked down at Kael'thas with a gentle smile. "Illidan... You- You're..."  
"Me. Finally, you get to see the real me." Illidan said, before kissing Kael'thas. "Happy anniversary, Kael'thas." Kael'thas' cheeks flushed. "This..." Illidan perked his ears up. "This is what you were doing for all these years?" Kael'thas asked. "Yes, I have been trying to reverse my metamorphosis. So, you could finally see me, for who I really am." Illidan said. Kael'thas turned back to his family. "Did you all know of this?" Kael'thas asked. Everyone nodded and Kael'thas turned back to Illidan. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kael'thas asked. "It would have ruined the surprise." Illidan said with a smirk. Kael'thas took a moment to soak in the situation. "I thought you were sick of me or I had made you angry..." Kael'thas admitted. Illidan gently carassed Kael's cheek. "I would have told you, if I was." Illidan said. Kael'thas smiled and laid his head on Illidan's chest. "Now..." Kael'thas looked up at Illidan. "There is something I have to do." Illidan started. "I have to tell my brother..." Kael'thas stayed silent for a moment and Illidan frowned. He knew Kael'thas didn't like Malfurion, but that was his brother; he had to tell him. "Ok." Illidan's eyes widened. "I'll go with you." Kael'thas said. Illidan was shocked; Kael'thas was actually willing to come with him to Darnassus? "You will?" Illidan asked. Kael'thas smiled. "For a hundred years, you tried to reverse your metamorphosis, to show me a side of you I never thought I would get to see. The least I can do is come with you, to make you happy too." Kael'thas said as he held Illidan's hands. "I know it would mean a lot to you..." Illidan smiled and kissed Kael'thas gently, before opening a portal to Darnassus. "Stand behind me as we go through."  
"No." Illidan looked down at Kael'thas in bewilderment. "I'm going to stand by you, Illidan." Kael'thas said with a smile. Illidan nodded and walked through the portal with Kael'thas. As soon as the portal closed, Jeth made a loud squeal. "Oh my goodness! They are so cute!" Jeth said. "That they are." Thoren agreed. "Alright, Jeth. I'm going back to work. Thoren." Rogath said. "Rogath..." Thoren said, respectfully. "Okay, Rogath. Love you." Jeth said. Thoren kissed Jeth on the forehead. "Be good, Jeth." Thoren said, before leaving the library. Jeth soon returned to the garden, as well.  
    Illidan and Kael'thas stepped through Illidan's portal to Darnassus and were immediately surrounded by guards. The guards, however, backed off when Tyrande ordered it so. Kael'thas tightened his grip on Illidan's hand as Tyrande made her way through her guards. Tyrande stopped as soon as she saw Illidan and ordered for a guard to retrieve Malfurion, while the rest leave the area immediately. Malfurion arrived shortly after and his jaw dropped the moment he laid eyes on Illidan. "Brother..." Malfurion said. Illidan just simply nodded and smiled. "I never thought I would see that brash boy ever again." Tyrande said, a bright smile across her face. "I never thought you would do something to reduce your power, brother." Malfurion said. "No, I wouldn't. I can still change back at will but I will always return to this form." Illidan explained. "Then what was the point? Why would you do this?" Malfurion asked. Illidan pointed to Kael'thas. "To show him." Illidan said. Kael'thas looked up at Illidan and smiled. Malfurion tilted his head in confusion. "I can understand that, but why come to us? What are you planning, brother?" Malfurion asked. Illidan's expression darkened and met eyes with Malfurion. "I wanted to discuss a treaty, a truce, between the Illidari and Darnassus. I will speak for the Sin'Dorie and you will speak for the Kal'Dorie, understood?" Illidan asked. Malfurion, Tyrande, and Kael'thas were equally surprised. "Kael'thas, you and Tyrande will not have dealings with the treaty until my brother and I have finished writing it. Each of you may refuse the treaty for one reason, only, and then my brother and I will revise it. This will continue until we reach an agreement. Is that alright?" Illidan asked. Tyrande nodded, presenting a soft smile but looked to Kael'thas for his response. Kael'thas remained silent for a long period of time, causing everyone to grow nervous. Then Kael'thas looked up at Illidan once more, a smile on his face that surprised Illidan. "If it will make you happy, I will agree." Kael'thas said. Illidan smiled at his response and proceeded to pick Kael'thas up and hold him in his arms. "I promise you, everything will be alright."  
  
    The treaty made by Malfurion and Illidan was surprisingly flawless on its first attempt. Kael'thas and Tyrande agreed to it and even struck up a friendship, because of it. It was hard for either of them to get over what had transpired between them, but eventually they began to realize they had more in common than initially thought. Kael'thas and Tyrande often made fun of the Stormrage brothers and discussed their odd quirks. As for the relations between Tempest Keep and Darnassus, trade and research flourished. Tempest Keep offered Darnassus the research necessary to preserve the nature around them, while mechanizing their city. Darnassus offered Tempest Keep a safe refuge for all new Blood Elven druids and trees and fertilizer to create forests in Outlands. Together, the two great powers were able to do the unthinkable, restore Shadowmoon Valley to its former glory. Illidan and Malfurion began to discuss how to fit Vashj and her naga into the treaty, seeing as how she was once Highborne. For now, though, a bright and hopeful future was beginning to bloom before their eyes and the pain of the past seemed to fade from their minds.


	25. Long Live the King

    Kael'thas walked with Rogath to the council room, from his chambers. Rogath stopped at the council doors and looked at his king. "Are you sure you want this, my king?" Rogath asked, a look of worry on his face. Kael'thas gave Rogath a gentle smile and nodded. "Yes. He is ready, I am sure of it." Kael'thas reassured him. Rogath sighed and looked back at the council door, before opening it. The royal council looked on with wide eyes as Kael'thas, once again, walked into the council hall. It had been roughly 300 years since he had last attended a council meeting. Kael'thas retook his seat at the head of the table. Rogath stood, at attention, beside him. There was a moment of silence before Kael'thas spoke, the royal council patiently waiting for his word. "It has been too long, since I sat here at this table with all of you, and it will be the last day I sit here as your king." Kael'thas paused, taking a moment to look at the shock on everyone's face. "Tomorrow, my son, Thoren Sunstrider, will take my crown and continue my legacy. I hope that you will serve him as you have served me, for all these years. So I ask, will you still serve him, after I have stepped down?" Kael'thas said. The entire royal council stood and bowed to their king. "Long live the King. Long live the Sin'Dorie." Kael'thas smiled at the council's support and stood from his seat. "Do not fear. For I will not leave, once my son has taken the throne. Instead, I will take over the royal council and leave Rogath to continue his duties to help our new king. Any questions?" Kael'thas asked. Xandir raised his hand. "What will we call you after tomorrow? I mean you won't be a king anymore but..." Xandir asked. Kael'thas pondered for a moment. "I will converse with Illidan and get back to you on that." Kael'thas said, a smile on his face. "If there are no more questions, then that will be all today. The council is dismissed."  
Rogath walked up the stairs and was met by Illidan at the top of the stairs. "Is it time, Rogath?" Illidan asked. Rogath nodded, his eyes showed a hint of sadness. "Something wrong?" Illidan asked, resting his hand on Rogath's shoulder. Rogath shook his head. "No, I will just miss working with Kael'thas. He surely was a pleasure." Rogath said. Illidan smiled. "Yes, I know. Do not fret though. You will still work with him, but he will not be your king." Illidan said. Rogath raised a brow. "Oh? You have thought of a new title?" Rogath asked. Illidan nodded. "He will be known as Highlord Magistrate. He and I finally decided on it and I quite like the sound of it." Illidan said, with a light chuckle. Rogath smiled. "Ah, I see. Well, I will see you at the coronation, Illidan." Rogath said, before making his way downstairs. Illidan watched Rogath leave and then went to tell Kael'thas. Illidan entered the library to see Kael'thas staring out the window. Illidan went to his side and wrapped his arm around Kael's torso. "It's time to go, Kael." Illidan said. "I know..." Kael'thas sighed. "I just can't believe how fast time flies. I thought 300 years would take longer." Kael'thas said. Illidan sighed. "If anything, immortality makes time move faster." Illidan said. Kael'thas was silent for a moment, watching the people below. "My father ruled for 2300 years. Perhaps I should have done the same, before laying everything on Thoren." Kael'thas said. Illidan hugged Kael'thas tightly. "You have done just fine. Besides, Thoren won't have to worry about everything. You are taking care of half the work." Illidan said. Kael'thas chuckled. "That's true. Working with you is absolute torture." Kael'thas jested, giving Illidan a light kiss, before leaving the library. "That's mean." Illidan smirked and followed Kael'thas.  
  
  
    Thoren stood in front of the giant chapel doors and took a deep breath. He had been training for years, to take his father's crown. For so long, he had seen himself to be ready, but now that it was actually happening, he wasn't so sure. Thoren reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter Elldera had given him. He read it once, her words of encouragement eased him and gave him courage. Thoren pocketed the letter, once more, and soon the doors, before him, opened. Before him were rows of people, watching him. Thoren looked past them to see his father, Kael'thas, signaling him to approach. Thoren walked towards him, past the people, and stopped to stand in front of him. Kael'thas opened the small box in front of him and signaled for Thoren to kneel. Thoren did so, bowing his head in the process. "It is with great pride and joy, that I hand over my title, my crown, and the care of my people, to my son, your prince, Thoren Sunstrider." Kael'thas said, retrieving the crown from the box. Kael'thas gently placed the crown on Thoren's head. "Rise, Thoren Sunstrider, King of the Sin'Dorie." Kael'thas said. Thoren rose to his feet and Kael'thas reached behind him. Thoren looked at him with curiosity and Kael'thas pulled out his sword, Felo'melorn. "This is Felo'melorn. My father used this sword and so did I. I hope you will not have to, as well, but now it is your sword. May it serve you well." Kael'thas said, passing it to Thoren. "Father..." Thoren said, taking the sword in his hands. Thoren looked at the sword and then back up to his father. "Thank you, father. I will make you proud, I swear it." Thoren said, before turning to the crowd of people. "I promise to lead this nation with pride and honesty. For the Illidari! For the Sin'Dorie!" Thoren said, raising Felo'melorn towards the sun. The crowd of people cheered with pride and excitement. Then, a banner in front of the door, which was rolled up, was released and showed a phoenix rising to sun. Thoren lowered his sword and left the chapel. Illidan looked to Kael'thas and whispered in his ear. "He reminds me of you." Illidan said. Kael'thas smiled. "That's because he is my son."  
Thoren walked into the throne room of King's Tower and looked at the throne. Rogath stood beside it and bowed, signaling him to take a seat. Thoren walked up the steps and sat in 'his' throne. "My King..." Rogath said. Thoren shivered. "Dear lord, that sounds weird." Thoren said. Rogath chuckled. "Why? Because I'm your son-in-law?" Rogath asked. Thoren glared at Rogath. "Speaking of which... If you ever make Jeth cry, you're in deep shit. Understand?" Thoren threatened. Rogath bowed. "Of course, my King." Rogath said and Thoren shivered, once more. "Will you stop that?" Thoren asked. Rogath snickered. "You are the king and I am your adviser. So, no." Rogath explained. Then, the elevator from the upper levels came down, causing both Rogath and Thoren to turn and look. What they saw, was Kael'thas clad in red-painted armor. It looked almost as though he was going to war. Kael'thas walked out in front of Thoren and Rogath. "What do you guys think? It's my new outfit. Illidan says I should wear this, so people won't confuse me with Thoren." Kael'thas said. "You look scary." Thoren said; Rogath nodded in agreement. "Perfect." Kael'thas said with a bright smile. "I'm going to go show the council- Oh! Thoren!" Kael'thas paused. "Yes, father?" Thoren asked. "If you have any questions - doesn't matter what it is - you be sure to ask me-"  
"Yes, yes, everything will be fine. Good bye, Kael'thas." Rogath said as he shoved Kael'thas into the council room, holding the doors shut with his void powers. Thoren gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Rogath." Thoren said. "Of course, my king." Rogath replied.  
    Kael'thas tried his best to open the doors but they didn't budge. Kael'thas sighed and turned around to see the council, utterly confused. "Oh, um, sorry. I worry too much it seems." Kael'thas said. Lor'themar stood from his seat and bowed. "Of course, my- um..." Lor'themar stopped himself. "Oh! That's right!" Kael'thas panicked and rushed to the head of the table. "Because I am no longer king, Illidan has given me a new title. Since I am still a leader of the Illidari - and an Archmage, I have been given the title of Highlord Magistrate. Say it how you like, it really doesn't matter to me." Kael'thas said. The entire royal council rose from their seats and saluted Kael'thas. "Of course, Highlord Magistrate. For the Illidari!" The council said in unison. Kael'thas looked at each and every one of them, before smiling. "Things are starting to look bright... We should be just fine..." Kael'thas said, under his breath. "Highlord?" Xandir asked. Kael'thas shook his head. "It's nothing. Let's get to work, shall we?"


	26. Doom Looms Overhead

    The high elf woman's eyes flickered open to see a dark, clouded sky above her. She looked around her and noticed her lack of clothes, but soon saw the spare armor nearby. She quickly got dressed and continued to survey her surroundings. The area around her was barren and had a lack of any noticeable landmarks, but then she heard the ruffling of feathers above her. She looked up to see an eagle circling her. The eagle landed in front of her and the elf noticed he had an arrow in his talons. The eagle allowed her to take the arrow from him and the elf inspected it closely. The arrow had a familiar look to it, but she could swear she had not held it before. Then, a vision came to her - of her past life - and the elf dropped the arrow. "Why am I alive?" She asked the eagle. The eagle said nothing but instead, flew into the air and signaled for the elf to follow. She ran as fast as she was able, to keep up with the eagle's amazing speed. The eagle perched on a mountain peak and waited for the elf, knowing he would not have to wait long. The elf was quick and agile, climbing the peak with ease. She looked over the peak and saw the majestic city of the Blood Elven Empire, Tempest Keep. The eagle turned his eyes to the high elf. "Your people will need you soon. A great darkness is coming to consume not only them, but Azeroth as well..." The eagle said. The high elf frowned and turned away. "They will be fine; they don't need me." She said. "Do you realize how long it has been, since you died?" The eagle asked. The elf remained silent. "It has already been several hundred years. Peace has weaken them. If they are to survive this invasion, you must prepare them." The eagle said. It took her a moment to realize it, but then the elf realized something was wrong. She swiftly turned to the eagle but he was no longer there. The high elf took no time to scale down the mountain and made her way to the capital. Her walk through the streets were filled with shocked faces and whispers from the locals. Surely, no one knew of who she was, she thought, but then she found her path blocked by a statue. She found her likeness in it's carving and soon realized that her legacy was remembered. She felt a slight pain in her chest, as she realized that everyone knew exactly who she was and what she had done. It was nice to know that she hadn't been forgotten but she knew that that wasn't the end of her legacy. She still had work to do, for her people and herself.  
    The high elf approached the entrance to King's Tower. The guards in front noticed her and let her in without question. She found it odd that they would have no comment about her sudden appearance but decided it was for the best. As she entered the tower, she heard a commotion in the room, to her left. She ignored it and walked into the throne room. She instantly noticed the younger king and the male high elf next to him. She didn't recognize either of them. The king looked at her curiously. "A high elf? Besides my adviser, we don't see many high elves. What is your name and what is your business here?" The king asked. "If you do not know me, then that tells me you are not Kael'thas. Where is he? I need to speak with him." She said. "My father?" The king asked, before turning to his adviser. "Rogath, can you retrieve him?" The king asked. Rogath nodded and entered the room, she had passed earlier. The king turned back to her. "Now will you tell me your name?" He asked. "You will know soon enough." She said. The king sighed and waited for Rogath to return. The adviser exited the room with Kael'thas behind him. His armor had changed, she noticed that first, but the familiar glow from his verdant spheres reassured her. It was Kael'thas; she knew that for sure. Kael'thas took one glance at the high elf to know who she was. "Sylvanas...?" Kael'thas asked. "Sylvanas?" The young king asked. "Isn't she dead?"  
"Not any more." Sylvanas started. "But I was revived in order to warn you all." She said. Kael'thas tilted his head, puzzled. "Warn us of what?" Kael'thas asked. Sylvanas took a deep breath and sighed deeply. "The Legion is returning."  
"What?!" Kael'thas asked. Kael'thas was in a state of shock for a moment. "But how? Sargeras is dead!" Kael'thas said. Then, Illidan jumped down from the higher levels. "The Legion existed before Sargeras. Kil'jaeden still lives and is more than capable of leading the Legion." Illidan said. Sylvanas looked at Illidan, noticing his lack of demonic features. "A lot has changed since I have been gone..." She said. Illidan nodded. "I am glad you have returned, though. We will need all the help we can get." Illidan said, before turning to Thoren. "Thoren. You will stay within the walls of Tempest Keep. You will not leave this city, regardless what happens. Do you understand?" Illidan asked. Thoren nodded. Illidan then turned to Kael'thas. "I will contact Vashj. Ready our troops for anything and send half of them to Silvermoon. The Legion will most likely attack Azeroth as well." Illidan paused. "Or they will come for their weapon first..." Illidan said, before leaving the room.


	27. The Legion's Return

    Kael'thas walked into his private library, obviously exhausted from trying to organize 3 million troops in order to protect Azeroth, without leaving Outlands vulnerable. Illidan was in meditation but stopped to look up at Kael'thas. Kael'thas ignored Illidan's presence, stumbling towards his chair and sat down. Kael'thas folded his arms on the table and laid his head upon them, using his arms as a pillow. Illidan stood up and walked towards Kael'thas. Illidan moved to Kael's side and laid a hand on his back, causing Kael'thas to jump in surprise and look up at him. "I'm sorry to have scared you, Kael'thas..." Illidan started, rubbing Kael's back. "Are your troops in place?" Illidan asked. Kael'thas nodded. "Yes... 2 million troops have been dispatched to cover every corner of Azeroth. Anduin has even offered to house our troops outside of Alliance cities and settlements, allowing our troops to cover large parts of Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms. I have also set up troops to occupy Icecrown Citadel, with portals to all occupied locations." Kael'thas took a deep breath before resting his head once more. Illidan smirked. "All this was done in one day?" Illidan asked. Kael'thas groaned. "If you don't believe me, I can show you the necessary documents and have my generals report to you, personally..." Kael'thas said. Illidan chuckled. "No, there is no need for that. I believe you." Illidan said, giving Kael'thas a gentle kiss on the head. "Vashj has sent the majority of her troops to Azeroth, as well. They have complete control of the seas." Illidan said. Suddenly, Vashj enters the library. Illidan and Kael'thas both turn to her. "Lord Illidan, Kael'thas, we have a problem." Vashj said, pausing to approach the duo. "What is it Vashj? Has the Legion appeared?" Illidan asked. Vashj shook her head. "Not yet, but something else has. The Broken Isles have risen, once more, from the sea floor. I was there to watch them rise. It was..." Vashj shivered. "Unsettling." Vashj said. "How so?" Kael'thas asked. "It was as if some dark magic was causing them to rise. Dark swirls of magic surrounded the isles, as they floated to the surface." Vashj explained. Illidan pondered, for a moment, on what Vashj had described. "Perhaps Kil'jaeden is using his powers to raise the isles. Vashj, I believe he may use the isles as a staging ground to start his invasion. Kael, Vashj, move your troops to the Broken Isles." Illidan paused to retrieve an old map of the Broken Isles, he had kept. He spread the map out on the table in front of Kael'thas. Both Vashj and Kael'thas moved to see the map. "Vashj, I want you and your troops to set up a base camp along the river in Suramar. This area should provide ample space for your structures and grant you access to the rivers which connect the separated isles." Illidan pointed to a small island, in the center of the large isle of Suramar. The island was surrounded by a complex system of rivers, which spanned to the other isles and the ocean. A position like that would allow Vashj and her troops to quickly traverse the isles, allowing them to aid in battle, where ever needed and receive reinforcements from the ocean. "I see..." Vashj took a moment to memorize the location. "Of course, Lord Illidan. I will mobilize my troops, immediately." Vashj said, before using her Hearthstone to teleport to back to Serpantshrine Cavern. Illidan then turned to Kael'thas, who was attentive but struggling to stay standing. "Kael..." Illidan sighed. "I will inform your troops to move. Your generals will handle setting up base camps around the isles."  
"What? But Illidan-"  
"Hush, Kael. You need time to regain your energy. You have been awake since yesterday morning. You will sleep, while I mobilize your troops. When they are in place, I will come back for you and we will go to the Broken Isles, together." Illidan said, rolling up the map. Illidan turned to Kael'thas once more, who had grown too tired to stand on his own. Illidan laid the rolled-up map on table and picked Kael'thas up, holding him in his arms. Kael'thas rested his head against Illidan's chest, his eyes growing heavy. "We won't be able to do this on our own, you know that, right?" Kael'thas asked. Illidan nodded, carrying Kael'thas out of the library. "That is why I am going to call on my brother to help us. I hope you will understand." Illidan said. Illidan opened the door to his and Kael'thas' chambers and laid Kael'thas on the bed. Illidan sat beside Kael'thas, after tucking him in. "Yes, I understand, Illidan. My hatred for Malfurion and Tyrande has lessened, ever since Jeth told me about their generosity to train him." Kael'thas smiled. "Jeth has started to call them aunt and uncle, now. Did you know?" Kael'thas asked. Illidan smiled and caressed Kael'thas' cheek. "Yes, I have heard." Illidan paused to look up at the note Jeth had written long ago, to Kael'thas, which was sitting on the fireplace mantle. "Jeth is a wonderful child. Which is why I will not let the Legion take him or anyone else from us. I will fight with everything I have." Illidan said, looking back at Kael'thas. Kael'thas smiled. "So will I. Thank you, Illidan." Kael'thas said, before drifting off to sleep. Illidan rose from the bed and exited the room, quietly closing the door behind him.  
    Illidan walked into the royal council room, with the Broken Isles map in hand. The council hushed themselves and gave Illidan their full attention. Illidan made his way to the head of the table and spread out the map on the table. He then signaled for the council to gather round, which they did not hesitate in doing so. "As you all know, Sylvanas was revived in order to warn us of the Legion's return. Up until yesterday, there were no signs of them ever returning." Illidan paused, taking a deep breath. "Today, however, I recieved word from Lady Vashj. She reported that the Broken Isles have risen, once more. For those of you who don't know, the Broken Isles once housed the Eye of Sargeras relic, which I tried to use in order to cripple Icecrown, to stop Arthas. Miave, however, interfered and thus I has to use the relic to sink the isles, instead." Illidan started. "I believe the Legion will use them as a staging ground. Which is why we must set up camp there first. Lor'themar, you will take Rommath and Halduron to set up a camp in Azsuna. In the mountains would be preferable, to offer us a vantage point but if that isn't possible, set up need a river. Vashj will send troops to fortify your outpost, regardless." Illidan said. "Understood, Lord Illidan." Lor'themar said. "Good. Then, Xandir, you will take Alliciah and Rodaren to set up camp in Stormheim. Set up in the valley; a river runs through it, guaranteeing reinforcements if needed." Illidan said. "Yes, sir." Xandir said. "The rest of you must join me in Suramar. I will be setting up camp at the edge of Highmountain and Val'Sharah. Understood?" Illidan asked. The remaining generals saluted in agreement. Illidan nodded and left the table. "Study the map, if you must. I want everyone on the isles by mid-day tomorrow. Take the air ships." Illidan said, before leaving the room.  
    Illidan returned to his and Kael's chambers, to find Kael'thas already awake. Kael'thas had redressed himself, in his armor and had already dismounted Illidan's Warglaives of Azzinoth. "I figured, you would have wanted these off the wall. So I got them for you." Kael'thas said, handing Illidan his weapons. Illidan slid his hands through the ever-familiar handles and gripped the warglaives. The warglaives let out a burst of magic at Illidan's touch. "Seems like they missed you." Kael'thas stated. Illidan gave a light chuckle. "They aren't alive, Kael'thas." Illidan said. Kael'thas looked at Illidan, a slight frown on his face. "You know better than anyone that magical weapons always 'claim' a wielder, a partner. They may not be alive, but they recognize you. That's why..." Kael'thas paused. "That's why they are so powerful. You are their partner. They will fight for you until the day they finally shatter." Kael'thas said. Illidan smirked. "I suppose it's the same for you and I." Illidan started. "I will fight for you and 'our' family, until my last breath." Kael'thas looked at Illidan with wide eyes. "Illidan..." Kael'thas smiled. "I too, will do the same. I promise." Kael'thas said. Illidan walked up to Kael'thas, giving him a gentle hug. "I believe we promised that on our wedding day." Illidan said, with a small smile. "Now, we should get going, if you are up, but I expect you to sleep on the airship, at least." Illidan said. "Alright." Kael'thas said.  
  
  
  
    Illidan and Kael'thas arrived at Vashj's settlement on the Lost Isles only to find that Malfurion, and his Alliance allies, had arrived before them. Malfurion was conversing with Vashj, determining where to set up his Tree of Life and begin expanding. Vashj noticed Illidan, as he walked up to them. "Perhaps you should ask Lord Illidan." Vashj said. Malfurion turned around and was slightly startled but soon relaxed. He was still getting used to the fact that his brother was no longer an enemy. "Illidan..." Malfurion greeted Illidan carefully. Illidan immediately picked up on his brother's anxiety and opted to give him some space. He didn't want to appear to be in an intimidating light and thus tried not to talk to his brother like he would with Vashj or Kael'thas. Illidan knew Malfurion was still wary of his continued presence and took that into consideration. Illidan didn't want to break the treaty he had with his brother, especially not in such dark times. "Brother, I heard you were asking of where to set up your settlement?" Illidan asked. "Ah-" Malfurion paused. "Hmph... I forgot that you had better hearing than I. Yes... I don't know much of the Lost Isles and I'm not sure the best place to set up. Perhaps, you know of such a place?" Malfurion asked. Illidan nodded. Illidan took out a spare map of the isles, he had made before he left Tempest Keep, and gave it to Malfurion. "There is a titan relic not far from here. When I first came here, I noticed they gave my troops increased strength and speed. I suggest you set up around the relic. I believe it may help you and your druids far more than it may do for our foot soldiers." Illidan paused, glancing over to Malfurion's allies. Anduin had joined them and asked Wrathion to accompany him, as well. Wrathion was the last of the black dragon kin to be born with Neltharion the Earth-Warder's power. Illidan had always been wary of Wrathion but to see him offering his aid to save Azeroth from the Burning Legion, was reassuring. "Brother, if you could... Inform your allies to meet up with Kael's generals in Azsuna's mountain range and in the valley in Stormheim. They could use the assistance." Illidan said. Malfurion nodded and took the map from Illidan. Malfurion began to walk away but stopped for a moment. "Brother, when the time comes..." Illidan turned to look at Malfurion, once more. "When it comes time to face Kil'jaeden... I'm coming with you. I want to be there on the battle field beside to you, once more, and I want to make up for all the wasted years I spent hating you. To make up for the years when I should have been a better brother to you." Malfurion said. Illidan smirked and nodded. "You may join me on the battle field, brother, but you have already made up that time. You have forgiven me for my crimes, my mistakes, and you have embraced my new found family with open arms. That is more than I could ever ask for." Illidan smiled. "Now, we have a war to end."  
  
    Weeks passed, as the small force defending Azeroth grew. Kael'thas' engineers worked around the clock to get his structures up and running. The blood elves' signature arcane defense towers were the first to go up, as they were quick to dispatch the Infernals that would occasionally fall from the darkened sky. The arcane towers were so effective that they often destroyed the demons before they hit the ground. Vashj was thankful for this, since her naga were extremely susceptible to their flaming bodies. Most of Vashj's troops preferred a melee approach, thus attacking an Infernal either left them with intense burns or dead. Vashj was not helpless, however, her own power was formidable and she used it quite often on demons that tried to raid her or Kael'thas' settlements. Tyrande had also decided to lend her aid to the naga priestess. Her huntresses accompanied her to the naga base and had proven their worth, time and time again. North of Kael'thas and Vashj, at the edge of Highmountain and Val'Sharah, Illidan and Malfurion worked together to build an impressive outer lying defense. Illidan didn't get in his brother's way, as he knew Malfurion had a certain way of handling and organizing his troops. Illidan would often leave Malfurion's camp to scout out the demon's stronghold in Val'Sharah, the main staging ground for Kil'jaeden's army. More than a few times, Illidan would come back greatly injured from the overwhelming force that the demons had shown him. Despite his injuries, Illidan never showed weakness, even in great amounts of pain. He never let the troops see it, fearing they would become discouraged. Malfurion, however, would not have it and forced Illidan to receive his healing. Illidan didn't mind this but his thoughts were constantly on the whereabouts of Kil'jaeden. Illidan knew if he were to kill Kil'jaeden, then the Legion would crumble into disarray and that would ensure victory for Azeroth. However, it would be at least another month until that would come to fruition...  
  
    Illidan was overlooking the demon horde, when Malfurion called out to him. Illidan looked back and saw Kael'thas and Vashj standing next to his brother. Illidan quickly made his way over to them. "Lord Illidan, Kael'thas said he had a suggestion and wished to discuss it with us." Vashj said. Kael'thas nodded slowly. Illidan noticed Kael's hesitation and was intrigued. "Illidan, Vashj... I hadn't told you because I wasn't sure if it was even possible but..." Kael'thas paused, taking a deep breath. "I had started a project, in secret." Illidan's ears perked up, his expression some where between confused and angry with Kael'thas' secrecy. Kael'thas picked up on this and quickly spoke to defend his decision. "I wasn't sure if it would even work, so I didn't want you to waste resources on nothing. I ordered my engineers and my scientists to develop a weapon that would kill a demon and keep its soul from returning to the Twisting Nether. Permanently killing it..." Kael'thas explained. Everyone was shocked, more so because if it were to be possible it could destroy the Legion. "Several months ago, my team reported back to me with a break through. Using a warlock's demon as a testing subject, they used a prototype cannon to fire a beam of concentrated arcane magic at it. The demon was vaporized by the blast and my team noted that a black wisp of smoke rose from where the demon was and flew into the prototype's barrel and was recycled as a power source. They believed that this black smoke was actually the demon's soul and was an excellent source of power, since the prototype seemed to run off of it for several weeks. After that, they continued to run tests on warlock demons and concluded the same thing again and again." Kael'thas said. "Are you sure it was the demon's soul, Kael? How could you have known?" Illidan asked. "I asked my team the same question but they already had the answer. When the warlock tried to re summon the same demon, nothing responded. They summoned a different demon of the same species and asked about the other, which the demon told them that it never returned. Every test resulted in the same way. Once the demon was destroyed it could not be re summoned." Kael'thas explained. Everyone was amazed by what Kael'thas had said and soon they were filled with renewed hope and determination. "Kael'thas." Malfurion started. "If what you say is true, then we could use this weapon to destroy the Legion once and for all." Vashj nodded in agreement, excited by the prospect of a world without the threat of the Burning Legion. "Kael'thas, this is great news. Have you followed threw with this? Have you built a working weapon yet?" Vashj asked. "Yes, I have but-" Kael'thas paused. "It hasn't been tested yet. If I summon it here, this will be it's first and only shot."  
"Summon?" Illidan asked. Kael'thas nodded. "It is too big to be flown through the Dark Portal. Thus I must use my mages and I to teleport it to our location. Before that, however, I will need to have a tower built for it. It needs to be at a certain elevation to fire." Kael'thas said. "Then I suggest you order your men to do so. Even if it doesn't work, we need to try. In the mean time, we will move our forces in to protect you. Once the weapon is in place, we will move out. Malfurion and I will head straight for Kil'jaeden, kill him and then you will fire the weapon. Understood?" Illidan asked. Everyone nodded and left, except for Kael'thas, who stayed behind to talk to Illidan. "Illidan." Kael'thas said, walking up to Illidan. Illidan looked down at Kael'thas and held out his hand. Kael'thas took Illidan's hand and was immediately pulled in. Illidan held Kael'thas in a tight embrace and gently kissed him. "I don't care that you kept this a secret from me. I just wish you weren't so afraid that you'd have to consider it." Illidan said, gently rubbing Kael'thas' back. "Earlier..."  
"I will admit I was hurt that you didn't include me in this discovery, but I was not mad at you. I was pissed that the Legion still had such a hold on you, that their threat would drive you to defend yourself... Though..." Illidan paused, tightening his embrace further. "You've done well. If this works, your children won't have to live in a world threatened by the Burning Legion, like we have." Kael'thas smiled softly, and returned Illidan's embrace. "Now, we have work to do." Illidan said. Kael'thas nodded and walked with Illidan, back to his camp.  
  
  
  
    Illidan stood on the cliff, where Kael'thas had built the tower needed to fire the cannon. Kael'thas walked up to Illidan. "Illidan..." Kael'thas started. "Did you give it a name?" Illidan asked. Kael'thas tilted his head. "What?" Kael'thas asked. Illidan turned to him. "The cannon. Have you given it a name?" Illidan asked, once more. Kael'thas pondered for a moment, before speaking. "Well, I'd like to call it 'My Hopes and Dreams' but I think that's a bit of a stretch. So, Arconn is it's name, for now." Kael'thas said. Illidan smirked. "I see." Illidan looked up at the tower and then looked down at the gathering mages, below. "How long will Malfurion and I have to kill Kil'jaeden before the cannon fires?" Illidan asked. "What? Aren't the rest of us going with you? Aren't I going with you...?" Kael'thas asked. Illidan didn't look at Kael'thas, afraid his true motives may show on his face. "I need you to stay here. Perhaps if it takes us some time to return, you can stall it's firing somehow-"  
"I can't. Once it is summoned, it will fire." Kael'thas paused. "Illidan-"  
"No. I know what you are thinking and you are not going with me for that reason."  
"Illidan! Fuck everything else! You are my husband! I can't let you go out there, only to be killed by my own weapon!" Illidan turned to Kael'thas and forcefully grabbed his shoulders. Illidan silently held Kael'thas like that for awhile, his nails digging into Kael'thas' armor. "It won't come to that. I promise. I will always come back to you." Kael'thas began to tear up but soon wiped his tears away. "Even you can't guarantee such a thing..." Kael'thas said. Illidan released Kael'thas and gently kissed him. "Savor this moment, and I will be back before you know it." Illidan turned from Kael'thas and walked towards his brother. Malfurion, who was saying his own goodbyes, finally turned to Illidan, as well. "Ready, brother? We have until the cannon is summoned. We have to go immediately." Illidan said. Malfurion nodded. "Let's go." Kael'thas watched as the brothers ran towards the fel fire engulfed tree of Val'Sharah. Kael'thas prayed that Illidan would return safely, but something in the back of his mind said otherwise.  
Illidan used his warglaives to cleave through the demon horde. His brother, Malfurion, shifted into his cat form, using its stealth capabilities to slip past the mass of demons. Once, they reached the chasm under the great tree, Malfurion paused to heal Illidan's wounds. "That's enough, brother. We have to keep moving." Illidan said, before continuing onward. Suddenly, the ground shook with such a vicious growl, it sounded as though it would swallow them whole. Glowing eyes appeared through the darkness and Illidan and Malfurion soon realized that they were surrounded. "So, it has finally come to the end. Illidan... I expected better of you but I guess I was too hopeful." Kil'jaeden said, a low grumble in his voice as he chuckled. Illidan flinched. Perhaps he had been to hasty to think that he and his brother, alone, could defeat such a being. But no, they could do this. After all, Sargeras had fallen to mere mortals and Kil'jaeden was far less powerful. Malfurion looked to Illidan. "I'll follow your lead, brother. I won't let you down." Malfurion whispered. Illidan nodded and lunged at Kil'jaeden.  
    As the brothers assaulted Kil'jaeden, Kael'thas and his mages summoned the Arconn cannon. Tyrande and Vashj kept the demon horde at bay, and slowly the cannon began to materialize. Kael'thas quickly glanced back at Illidan's supposed location and saw a great pillar of fel fire rise from the chasm. Kael'thas then looked back up at the cannon and called for Vashj. Vashj looked towards the chasm and quickly made her way to Kael'thas. "Has Illidan returned yet?" Kael'thas asked. A look of worry and terror crossed her face, before she shook her head. Kael'thas gasped and looked back up at the cannon which had now been completely summoned and was commencing to fire. Kael'thas tried to scream but it was muffled by the sound of the cannon. A giant beam of pure arcane energy was shot from the cannon's barrel. The arcane beam traveled across the battlefield, stray bursts of arcane magic hitting and consuming the demons below. Within mere seconds, the demon horde advancing on their location was utterly and completely annihilated. The beam collided with the tree and a giant explosion erupted, throwing arcane magic at the rest of the demons, killing those in the air and on the ground. Kael'thas fell to his knees. Illidan and Malfurion hadn't returned. No, Kael'thas had killed them both for sure. There was a moment of silence and sadness among everyone... Until a scout started yelling. Kael'thas rose to his feet and looked over the cliff side. Malfurion, who had shifted into a stag, was carrying Illidan on his back. Kael'thas, Vashj, and Tyrande immediately rushed to the brothers' side. As soon as Kael'thas got close, he could see Illidan was breathing. Kael'thas instinctively hugged Malfurion, for saving his love. Malfurion was shocked, to be sure, but let Kael'thas do as he pleased. Illidan was then dragged off of Malfurion and returned to Tempest Keep, for medical attention. Malfurion and Tyrande asked for news, which Kael'thas and Vashj were happy to give, before returning to Darnassus. Kael'thas and Vashj packed up their troops before also returning to Outlands and overseeing Illidan's recovery.


	28. Epilogue - The End

    Illidan awoke in a slightly less comfortable bed, than what he was used to, and found Kael'thas on his right side, and Vashj on his left side. They both had a look of relief on their faces, that had no doubt replaced their worriment. "Kael'thas, Vashj..." Illidan said. They both smiled at him. "Yes, Lord Illidan. You are home." Vashj said. Illidan slowly sat up and with the help of Kael'thas and Vashj, he was able to avoid any pain that a swift motion would have caused him. Kael'thas and Vashj were relieved to see Illidan was taking his injuries seriously.

Illidan was no fool, however. He knew just how hurt he was after his battle with Kil'jaeden and was not about to push himself. He was lucky to be alive, that was for certain. How he was still alive or how he came to end up in this hospital bed, he could not explain. Illidan observed his surroundings. He was in Tempest Keep's hospital, in the wing that was reserved for the Royal Family and/or the Illidari leaders. Illidan couldn't see the door to his room, as there was a curtain blocking his view of it, but he could hear the voices on the other side of it. He had quite a few visitors who worried for his well being; not just Kael'thas and Vashj. Illidan looked back at Kael'thas and Vashj, respectively. "I have visitors waiting to see me. Am I wrong?" Illidan asked, a cheeky smirk on his face. Kael'thas and Vashj both smiled and nodded, before Kael'thas got up and let the visitors in.

First, it was his family; Jeth, Thoren, Rogath, and Elldera, all came to see Illidan. Jeth was the most frantic of the bunch, as he shape-shifted into his druid cat form and snuggled himself into Illidan's bed. Illidan smiled and pet Jeth's head. The second group, to come in, was Xandir and several of Vashj's priests, as they were responsible for Illidan's recovery. They were slightly displeased at the sight of Jeth in Illidan's bed, but the sad, kitten-like face that Jeth gave them was enough to convince them to work around him. When Xandir pulled back the curtain, it revealed the last of Illidan's visitors...

There, out in the hall, in the door way. Talking casually to Kael'thas, stood Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind, Illidan's twin brother and sister-in-law. Illidan was surprised to see them standing there, especially more so to see his brother. Malfurion glanced over to see Illidan staring at him but turned back to finish what he was saying to Kael'thas. When their conversation was over, Kael'thas returned to Illidan's bed side. Malfurion and Tyrande entered the room and approached the large group surrounding Illidan. Malfurion still had Illidan's full attention, as he came closer.

"Brother..." Illidan said softly. Malfurion smiled. "You look far better now, than you did on the battle field. How are you feeling, brother?" Malfurion asked. "I'm fine." Illidan paused as he tried to remember what happened before he woke up here. He couldn't remember anything. How frustrating to not remember something so important. "Brother, tell me, what happened when we fought Kil'jaeden? I seem to have forgotten..." Illidan asked. Malfurion frowned. "That doesn't surprise me, honestly. When you charged Kil'jaeden, he hit you so hard that you crashed into the cliff face. I was in full view, as the back of your head smashed against a rock jutting out among the rest. You fell unconscious and landed on the ground." Malfurion said.

Illidan cursed in the ancient Darnassian tongue, to make sure Jeth didn't understand him. He didn't really like the idea of cursing in front of his grandson. However, that didn't stop the ones who could understand it, from sending nasty glares - all except for Vashj, she wasn't about to show any disrespect. She was still a subordinate, after all. Jeth tilted his head at the old Darnassian word but soon snuggled back into Illidan's arm.

"So, how did I end up here then? If I was unable to walk myself out of that ravine?" Illidan asked. "I... um. Well..." Malfurion stuttered, he didn't want it to seem like he was a great hero or anything like that. Even though, Kael'thas thought he was. "When you fell unconscious, I immediately shifted into a stag and picked you up. I somehow managed to get you onto my back and I bolted out of there." Malfurion explained.

Now, Illidan was definitely surprised. His brother risked his own life to get him to safety. "I..." Malfurion started. Illidan refocused his attention back to his brother again. "I didn't want you to die by a demon's hands. Or die at all, not yet anyway. After all, you and I still have to make up for the 10,000 years we missed..." Malfurion said. Illidan's eyes widened. "Brother... Thank you." Illidan smiled. Then, for the first time since they were kids, Malfurion hugged his brother. "I love you, brother. I'm glad you're okay." Malfurion said, before releasing Illidan. Illidan grit his teeth and bit his lip, before riddling off various curse words in various languages. At this point, it didn't matter if Jeth heard him curse, Illidan was sure he'd understand.

Once Illidan was finished, tears started to form in his eyes. "Dammit, brother. Look what you've done. In front of my family too... Heh..." Illidan said, a tear rolling down his cheek. Illidan then pulled his brother back in for another hug. "I love you too, brother, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm so sorry." Illidan said. Malfurion returned his brother's hug, tightening his hold as the tears flowed from his own eyes as well. It was a good thirty seconds before they both found the strength to hold back the tears. With one last pat on the back, they released each other. Illidan looked back to his family and saw they were also wiping tears from their eyes. Even the naga priestesses had shed a few tears. Xandir was trying his hardest not to, though it was in vein as a few tears broke through. Illidan looked at Tyrande and her face was full of tears. Malfurion did his best to comfort her, until she stopped crying. Kael'thas took Illidan's hand, grabbing his attention as well. Kael'thas didn't say a word, though, because he didn't need to. Illidan leaned in, kissed him, and wiped away his tears.

~~~~~~  
  
    Shortly after the heartfelt moment between the Stormrage brothers, Illidan was deemed well enough to be released from the hospital. Illidan then returned home with his family. Once they had returned to the tower, he bid farewell to his brother, as Malfurion and Tyrande returned to Darnassus. Vashj, then, also returned to Serpentshrine Cavern, to be with William, who was eagerly awaiting her return. Illidan hugged his family before retiring to Kael's private library, to rest in his custom-made chair before bed. Kael'thas would have loved to spend that time with Illidan, but he had some work to finish. Leaving Illidan in the library, by himself.

~~~~~~  
  
    Illidan leaned back in his chair, resting his head against the back of it. Illidan closed his eyes and heard the flapping of bird wings. Illidan reopened his eyes and saw a blood red wolf with golden wings, balancing precariously on the window ledge. The wolf jumped down, from the window, onto the floor and sat in front of Illidan. Then, the wolf started to glow and shift into another form. A human girl stood in front of Illidan and smiled at him. He smiled back and signaled for her to take a seat next to him. She did, sitting on the floor.

"So this is your big reveal..." Illidan sighed. "Then this is the end?" Illidan asked. "At least until I start writing about the various dates you and Kael'thas go on and the cute moments between you two. But yeah, this is it." The girl said. "Are you going to write your name down, or do I have to mention it?" Illidan asked. The girl laughed. "No, I won't write it in here and please refrain from doing so. They should already know, if they read the rest of it." She said. "What do you think they will say when you post this? That you are crazy or have a huge ego for inserting yourself into the story?" Illidan asked, somewhat in a joking matter but he was honestly curious. "I hope not, but they probably will. Since I do talk to you in the real world, but I hope they understand."

The girl's smile then turned into a frown. "Because I hope they think of you as I do. I hope you are their favorite too, and I hope they want to be your friend as well. And I hope that they would have wanted to make a world, like this one, where you receive a better future than the Illidan in Burning Crusade got." The girl's voice began to tremble. "You deserved better and I wanted to give that to you, because you are my favorite, Illidan. You are amazing, and powerful, and kind, and just really fucking cool. And even though I hated Malfurion for how he treated you, I wanted you two to forgive each other and make up for the times when things weren't so great between you two. You deserved a chance to forgive and be forgiven, because I didn't want you to live your life without making up with your brother. I may have lost my chance, with my sister, but I didn't want you to lose yours." The girl paused to wipe a tear from her eye.

Illidan frowned and pat her head, before letting her continue. "I wanted you to be loved - not just by Kael'thas, but by everyone. And even though that may not be possible, at least you have a family and friends that do. You deserve this, Illidan. Everything that this world has turned into, you deserve and I hope it will make you happy." The girl said. Illidan sighed and nodded. "Thank you. I am happy." Illidan said softly. There was a moment of silence between them, before Illidan spoke again. "I believe, though, there was one person who felt as you did. Wasn't there? The person who happened to favorite the part where I got my eye sight back?" Illidan asked. The girl smiled and nodded. "I hope they don't mind you mentioning them." She said. Illidan smiled. "I'm sure they won't mind." Illidan said. A few more seconds of silence passed, before the girl stood up and shifted back into her wolf form. "Time to go?" Illidan asked. "Yeah." The wolf said. "Will you come back to visit?" Illidan asked. "Well, I'll be here every week for Kael's therapy sessions and I'll come back to deliver his medications but other than that... You guys don't need me around anymore." The wolf lowered her head as she spoke.

The end was near and it was looking like it was going to be very heart wrenching. Illidan frowned. "We may not need a guardian wolf watching over us anymore, but I could always use a few more friends. The first human friend I recieved, gave me a better life." Illidan said, giving a small chuckle. The wolf nodded but didn't laugh. Illidan sighed and got up from his chair and headed to the door. "Thank you Caroline, for everything." Illidan said. "No," Illidan looked back at the wolf. "Thank you, for being there for me and making me happy." With that said, the wolf spread her wings and took off, back through the window and into the sky. Illidan smiled and left the room.  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who read this story and left favorites on the parts you liked the most. You may not think you did much, but because of you, I continued on with this story and even though it may be the end of this one, I'm sure I will begin to write again. I hope you will read my future works and reread my past ones - and if possible, I hope that this story would influence you to write your own. I would love to read them and see the worlds you created.

Again, thank you for your continued support.  
Long Live the Illidari! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the monologue I made at the end and how broken the grammar was. I wanted it to feel authentic, like how it would have sounded like if I was actually speaking to you (or Illidan in this case).
> 
> Also, the part where I talk about writing more about Illidan/Kael'thas is actually true. I will make it a separate work, though, so you don't have to go through this one's index.
> 
> Also, sorry for the meta/4th wall breaking material. It had to be said and seemed fitting for the finale.


End file.
